


Let Me Love You

by AllMonstersAre_GreyLovesy



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anger, Angst, Blindfolds, Bondage, Double Anal Penetration, Drunk Sex, Foot Fetish, Gay Sex, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Sex, Soulmates, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 50,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMonstersAre_GreyLovesy/pseuds/AllMonstersAre_GreyLovesy
Summary: Robert’s return makes Aaron feel every emotion under the sun. How will he react? Angst, drama and lots of sex follows the hurricane of their relationship.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle & Robert Sugden, Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden, Robron - Relationship
Comments: 59
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter One

Aaron woke up horny.

It was another sunny morning in Emmerdale village, the light seeping in through the bedroom curtains as Aaron groggily rubbed his eyes. He tried to remember what he’d been dreaming about that had woke him so suddenly, but the thoughts were creeping away from him. Something to do with Robert, which helped to explain his morning erection currently tenting in his boxers.

It had been months since Robert had been locked up in prison, and the string of one-night stands had done nothing to scratch the itch that was left when his husband left. _Ex-husband_ , Aaron reminded himself, thinking back bitterly to when he received the divorce papers from Robert.

Absentmindedly, Aaron grabbed his dick and started wanking off, trying to think of anyone but _him._ He tried to think of the few men that had come after his divorce, but that wasn’t doing it for him. He thought of the fit men around the village that he wouldn’t mind getting closer to. There was shopkeeper David Metcalfe, who reminded him of David Beckham with his muscles, tattoos and god-like jaw. He imagined licking that jawline as he was pounded by the muscled stud. Newcomer Jamie Tate was another one that came to mind, specifically his perfect bubble butt that he would love to bend over and spank one day. Luke Posner, who he’d seen at a gay bar not too long ago, would undoubtedly be a fantastic shag with that physique. Plus, the ginger hair was HOT. He imagined being surrounded by all three of them, sucking their dicks one by one, being spit-roasted by them and being fucked by them all.

Aaron was close now, imagining himself being whored out by the hottest men in the village. ‘Ughhhh yes’ he grunted as he pumped his dick faster. Flashes of Robert then appeared to him: sucking him off in the porta cabin at the scrapyard, fucking in the Woolpack toilets, being rimmed by him behind the cricket pavilion on their picnic. ‘Ohhhh fuckkkkkkk’ Aaron panted as he came, ropes shooting on his chest and in his beard. 

_Fuck sake_ , Aaron thought as he grabbed a towel to wipe the cum off him. He wished he could stop thinking about Robert, especially every time he had a wank or a shag. He’d give anything to stop thinking about him, because he was gone, and he’d made it perfectly clear that he didn’t want Aaron to wait around for him.

As he made his way downstairs, it took him a moment to remember that Liv had gone to visit her mother, so had the house to himself for a few days. The pile of washing up, the empty takeaway boxes and general mess of the house made that obvious. With a sigh, Aaron put some music on and began to clean.

A couple of hours later, and Aaron had cleaned the house, had a shower and made breakfast and now he was bored out of his mind. _Days off are overrated_ , he thought as he tried to decide what to do. He thought about going to see his mum and Paddy, but they would be at work. He could go and visit Victoria and the baby, but that would just be another reminder of Robert and he couldn’t deal with that today. Just as he was contemplating going to work himself just for something to do, the doorbell rang.

Aaron opened the door and his jaw dropped.

“Robert?” his voice trembled as the figure stood before him was none other than his ex-husband, who was supposed to be in prison. 

“What- I don’t get it- you…” he trailed off as tears started to cloud his eyes. How was this happening?

“Hi Aaron” Robert said, his crooked smile melting his heart. He looked amazing. His hair was a bit untidy, but still the same amazing blonde hair. His freckles dotted around his face made you want to get close to him and count each one. His piercing eyes were staring at Aaron, full of warmth as he waited for Aaron to say something to him. 

“You- how are you here?” Aaron asked. His initial shock was disappearing and now he had a million things he wanted to say to him.

“I appealed. And won. Said it was self-defence. Said I wasn’t thinking properly when I plead guilty. Combined with the DNA test that proves Victoria was telling the truth about Lee. And some other stuff I’ll explain later. Aaron, I- I’m so sorry for everything I put you through. The divorce papers, everything. I…”. It was at that moment Robert grabbed Aaron’s face and kissed him so passionately, so full of love and desire and need. 

“Robert- this is, this is insane” Aaron whispered as they held each other in the doorway.

“I know. Can I come in?” Robert asked, his trademark smile back. 

“I…I…” Robert didn’t wait for an answer as he grabbed Aaron’s face and kissed him again as they moved together into the living room. Robert’s hands were on Aaron’s hips as he guided them both to the sofa and pushed Aaron down. 

“Let me make it up to you” Robert groaned as he kissed Aaron’s neck and lifted his t-shirt up and tweaked at his sensitive nipples, just how he knew Aaron liked.

Robert undid Aaron’s belt and pulled his tracksuit trousers down, fishing out his growing erection. “Let me take care of you” he said as he took Aaron’s cock in his mouth, sucking up and down with such vigour Aaron could barely think straight.

“Ohhhh my god yes” Aaron groaned as Robert’s head bobbed up and down. He grabbed on to Robert’s golden hair and guided him through the blowjob. “Oh yeah suck it” he moaned as he felt his cock hitting the back of Robert’s throat.

By now, Robert had pulled his dick out and was wanking himself as he pleasured Aaron. Pulling himself up, he grabbed Aaron’s legs and lifted them above his shoulders and shoved his tongue straight at Aaron’s hole.

“Ohhh fuck Robert” Aaron squealed as Robert probed his tongue into Aaron’s sweaty hole, determined to please his lover. Aaron was in ecstasy.

“Let me love you, Aaron” Robert whispered, poking his head out as he wanked his cock, looking for lube. Aaron, reading his mind, got up and grabbed some from the drawer and lubed up his hole. He applied some to Robert’s cock and lay back on the sofa, waiting for Robert to work his magic. 

“Come on Robert…fuck me” Aaron pleaded as Robert towered over him, lubing up and wanking his nine-inch cock.

Robert decided to tease Aaron. “You want this dick?” he asked. He saw the beads of sweat forming on Aaron’s forehead as he looked at him with his puppy dog eyes. 

“Please…please fuck me. Stick your dick in me. NOW.” Aaron barked his order to Robert. He had gone too long without Robert’s dick inside him. 

“Okay baby…your wish is my command”. And with that, Robert stuck the tip of his huge dick in Aaron’s well-lubed hole. The feeling was amazing; it brought both of them back to their first time, in the garage in a customer’s car, full of need and lust. 

As Robert pushed more of his dick in Aaron’s arse, Aaron panted and groaned and begged for more. “Please Robert… I need it all…” he begged as he wanked his own seven-inch dick. Pre-cum leaked from Aaron’s dick onto his stomach. Robert scooped it up and stuck his fingers in Aaron’s mouth.

“Yes boss… now lick it up” Robert commanded. Aaron didn’t hesitate in licking Robert’s fingers clean as more of his arse was filled up by the gorgeous blonde.

“Oh fucking hell Rob” Aaron could do no more than cry out in pleasure as he was penetrated. Robert suddenly pulled out and sat on the sofa, wanking his cock.

“You going to come and ride this or what?” Robert asked as Aaron started lustfully after him. Aaron didn’t need to be asked twice and positioned his arse above Robert’s glorious cock. Robert teased his hole for a few seconds before slamming into his lovers’ arse, sending waves of pleasure to both men.

“Oh yeah baby… oh god I’ve missed this” Robert groaned as Aaron rode his cock. Aaron couldn’t get enough; he bounced up and down as Robert grabbed his cock and wanked it nice and slowly.

Robert knew he wouldn’t last long. He didn’t get many opportunities in prison for release, and hadn’t been intimate like this since the last time he and Aaron had sex, so he was ready to explode at any moment. Hearing Aaron’s cries of pleasure was only making him closer to orgasm.

Aaron felt fantastic. Robert fucked him like no one else could, made him feel things that no one else had ever done. Each thrust into him felt electric, god how he’d missed it. He was pretty sure sex this good should be _illegal_.

“Oh Aaron… I’m close….I’m gonna..” Aaron only increased his movements, jumping up and down even quicker until he heard Robert yell.

“I’m cumming… oh god yes…. oh yes Aaron…. FUCKKKK” Robert yelled as he shot at least seven loads inside Aaron.

“Oh yes…yes…fuck yeah Robert” Aaron groaned as he felt Robert’s cum shooting deep inside him. He wanked his cock furiously, and in no time he was cumming on Robert’s chest in one of the most intense orgasms of his life.

“Oh my god… that was amazing” Robert exclaimed as Aaron collapsed on the sofa next to him, cum dripping from his arse and sweat dripping from both of them. Robert panted as he and Aaron locked eyes. Robert stroked Aaron’s cheek affectionately and kissed him, tongues dancing with one another. 

“Robert, that was great. It was. But, that doesn’t change anything.” Aaron said as he jumped up to find something to wipe them both clean with.

“What do you mean?” Robert asked

“I mean, we’re divorced for a start. You didn’t even tell me you were out of prison and you expect to just come back and everything to be normal again? I need time to think about this.” Aaron sighed as he looked at Robert.

Robert knew where Aaron’s head was at. He could read Aaron like a book by now, he knew he needed time before he was allowed back into his life again. 

“Oh. Okay, I mean yeah of course. I can stay with Victoria if that’s what you want.” 

Robert got cleaned and dressed as Aaron tidied up the mess. On his way out, Robert turned back to Aaron.

“Aaron, I meant what I said. I’m back and I’m not going anywhere. Please, let me love you. I won’t screw up again. Please, think about it.” Robert left and shut the front door. Aaron smiled as he pondered his next move.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's head is all over the place following Robert's return. Who will help him clear his mind?

Aaron’s next move, of course, was the pub.

As he opened the doors to the Woolpack, he bumped straight into someone trying to leave. Aaron’s mood got the better of him.

“Watch it!” Aaron exclaimed with a scowl, looking up to see who had walked into him.

“Sorry mate” Jamie Tate said back to him. Aaron made eye contact with the hunky vet and instantly felt his face flushing.

“No worries” Aaron muttered as he moved out of the way for Jamie to leave. Jamie patted Aaron on the shoulder with a smirk as he left, and Aaron could feel himself burning as his mind flashed to the fantasy he had that morning. He watched as Jamie walked away towards the vets, seeing his perfect arse filling out his jeans. Shaking his head and dismissing those thoughts, Aaron headed inside the pub.

As Aaron headed towards the bar, his mother Chas greeted him.

“You alright luv? Not working today?” she asked as she was pulling a pint for the customers beside him. 

“Yeah, erm no” he muttered as he waited for her to finish.

“What’s up?” she asked as she stood opposite him pulling a pint now for her son. His moody expression was easily read by Chas.

“Can we talk in the back?”. He knew his mother would have a lot to say about Robert suddenly returning. He would rather avoid half the village asking him questions if they overheard.

“Course. Charity, you’re up!” Chas shouted to Charity, who was sat at a booth with Vanessa and Tracy. Charity gave her a scowl matching Aaron’s as she took Chas’ place at the bar.

Aaron took his pint in the back room with him. Once there, Chas folded her arms at her son. “What’s happened? Are you okay? Is Liv okay?”

“We’re fine…it’s erm, it’s Robert. He’s back”. 

“He’s back?! Out of prison? How? Did he tell you? Have you seen him?! Where is he now?” Chas asked him all at once, not even pausing for breath. 

Aaron had downed his pint by the time he had filled Chas in on what happened (obviously not mentioning that they’d had sex pretty much as soon as he’d walked through the door, he knew exactly what she’d say about _that_ ). 

“Well, what do you want luv? Do you want to get back together?” she asked. He remembered a time she would go ballistic for even looking in Robert’s direction, and now she was asking him what _he_ wanted, no judgements. He loved that.

“I don’t know, mum. I mean, of course I still love him. I think I always will. And I know it’s not like he _chose_ to go to prison. But- he hurt me, mum. I would’ve been there for him no matter what. He just- he sent me _divorce papers_ without even speaking to me! I’m angry!”. Aaron kicked the table leg for emphasis. “Am I meant to just say ‘yeah come on home, no worries, everything’s forgotten’? He shut me out of his life and now he’s out he just wants straight back in? How is that fair?” 

Chas tried to calm him down by hugging him tightly. “I know, darlin’, it’s not fair. This is your decision, not his”. Chas looked at her son and tried her best to comfort him.  
“If you need time to think about what you want, that’s totally fine. If you want to never see him again, that’s fine too. And, if you want to go straight back to him and never look back, that’s fine as well. It’s your call, Aaron. Nobody can make it for you”.

Aaron smiled at his mother. The last thing he thought he’d be doing is going to his mother for relationship advice, but sometimes she knew exactly what to say.

“Thanks mum. I think… I need another pint”. They both laughed as Aaron dried his eyes. He hadn’t even noticed they had been streaming with tears during their conversation.

Back at the bar, Aaron downed the remainder of his third (or fourth?) pint and headed to the bathroom. As he whipped out his dick at the urinal he heard the door open and close. Next to him, none other than David Metcalfe nodded to him as he fished out his own dick at the urinal right beside him.

“Alright” Aaron murmured, the effects of the alcohol making him less shy. He glanced sideways and caught a peek at David’s cock: even flaccid, it looked _huge_. No wonder he’d slept with about half the women in the village, Aaron thought. Lucky women. Even Robert wasn’t that big when soft.

“You checking me out?” David asked. His question made Aaron jump as he was clearly staring at David’s cock for way too long. Aaron’s face immediately flushed. 

“No, course not, I just- “Aaron started.

“You sure about that? What’s down there is telling me different” David said with a small smirk. Aaron furrowed his brow in confusion until he followed David’s eyes to his own dick, which was now semi erect. _Shit._

“It’s alright. It’s allowed.” David smiled at Aaron as he finished pissing and touched his own dick, watching Aaron’s expression change as he fished out his balls and stroked them. “You know, it’s been a while since I’ve had a good seeing to. Wanna help me out?” David asked.

Aaron chuckled at the obvious joke. “You joking” he laughed as he went to tuck his dick back into his tracksuit trousers.

In response, David began wanking his cock which made Aaron pause and watch. Was this really happening? 

“But you’re- you’re straight…” Aaron began.

“It’s no big deal. Me and Nikhil used to fool around all the time when one of us were going through a dry spell. I’m single. You’re single. So, you gonna join me in the stall?” David said, winking at Aaron as he walked into the nearest stall.

Without hesitation, Aaron joined him and locked the door.

“Can’t believe this” Aaron muttered as David pulled Aaron’s trousers and boxers down in one go. Aaron lifted David’s jumper over his head and disposed of it, pushing the blonde god back and kissing his tattooed chest. 

“Well believe it” David said, breathless as he sat down and pulled down his trousers, wanking his now fully erect dick as he did so. Aaron, without being asked, sank to his knees and licked the base of David’s dick. David moaned as he guided Aaron’s head to the tip of his dick.

“This is huge” Aaron exclaimed before taking at least half of David’s cock into his mouth. Bobbing his head up and down, Aaron was amazed at what was happening. David Metcalfe was a walking Greek god, and right now that god was all his to enjoy.

“I’ve had no complaints” David laughed as he continued to guide Aaron’s head up and down. This was the best blowjob he’d had since Nikhil. _I need to have more man sex_ , he thought as Aaron took more of David’s cock, nearly at the base. David pulled Aaron’s head up and began to kiss and bite at his neck, teasing Aaron until he bit Aaron’s neck hard, giving him a very prominent hickey.

“Fuckkkk…how am I gonna explain that” Aaron breathed out. 

“I don’t care. This is too good” David retorted, flashing a devilish smile to Aaron. 

In retaliation, Aaron bit down on one of David’s pierced nipples and began to tease his tongue around his nipple. “Oh fuck, that tickles. Oh god yes” David panted as Aaron looked up at him with a similar smirk.

“I don’t care”

“Turn around. Now” David ordered as Aaron bent over and displayed his perfect arse. Just hours earlier, Robert had bred Aaron’s hole, so he was ready for another pounding.

“So hot” David said as he squeezed and slapped Aaron’s arse.

“Finger it” Aaron moaned.

David responded by sticking two fingers up Aaron’s used hole, bringing a groan of appreciation to the younger man. David stuck his fingers near Aaron’s prostate, where he could feel the remnants of Robert’s cum from this morning. 

“Have you already been fucked today?” David asked incredulously. 

“Maybe…so what” Aaron retorted. He really didn’t want to think of Robert right now, or the consequences of what he was doing with David. He just wanted to feel good, and for the first time in months, he did.

“Right…ok then”. David pulled his fingers out and pushed Aaron down on his dick. He felt the tip of his dick pop into Aaron’s stretched out hole, and in one move pushed his dick in until Aaron was sitting on him.

“Ohhh fucking hell” Aaron screamed as David hit his prostate with his huge dick. This was _amazing_. How could he feel bad about this?

“Shhh…someone might hear us” David whispered as he continued to thrust into Aaron. His dick fit perfectly into Aaron’s arsehole, and Robert’s cum served as the perfect lube to give Aaron a proper fucking.

“I don’t care…this is too good” Aaron panted as he continued to groan in appreciation of the fucking he was receiving. In response, David put a hand to Aaron’s mouth to shut him up. As they continued to fuck in blissful harmony, David kissed Aaron. They probed each other with their tongues as Aaron bounced up and down, feeling the immense pleasure brought to him from David’s huge cock. Aaron continued to groan as they kissed. Without having touched his dick, Aaron could feel himself getting close. Aaron went to wank himself off, but David smacked his hand away.

“No… I want you to cum hands-free” David ordered.

“Oh…kay” Aaron gasped as David continued to fuck him. With the noise they were making, anyone who walked in would be able to hear what was going on. Neither men cared as Aaron felt his orgasm approaching.

“Oh…god…I’m gonna…I’m gonna…fuckkkkkkk” Aaron shouted out as he shot several ropes of cum straight up, landing on both men as David continued to fuck him.

“Get on the floor” David instructed. Aaron jumped off David’s dick, his legs shaking in post-orgasmic bliss. He got on all fours as David frantically wanked his cock, aiming at Aaron’s face.

“Oh yeah…here it comes mate…oh yesssssss” David cried out as he blasted his cum all over Aaron’s face, coating his hair, face, and chest. He was drenched.

“Oh bloody hell…that was brilliant” David wheezed as he came down from his orgasmic state. Aaron grabbed his boxers and wiped the cum from himself and then wiped the remaining cum from David.

“Yep…here, keep these” Aaron threw his cum-soaked boxers at David, who stuffed them into his jacket pocket as they both got dressed. 

“What am I meant to do with these?” David asked as they exited the cubicle.

“Dunno…keep them as a reminder.”

“Thanks…suppose you’ve got the love bite for a good enough reminder” David laughed as he traced the hickey with his finger on Aaron’s neck.

_Fuck_ , he thought, as David gave him another wink and exited the bathroom. _How was he going to explain that to his mum, to Liv? To Robert?_

Later, Aaron was still trying to wrap his mind around the day’s events. Robert’s back, and his response was to have sex with the _straight_ David Metcalfe? Well, not so straight, Aaron thought. And David and Nikhil, now THAT was interesting. Should he feel bad? He is divorced, after all, and he had slept with other people since his divorce. His mum had said it was _his_ decision what to do, and he had decided to have sex with the next person to show him attention. Probably not the healthiest thing to do, but HOT all the same.

But what should he do about Robert? Even during the sex with David, flashes of Robert appeared in his mind: they’d had sex several times in the Woolpack toilets, after all they had lived there for a while. Obviously, he needed to sit down and have a discussion with Robert. It’s not like they had done much talking this morning. Yes, he thought, his next step was to see Robert and talk through the feelings and doubts he was having. That was the sensible thing to do.

More sensible than an afternoon shag in the toilets, anyway.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert meet to discuss the future of their relationship.

If Aaron’s head was a mess yesterday, it was nothing compared to today. He’d had the worst night’s sleep he’d had in a long time, and it had taken him a _long_ time to get more than a few hours’ sleep each night after Robert had left. The bags under his eyes told him he needed to sort things with Robert. Today. He was currently sat in the porta cabin, half expecting Robert to walk through the door. He had told Robert to give him time, so he supposed he ought to make the first move.

Sighing, he picked up his phone and sent Robert a text message:

‘R u free for a chat today?’

Within minutes, he received a reply:

‘Of course. Café at 1? x’

Aaron smiled at the kiss, then felt a pang of guilt at what he’d done with David yesterday. He didn’t deserve any kisses from Robert. This whole situation was so messed up. Shaking his head, he wrote out a quick response to Robert:

‘Ok c u then x’

Aaron tried to rationalise it in his head. It wasn’t _technically_ cheating. He’d slept with several men since Robert went to prison, yet with David it felt more of a betrayal. Robert knew David, hell Robert had even commented once on how attractive David is. _And_ he had slept with David _after_ Robert came knocking on his door yesterday. After he’d rode Robert on the living room couch.

He tried to think of what he was going to say to Robert. He didn’t even know whether he wanted to get back together with Robert. At least for now, anyway. Robert had dropped Aaron, betrayed him and divorced him without even a proper goodbye. And now he was back, and Aaron was just supposed to invite him back with open arms? After months of heartache? He thought back to when Robert had slept with Rebecca while Aaron himself was in prison. Was that situation so different to this one? They had got over that (eventually) and had come out stronger than ever. Surely, they would get over this too.

Aaron got to the café fifteen minutes early and ordered himself a latte and an americano for Robert. His favourite. He was nervous; his legs were shaking, his palms sweaty, and he felt nauseous. Every time the door opened, he looked up anxiously, searching for Robert. Finally, he entered the café. His hair looked tidier, gelled back in that classic way he always used to do. He was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. _Of course_ , Aaron thought, _all of his clothes are at the house_. Robert locked eyes with Aaron, smiled and sank into the armchair opposite him.

“Hey” Robert said. He looked as nervous as Aaron felt.

“Hey. Got you an americano” Aaron said with a half-smile, pushing the coffee in Robert’s direction. 

“Thanks…been craving one of these. Just not the same as prison coffee” Robert laughed as he took a sip of the coffee. “Mmm that’s good”. They both laughed as they drank their coffees. For several moments, there was an awkward silence between the two. He could see and hear the whispers around the café of the shocked locals discussing Robert’s return. No doubt, Brenda was behind the counter trying to lip read through their conversation. He hated village gossip.

“So erm, I was- “Aaron started.

“I spoke to- “Robert began simultaneously.

They both laughed nervously. “Sorry, you go” Aaron said, gesturing for Robert to speak.

“I was just going to say, I spoke to Rebecca yesterday. She said I can have Seb for the day tomorrow” Robert said.

Aaron’s face lit up. He hadn’t seen Seb since Robert went to prison. 

“That’s…amazing, Robert. How did you convince her? She stopped contact after…you know” Aaron stated. Robert’s face fell a little.

“Yeah well, I think Vic had something to do with it. Said she’d only let me if Vic was there too” Robert said with a sad smile. “Still though, at least I get to see him. Do you? Want to see him, I mean?” he asked.

“Of course. I’ve missed him” Aaron answered. He was as good as Aaron’s own child, and he’d missed him like crazy these past few months.

“Great. So erm, what did you want to say?” Robert asked.

“Erm…” Aaron started. He had no idea how he was going to say what he needed to say. He’d rehearsed it a thousand times over in his head, but nothing sounded _right_. “I just thought, we didn’t really speak yesterday, you know, so we should sit down and talk about…stuff.” 

“Okay…do you want to go first?” Robert asked quietly. Obviously, he too could sense half the café trying to pry on their conversation. Why had he suggested the café again?

“I just, I don’t even know what I’m feeling Robert.” Fuck it, he thought, now is the time to lay all his cards down on the table. “I’m hurt. You _left_ me. You _humiliated_ me. You dropped me like I meant nothing to you. We’ve been through WAY too much for you to just, block me out of your life.” Aaron tried to steady his voice. “I need stability, Robert. Liv needs stability. It just feels like we run round in circles, me and you, hurting each other and hating each other and _loving_ each other so much it hurts. I loved you so much, I was a wreck when you left. I don’t know if I can put myself through it again.”

Robert gulped and looked into Aaron’s deep blue eyes. “I didn’t just _leave_ , Aaron, I went to prison. I thought I’d be gone for _fourteen years_. I didn’t know what was going to happen, Aaron, but I knew without a doubt that you would have waited for me if I hadn’t pushed you away. Don’t you get that? I did it all for you.”

“You divorced me for my own good, is that the best you’ve got?” Aaron retorted.

“I wanted you to live your life. I didn’t want your life to be on pause for fourteen years. _That_ was the best thing, the only thing I could have done for you, you idiot.”

Aaron put his head in his hands. What Robert was saying made sense, but still…

“I love you, Robert. I really do. And I want to forgive you. I just- “

“If you still need more time…if you want me to stay at Vic’s, and give you space, I will. I’ll do anything to prove how much you mean to me, Aaron.”

Slowly, Aaron nodded. 

“But, erm, I might need some clean clothes from the house. And some hair gel. Vic wasn’t happy when I used her expensive one this morning”

“So, how many people do you think were listening to us at the café?” Aaron asked. They were back at the house, in their bedroom, packing up some of Robert’s clothes and belongings.

“I expect we’ll be on the evening café gazette for a fortnight, at least” Robert replied, laughing. Rummaging through the bedroom drawers brought back so many nostalgic memories: the blue shirt Robert and Aaron wore on their picnic, receipts from restaurants and movies that Robert had kept, Robert’s expensive shower gel that had been untouched since he left. Their wedding rings were tucked away safely in their sock drawer.

Once he was all packed, Robert sat on the bed. Aaron sat next to him. Robert placed his hand on Aaron’s knee and gave it a reassuring rub.

“I really am sorry, Aaron. I’m going to make this up to you” Robert said 

Aaron just smiled back at him. Moving to get up, Robert accidentally kicked something next to the bed. Bending over to pick it up, his face fell when he realised what it was.

“Is this new?” Robert asked as he showed Aaron what he’d kicked. A bottle of lube. More specifically, the lube he’d bought that was different to the strawberry lube he and Robert always used to use. Different to the one they had used yesterday. The one he had been using with his string of one-night stands.

“Oh, yeah. I erm…” Aaron sighed. “After you left I went through kind of a rough patch, and I was…. using dating apps. A lot. Not for dating.” Aaron cringed at his own words. 

Robert’s face was unreadable. “Suppose I should have expected that”.

“It was stupid…I, I don’t even know why I did it, I just wanted…I don’t even know what I wanted. I just didn’t want to keep feeling the way I did”. Aaron looked down; he couldn’t even look at Robert.  
“Aaron, it’s okay. I think it’s okay. I wanted you to move on, I guess I can’t be angry that you did”. He inspected the bottle of lube. “There’s quite a lot missing” he said with a smirk. He opened the lid and smelled it. “Doesn’t smell as good as our strawberry one”

“Yeah I uh, I didn’t want to use that with anyone else. It reminds me of you too much”

“Well we did use a lot of it” Robert laughed. The thought sent a jolt to Aaron’s dick.

“Are you really okay with this? I was dreading telling you” Aaron finally made eye contact with Robert. He was smirking back at him, still holding the bottle of lube.

“Its kind of hot actually” Robert walked slowly towards Aaron. “So, did you learn anything new?” he asked seductively.

“Robert, what are you- “Aaron started, but didn’t finish due to Robert grabbing his head and pulling him in for a wild kiss, pulling his hair as he did so.

“Robert, we shouldn’t…” Aaron trailed off as Robert groped his growing erection through his jeans.

“I’ll still give you space, it’s just, god I’ve missed this…” Robert replied as he undid the button on Aaron’s jeans and pulled them open.

“Robert, I- ohhhhh” Aaron stopped as Robert pulled his cock out and immediately began wanking it.

“Tell me to stop and I’ll go…otherwise…” Robert sank to his knees and pulled Aaron’s jeans and boxers all the way off and took Aaron’s cock into his mouth.

“Oh Robert, oh shit” Aaron gasped as he received an expert blowjob from Robert. Fuck, he’d missed this.

There was something about Robert’s blowjobs that were just magic. As his head bobbed up and down, slurping and sucking on Aaron’s dick, Aaron lay down on the bed, giving up control of the situation completely. While Robert’s mouth was busy, his hands probed towards Aaron’s hole, stroking his thighs as he did so.

“Oh god yes” Aaron moaned as he lifted himself up momentarily to give Robert better access to his arse. Without pausing for breath, Robert teased Aaron’s hole with his finger before easily sliding one finger into Aaron’s used hole.

“Oh god Rob” Aaron continued to groan his appreciation for Robert’s mouth and fingers. Robert added a second, then a third finger to Aaron’s arse, making Aaron shake with pleasure. Robert knew just how to please Aaron. 

“Fuck Robert if you carry on I’m- I’m gonna” Aaron gave up trying to talk as Robert made his motions even faster as Aaron’s orgasm approached.

“Oh FUCKKK ROB” Aaron squealed as he shot four, five, six shots of cum into Robert’s waiting mouth. Panting for breath, Robert swallowed all of Aaron’s cum before lifting his head and winking at Aaron.

“What- what was that for” Aaron asked as he came down from his orgasm high.

“Just wanted you to remember what you’ll be missing out on” Robert said with a smirk.

“Fucker” Aaron replied as they both laughed. Robert joined him on the bed as they lay side by side.

“So…these blokes you hooked up with while I was gone…” Robert started.

“Yeah…” Aaron replied.

Robert locked eyes with him and gave him a cheeky grin. “Did you get anyone good? Anyone I’d be extra jealous of?”

Aaron stared back at him, stomach squirming. It was now or never.

“David Metcalfe”


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert gets advice on his relationship with Aaron and reminisces on their past.

Victoria knew the slam of the front door was coming before she heard it. _It’s a good job Harry’s already awake_ , she thought, _or he’d be putting him back to sleep_. Robert stormed into the living room and jumped onto the armchair.

“Didn’t go good then?” she asked sarcastically as he sat there with a scowl on his face. 

“Could have gone better” Robert stated with more than an air of annoyance. Here we go.

“What happened?” Victoria asked. 

“Apart from Aaron shagging his way through the county, you mean?” Robert exclaimed. He crossed his arms and furrowed his brows, mulling over what Aaron had told him.

“Yeah, well what did you expect? He’s young, single, attractive…” Victoria listed. 

“Yeah, I wanted him to get back out there, I just didn’t think- “. Robert paused. He didn’t think telling Victoria about Aaron and David would help matters. “He slept with someone yesterday Vic, _after_ I saw him. How could he do that? Fair enough when I was in prison, but he knew I was back and first thing he does is find someone else to shag? Someone I see almost every day? How is that okay?”

“Wait, who was it? Someone in the village?” Victoria asked. She knew Aaron had been sleeping around recently, but she assumed they were all from Hotten or Leeds.

“That’s not important. Well, it _is_ , but it’s the timing I’m madder at”. After Aaron had confided he’d slept with David, Robert had demanded details. That ended with Robert storming off.

“Do you want my opinion?” Victoria questioned.

“Do I ever?” Robert retorted cynically.

“Aaron only did all that because he’s a wreck. His head has been all over the place since you divorced him, and you _don’t_ get to judge how he’s tried to mend himself. If he’s had to ‘shag his way through the county’ to try and get over you, then you can’t slut-shame him for that. He _missed you_ , Rob. He still does. So get over your injured pride and prove to him that you’re not going anywhere”. 

Robert stared at his sister. She could be blunt at times, but she did give good advice. He could always rely on Vic to adjust his moral compass and tell him what he needed to hear. He hated when she was right.

“I’m still not happy about it” Robert replied with a pout.

“Are you ever?” Victoria answered.

Robert got up and headed for his bedroom. Victoria picked up her son and chuckled to herself.

“Uncle Robert and Uncle Aaron are silly boys, aren’t they? Yes they are! Yes they are” she spoke to Harry in a fake baby voice as she cuddled her son and smiled.

The next morning, Victoria had gone to the café with baby Harry, leaving Robert on his own. Having not long woke up, he checked his phone and saw several messages from Aaron:

‘I’m sorry Rob’

‘Plz can we talk’

‘h8 how we left things plz call me’

Robert was still too upset with Aaron to reply. He knew Aaron would never have done this if he hadn’t broken his heart by sending him divorce papers, but that didn’t stop Robert’s current heartache any less. He’d imagined coming home to open arms from Aaron but instead, the whole situation was a mess. He just wanted Aaron back.

As he felt the bulge in his boxer shorts, Robert thought back to his stint in prison. The lack of privacy had been rough; he was used to wanking off or having sex several times a day, so going from that to nothing had been rough. He’d wanked off several times in the toilets when he had the chance, but even that was scarce. He’d been looking forward to reunion sex with Aaron, but their quick shag when he returned had not fully satisfied his cravings. Giving Aaron a blowjob yesterday had been an act of pure lust; he was so horny by that point it had been inevitable.

Robert pulled his semi-erect dick out and thought of Aaron. He thought back to the amazing sex they’d had the night before their wedding, when Aaron had begged Robert to come to the Woolpack and sort him out. Sneaking in and quietly opening Aaron’s bedroom door, to find Aaron completely naked, fingering his arse waiting for Robert.

“Fuck me Robert” Aaron had whispered. “Our last time as single men”. The thought made Robert stop momentarily.

“Best make it a good’un then” Robert had replied, smiling as Aaron crawled towards him and enveloped Robert’s dick with his mouth.

“Gonna make you walk down the aisle sore as fuck” Robert had promised as he had pounded Aaron as hard as he could without making too loud a noise. And to be fair, he had lived up to his promise.

Robert imagined Aaron’s perfect arse. God, his cock fit Aaron’s arse like a glove. And that mouth of his could work wonders. Robert had been with his fair share of men, and women for that matter, but had never come across anyone more skilled with his mouth than Aaron. Their sex was like fireworks going off in his mind: sometimes it could be passionate, tender, rough, even hateful all at the same time. 

Robert was now wanking his fully erect cock as he thought more of his and Aaron’s sex life. He remembered the first night they’d got a hotel room together, back when Aaron was Robert’s dirty little secret. God, they’d been at it like horny teenagers that night. They’d been unable to keep their hands off each other with the excitement of a whole night to themselves. Robert had came four times that night, then twice the next morning. The sex back then had felt so dirty and wrong due to the whole affair thing but had been so _right_. Robert was close now, imagining all the positions he had Aaron in that night. His favourite had been fucking doggy style against the windows for anyone to see, for the world to see that just for that night Aaron was all _his_. Aaron had loved it, too: he got so turned on being treated like Robert’s bitch he’d came all over the window before Robert had finished. The thought of that made Robert explode.

“Ohhhhh fuck Aaron” Robert groaned as he came in his hand. Remembering the good times made Robert so horny. He thought about texting Aaron back, but he didn’t quite know what to say to him yet. Anyway, Seb would undoubtedly be on his way by now with Rebecca and Ross, so he figured he should probably get ready. He was going to see his son! The thought put him in an exceptionally good mood, momentarily forgetting his problems with Aaron.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert is reunited with his son. And Ross Barton.

After a quick shower and breakfast, Robert’s nerves kicked in. He hoped Seb still remembered him. His heart broke at the thought; surely he was still somewhere in Seb’s mind, even if it had been a while. Hopefully, Rebecca and Ross had told Seb they were going to see his dad. Well, _dads_. Robert supposed he ought to remind Aaron about seeing Seb. Clutching his phone, he shot Aaron a speedy text message:

‘Seb’s on his way now, if you want to see him pop round in about an hour.’

Aaron replied almost immediately:

‘Thx will be there’

As Robert wondered whether to reply, he heard a car pull up outside. Legs like jelly, Robert rushed to the door and opened it.

Outside, Ross was opening the passenger door to pick up Seb. There was no sign of Rebecca.

“Alright jailbait” Ross shouted towards Robert as he headed to the door with Seb. Ross looked well; his scars had healed significantly more, doing nothing to hide the obvious good looks he has. He was, and still is, one of the hottest men Emmerdale had ever seen, Robert thought as he stood in front of Robert with his son in hand.

“Hello Seb..hi mate, do you remember me?” Robert smiled to his son. In response, Seb just laughed and pointed to Robert with his stuffed monkey toy.

“I bought him this…he still likes it?” Robert asked, beaming at his son.

“Can’t go anywhere without it, the rascal” Ross replied as he handed Seb to Robert. Seb had grown so much since Robert had last saw him. His blonde hair had grown in, just like Robert’s had at that age. 

“Where’s Rebecca?” Robert asked as he led the way into Vic’s house.

“Off on a spa retreat for the weekend…bought it for her, thought she could use it seeing as its her first time away from Seb in ages” Ross responded. He jumped onto the armchair and chucked Seb’s bag on the floor next to him as he looked round Vic’s living room.

“So how was prison then? Meet any new boyfriends?” Ross asked, his humour as dry as ever.

“Funny” Robert scowled at Ross. What _did_ Rebecca see in him besides his good looks? He would have much preferred Rebecca here over Ross so they could discuss future childcare. Plus, Ross is an arse.

“Well I can’t help but notice you’re living _here_ instead of with lover boy…what happened there?” Ross probed, keen to hear the gossip like the rest of the village.

“We’re working on it, kind of…he’ll be over in a bit to see Seb, anyway” Robert responded as he fussed his son, playing with his toy monkey. “What time do you need to leave? I was hoping I could take him round the village, everyone’s dying to see him. Vic, Diane, probably the Dingles…” he trailed off.

“Not till tonight. Gonna pop up to the farm in a bit, see Moira and that…maybe have a cheeky pint at the pub” Ross said.

Robert frowned. “Drinking when you’re driving later with my son? Is that sensible?” Robert replied with a frown on his face.

“Well you would know all about sensible wouldn’t ya…were you anyone’s bitch in prison or were you not anyone’s type?” Ross asked with a smirk.

Despite being angry, Robert’s dick jolted in his trousers. _The price I have to pay to see my son._

An hour later, Aaron was knocking on Victoria’s door. He’d had yet another sleepless night last night, between worrying about Robert and being excited to see his stepson. He was happy when he’d received Robert’s text, showing that Robert still wanted Aaron to be a part of Seb’s life. That was good, right? He just hoped the day wasn’t as awkward as he was imagining.

Aaron was somewhat startled when the door opened, and he was face-to-face with Ross Barton. “Ah, and here’s DILF number three!” Ross exclaimed as he moved out the way for Aaron to enter. _Jesus, he’s still hot as fuck,_ Aaron thought.

“Funny as ever” Aaron retorted as he made his way to the living room, where Robert was still playing with Seb. Robert looked up and nodded to Aaron as he entered.

“Seb! Hi pal” Aaron exclaimed as he knelt down so he was eye level with Seb, picking up some of his toys to play with him.

Despite still being angry with Aaron, Robert beamed watching Aaron play with Seb. “We were thinking of heading to the pub for lunch if you want to come” he blurted out. 

Aaron looked up, smiling. “Yeah, that would be great” he replied, locking eyes with Robert. This was a good start, he thought.

“Great, and you’re buying daddy” Ross butted in, pointing to Robert.

It had been a great day. Robert, Aaron and Ross had gone to the pub for lunch and to show off Seb to everyone. Chas, Paddy, Diane, Victoria and Charity had been among the many people that had came over to their table to see little Seb. Robert thought it would be awkward seeing some of the villagers, but overall, it had gone okay. Charity had cracked almost as many jokes as Ross, but he could deal with jokes. Chas had been frosty with him, but that was to be expected. Aaron must have had a word with her, though, because she soon backed off and even gave him a half-smile as he’d left. Things between him and Aaron seemed better. They didn’t really have chance to talk seeing as Ross was with them most of the day, but they hadn’t argued, so that was a good sign. 

Robert was now at Victoria’s with Seb. Ross had gone to see Moira, but should be back any minute now. Just as he was wishing he could have longer with Seb, there was a knock at the door. _Already? Can’t I have more time with my son?_

Robert opened the door. It was not Ross on the other side, but Aaron.

“Oh, hey” Robert said softly.

“Hi, look I was just hoping we could talk. Please?” Aaron asked desperately.

“Um, okay. Ross is due back any minute, though” Robert replied. “Come on in”.

“Thanks” Aaron said as he entered.

“So um, today was nice” Robert started as they stood in the kitchen. Robert grabbed a couple of beers out the fridge for himself and Aaron.

“Yeah, it was. I thought, after yesterday, it would be awkward, but…look, thanks for inviting me. It’s made my day” Aaron said.

“Me, too.” Robert smiled to Aaron. 

“And look, about David…”

“Aaron, you really don’t have to…”

“No, I do. It was daft. I think I just wanted to…prove something to myself. I don’t know, prove that I can still go out and find someone else if I wanted to. That you weren’t my only option, you know? You turn up and say everything I’ve wanted to hear from you and I just- it was too much. Sometimes you’re too much for me… so I did something stupid and I hurt you and I just, I’m sorry, okay?” Aaron blurted out one word after another and he couldn’t stop.

Robert sighed and looked down. “So you had wild sex in the toilets to what, prove you could?” he asked as he shook his head.

“Not just that, I just- come on Rob, we’ve been here before, can’t we just- “

“Oh classic, throwing that in my face. You know, I apologised a thousand times about sleeping with Rebecca, and you said you’d never use that against me, never act as though my son is a mistake!” Robert exclaimed.

“I NEVER said Seb is a mistake, he’s my son too! I just meant that-“

Aaron’s words were interrupted by the door opening and Ross walking through.

“Am I interrupting?”

“Yes” Aaron said.

“No” Robert said in unison. “Aaron was just leaving”.

Aaron sighed and looked at Robert. He nodded once, gave an apologetic look to Robert and left.

“Boyfriend drama?” Ross asked as he hiccupped.

“Are you drunk?” Robert asked as he looked Ross over. His eyes were slightly bloodshot, he had a permanent relaxed smirk on his face and he could smell the faint scent on whiskey on him.

“Might be a bit…Moira and Matty were drinking when I got there…what’s a lad to do” Ross said with another hiccup.

_Fantastic._

“Alright I’ve spoken to Vic, she said you can stay the night on the sofa. What were you thinking?” Robert scowled as he handed Ross a spare blanket and pillow for the sofa.

“Oi, cut me some slack…least now you get a night with Seb” Ross replied as he grabbed the pillow and placed it behind his head as he sat on the sofa.

“Yeah that’s great, doesn’t explain why you’re smashed when you’re meant to be driving home right now” Robert said as he sat next to Ross on the sofa, handing him a glass of water.

“Yeah well if it weren’t for me you wouldn’t even have him now” Ross said, closing his eyes.

“What do you mean?” Robert asked, his brows furrowed in confusion.

Ross sighed and rubbed his head as he filled Robert in on the truth. “Rebecca didn’t want you seeing Seb. Said you gave away that right when you killed someone” Ross said. “I said you should be able to see him, we argued and here I am”.

“I thought you said you’d booked her a spa weekend?” Robert asked. 

Ross laughed. “More like she booked herself one to get away from me for a couple of days. Said if I’m so dead set on you seeing Seb that I’ll be driving him on my own” Ross sighed.

“But, I don’t understand, why would you help me?” Robert asked. He thought Ross hated him, this made no sense.

“I just thought, if it was me- and it could easily be me, you know what I’m like- I’d want someone in my corner. You did a bad thing, doesn’t make you a bad person or a bad dad.”

“Thanks. I think that’s the first nice thing someone’s done for me since before prison” Robert laughed, and Ross laughed with him.

“So what is the deal with you and Aaron? Not together?” Ross asked.

“It’s complicated…” Robert started.

“We’re not on Facebook, you know. Spit it out.” Ross said.

“He slept with someone. After I got out. And now I don’t know if we can even trust each other. He brought up me sleeping with Rebecca…I thought we were past that, but obviously not” Robert sighed as he spilled to Ross.

“Wow…Aaron, playing the field, now that’s interesting” Ross laughed.

“What you on about?” Robert asked curiously.

“Well, he’s not like me and you is he, pegged him for a good boy really” Ross said smirking.

“Oh, and we’re not good boys?” Robert replied laughing too now.

“Nah…wrong’uns, me and you”

They laughed in unison now.

“Like, remember that robbery you got me and Aaron to do? I remember he was moody the whole time, but me and you, we know how to get the job done” Ross laughed, remembering when Robert had orchestrated a robbery at Home Farm.

“Yeah, not my finest hour…” Robert replied.

“Were you fucking Aaron by then?” Ross asked seriously now.

“What…no” Robert replied, looking at the peculiar expression on Ross’ face.

“Bet you wanted to though, didn’t you?” 

“I, erm…” Robert didn’t know where this was going but Ross’ questions were getting weird.

“Come on, admit it. You were perving on him the whole time, right?”

Robert thought back. To be fair, he had been eyeing up Aaron that day. Aaron’s cheek, his reluctance to take part in the robbery, his pert arse in those trousers… “I might have” Robert replied.

“But not me?” Ross asked grinning.

“What…course not…” Robert replied nervously. Why was Ross asking these questions?

“Why, what’s wrong with me?” Ross asked, giving Robert his best attempt at puppy dog eyes now.

“Nothing, I…there’s nothing wrong with you” Robert stuttered.

“You sound nervous mate, you okay?” Ross asked with mock concern, placing his hand on Robert’s back and rubbing it gently.

“Yeah, I, no…what are you doing?” Robert asked.

“Shhh, just relax mate, you seem tense” Ross said as he continued to rub Robert’s back, hand slowly travelling down towards Robert’s arse.

“Okay” Robert whispered as he sat still while Ross’ hand found the beginning of Robert’s arse crack.

Ross suddenly sat up straight, making eye contact with Robert with a serious expression on his face. “So this robbery…bet you had a few naughty thoughts after, didn’t you?” Ross asked as he placed his other hand on Robert’s thigh, stroking it slowly.

“I- Ross, what are you- “ Robert began.

“Just answer the question.” Ross said firmly.

“A few yeah, but I wasn’t- “ Robert started but Ross cut him off again.

“Oh yeah, what was I doing?” Ross asked innocently as he began to unzip Robert’s trousers.

“You uh, you were on your knees…and uh, oh god” Robert moaned as Ross pulled out Robert’s growing erection.

“Keep going” Ross replied as he slowly started wanking Robert’s cock.

“You were sucking me off…and uh, Aaron was- “ 

“Shhh, I don’t wanna hear about him. I wanna know what I was doing” Ross asserted.

“Right, you were sucking me off…tickling my balls as well. The we were, oh fuck, we were fucking on the kitchen counter. I was pounding you, and uh, oh god, you were begging for me to let you cum. But I wouldn’t let you. Then I took you upstairs and fucked you in mine and Chrissie’s bed. You were worshipping me” Robert groaned as Ross began to strip.

“Sounds good that. You’re just forgetting one thing” Ross stated, “I’d be fucking _you_ ”.

Upstairs, Robert shut his bedroom door quietly. _It’s a good job Seb’s sleeping in Harry’s room,_ he thought as he unbuttoned his shirt and watched as Ross jumped onto his bed, wanking his cock. This was so hot.

“Come on then Sugden…let’s live out this fantasy” Ross flashed a devilish smirk as he beckoned Robert closer. Robert stood next to the bed, fully naked as Ross crawled towards him.

“Hello big boy…” Ross said as he licked the tip of Robert’s dick. He licked his way to the base of Robert’s dick, before taking his balls into his mouth, eagerly licking up Robert’s ball sweat.

“mmm…mmm” Ross moaned around Robert’s balls. Robert pulled them out and waved his nine-inch cock in front of Ross’ face.

“You want this?”

“Oh god yeah” Ross gasped as he took at least five inches of Robert’s dick into his mouth straight away, edging himself closer to the base of Robert’s cock.

“Wow you give a good blowjob…you done this before?” Robert grunted as Ross blew on his dick like a well-oiled machine. He pulled Ross’ hair back so he could catch a breath and answer his question.

“Uhhhh, that would be telling mate” Ross answered with a shit-eating grin on his face. This guy was full of secrets, Robert thought.

In response, Robert pushed his head back to work as Ross took even more of Robert’s cock into his willing mouth. _He must have done this before; he is way too good at this. I wonder who with._

Robert was now leaking pre-cum into Ross’ mouth. Robert pulled out, and Ross licked his lips in response.

“Tasty…now get on all fours” Ross commanded. Robert wanked his cock as he climbed onto the bed and bent over, exposing his arse to Ross. Truth be told, Robert had been fucked by Aaron a handful of times when Robert had been in the mood for it. Despite usually being a top, Robert owned a dildo and liked to use it every now and again.

Ross lifted his hand and spanked Robert’s arse, leaving a red mark on his peachy, round cheek. Robert knew his arse looked good, which is why he liked to wear trousers that showed off the perfect shape of it. He cried out as loudly as he dared as Ross spanked him another several times.

Robert groaned as he felt Ross’ wet finger invade his hole. He could not believe sex god Ross Barton was currently fingering his arse with two fingers. _Better than David Metcalfe,_ he thought. Knowing what was about to come, Robert crawled down by the side of the bed and grabbed the bottle of lube he’d stashed under there. Thankfully, it was _not_ strawberry flavoured.

“You ready for a pounding, Sugden?” Ross whispered as he leaned into Robert’s ear and licked at it.

“God yes…please Ross…fuck me” Robert murmured as he prepared for the first fucking he’d had in over a year.

“Here it comes ya filthy bastard” Ross sighed as the tip of his cock pushed into Robert’s hole. It was so _tight_ , which made it even more pleasurable for both men.

“Uhhhh yeah…mmm oh” Robert moaned as Ross got into a rhythm, fucking him relentlessly. Robert had never been fucked like this; with Aaron is was tender and gentle and full of love, but with Ross it was filthy, dirty, different. _Is this what it was like with Aaron and David?_

Robert was wanking his cock while Ross worked on his arse, in a pure state of pleasure. _I need to bottom more._

Robert couldn’t take much more. With a grunt, his orgasm approached, and he came all over his bedsheets, panting for breath. Ross didn’t pause, carrying on fucking him without a second thought to Robert.

“So…good…you fucking bitch!” Ross moaned as he felt his own orgasm approaching. “Fucking take it Sugden…oh yessssss!” Ross shouted out as he came, fucking Robert’s arse as he lay ropes of cum into his hole. Ross collapsed onto the bed as he watched the cum seep from Robert’s hole.

“Fuck…I needed that. Was that better than your fantasy, Sugden?” Ross whispered to Robert as he caught his breath, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

Robert just smirked at Ross in response and collapsed on the bed next to him. _Well, I’m totally screwed now._


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Aaron and Robert find common ground?

Robert sipped his americano in the café as he listened to Victoria fuss over Harry. After last nights events, he needed a strong coffee to clear his head. This morning, he and Ross had not mentioned the amazing sex they had, though Ross had smacked him playfully on the arse as he’d left with Seb. While the sex had been erotic to say the least, he wondered where this put his relationship with Aaron. They had made a _real_ mess of things since his return to the village. He wondered whether they would ever be able to get back to normal.

“Are you even listening? Hello, earth to Rob?” he jumped as he heard Victoria questioning him.

“Hmm…what?” he grumbled as he snapped out of his Aaron trance.

Victoria just shook her head and looked over Robert’s shoulder. Following her eyeline, he was further startled to see Jimmy King stood directly behind him.

Jimmy chuckled and clapped Robert on the shoulder. “I was saying welcome back, you plum” Jimmy said as he moved to sit beside Robert.

“Oh yeah, thanks Jimmy. Good to be back, mostly” he muttered. He really couldn’t deal with Jimmy badgering on, not today.

“Good, good. Erm, I don’t suppose you’ve gave any thought to coming back to Home James Haulage?” Jimmy asked. “It’s just, me and Nic have been struggling on our own, and you were so good at it. We could really use you” Jimmy said with a nervous look on his face.

“I don’t know Jimmy…me and Aaron aren’t on the best of terms at the minute. Might be difficult, all sharing the portacabin…” Robert started. Truth be told, it would be good to jump back into work, and it’s not like having a criminal record would mean he had job offers lining up. Plus, he’d enjoyed working at Home James Haulage.

“Well, you could work from home for a bit? The clients have missed you, some even dropped out after…” Jimmy trailed off. _Great,_ Robert thought, _something else to feel guilty about._ Thinking that Jimmy had lost business due to him did make Robert feel bad.

“Erm, I’ll have a think about it”

“That’s great, thanks Robert!” Jimmy exclaimed. He patted Robert on the shoulder so hard Robert almost spilled the remnants of his coffee before leaving.

“That’s…good, right?” Victoria asked. “Getting back to normal?”

“Yeah, some normal…” Robert muttered under his breath.

Bored of sitting in the house all day, Robert decided to stretch his legs and go for a walk. The fresh, Yorkshire air was one of the things he missed the most in prison. The beautiful scenery was another. Besides, it might be a good way to figure out his next move with Aaron.

As if by some twist of fate, the scrap van Aaron used to pick up scrap metal came winding down the country road. As it approached Robert, it came to a stop. Aaron wound down the window and looked to Robert.

“What you doing out here?” Aaron asked. 

“Just walking about, you?”

“Uh, working. Moira had some scrap metal up at the farm she wanted moving” Aaron replied. The hi-vis jacket Aaron was wearing was always a turn-on for Robert. _Dirty little grease monkey._

“Right, yeah. Course” Robert stated back. He didn’t really know what to say.

“I’m sorry about yesterday. You know I didn’t mean- “ Aaron started to apologise, but was cut off by Robert.

“I know. I might have overreacted a little, you know me” Robert said with a smile.

“Yeah. Bet it was no picnic being stuck with Ross all day” Aaron replied.

_If only you knew._ Guiltily, Robert looked down at the road.

Aaron stopped the van and climbed out, approaching Robert.

“Robert, I want us to be okay. We need to talk to each other without storming off or shouting, just sort out everything. I know it was a shock I slept with David- “ 

“I slept with Ross”

“You… _what?!_ ” Aaron looked at Robert open-mouthed.

Robert finally looked up. Aaron was stood there, hands on hips, staring at Robert incredulously.

“I, erm, yeah. Last night. It just happened- “

“I, I don’t believe this Robert. _Ross_?” Aaron went to step back into the van but Robert stopped him, pinning him against the side.

“You said no running. You just said it! We’ve both played away, we both regret it, let’s talk about it!” Robert said, emotion running through his voice. He couldn’t lose Aaron. _He just couldn’t._

In response, Aaron did something that shocked Robert more than if he’d punched him square in the face. He grabbed his face and kissed him. He kissed him hard, furiously and passionately. Robert sank into the kiss, pushing his tongue into Aaron’s open mouth and savouring every last second of it.

Without breaking apart, Aaron fiddled with Robert’s belt buckle and unbuttoned his trousers. He felt Robert’s dick, growing as the kiss deepened. Robert groaned into Aaron’s mouth as he felt Aaron's hands wrap around his dick.

“Aaron, what are we- “

“Shut up” Aaron demanded as he sank to his knees, taking Robert’s dick into his mouth. Despite having a blowjob from Ross the night before, Robert was hungry for more. He grabbed Aaron’s head and guided him through his second blowjob in less than 24 hours.

“Aaron…oh fuck” Robert moaned as he watched Aaron’s head bob up and down on his dick. If anyone was to drive past now they would be perfectly visible.

“We shouldn’t do this here…” Robert started.

In response, Aaron jumped up and grabbed Robert’s hand. “Come on then” Aaron ordered as he led Robert into the green fields surrounding the roads. Robert barely had time to pick up his trousers before he was being led away.

Stopping by a large oak tree in the edge of the field, they were now sheltered from the road by the thick hedge in between them. Aaron grabbed Robert and began kissing him again as both men used their hands to explore each other’s bodies. Aaron ran his hands down to Robert’s dick and began slowly wanking him, while Robert put his hands up Aaron’s t-shirt and pinched at his sensitive nipples. Both men moaned in pure lust of each other.

Breaking apart yet again, Robert guided his finger down towards Aaron’s arse. In response Aaron pulled his tracksuit bottoms all the way down and kicked them off. He guided Robert’s fingers towards his hole and Robert didn’t hesitate to push in his index finger.

“Oh fuckkkk” Aaron panted. He’d worked up quite a sweat at the farm so his hole was nice and sweaty, granting easy access for Robert.

While Robert worked on his hole, Aaron stripped off his t-shirt and hi-vis, now wearing nothing but his trainers and sports socks. Robert grabbed the hi-vis and shoved it back into Aaron’s arms.

“No…want you to keep this on…so hot” Robert groaned as Aaron put the hi-vis back on with a smirk. Aaron looked like a true porn star, now wearing just his sleeveless orange hi-vis as Robert added a second finger into Aaron’s accepting hole.

“Forgot you liked me wearing this…cheeky prick” Aaron smirked as he welcomed Robert’s fingers into his hole.

“Enough foreplay…fuck me. Now” Aaron demanded. Robert removed his fingers from Aaron’s hole as Aaron gasped, his arse feeling empty now. He moved and bent over as far as he could go, leaning against the tree for support.

Robert only grinned in response. God, Aaron was so hot when he was like this. Dressed like Robert’s slut, out in the open, begging for Robert’s cock.

“Beg me for it, slut” Robert ordered as Aaron grew impatient, needing to be filled.

“Please Rob…please fuck me. I need you in me so bad” Aaron moaned.

Robert responded by lining his cock up with Aaron’s hole and smashing in, hard. Aaron cried out as Robert’s dick enveloped his hole perfectly. 

“Oh fuck…so good Rob”

“Fuck yeah” Robert puffed as he mercilessly fucked Aaron against the tree. Their groans could attract attention from anyone walking by, but neither men cared; the pleasure they were both receiving was too great.

Aaron loved being fucked, and nobody could fuck him better than Robert. There was just something about the way Robert fucked him that made him feel so whole. The way he was repeatedly hitting Aaron’s prostate sent shivers through the younger man, making his dick leak copious amounts of pre-cum onto the grass below.

“Uh…Robert, so good…” Aaron groaned.

Robert could feel his orgasm approaching. He pulled out of Aaron, leaving his hole with an empty feeling once more.

“On your knees, slut” Robert ordered. Aaron, in his horned-up state, could only oblige as he sank onto the grass.

Robert wanked his cock fast, feeling the start of his orgasm.

“Fuck here it comes…take it bitch” Robert moaned as his dick exploded, covering Aaron’s face in his cum. Aaron licked up as much of it as he could, savouring the sweet taste of Robert’s cum.

“Oh fuck…so hot” Aaron moaned as he was sent over the edge, shooting his own cum into the grass by Robert’s feet.

Robert looked down at the hot mess that was Aaron, cum still coating his forehead and beard, naked expect for his hi-vis. He truly was a slut.

“That was fucking hot” Aaron finally said as he got up and got dressed.

“Really was” Robert agreed, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Both men looked at each other in silence for a moment, not knowing where to go from here.

“Want to go for a drink tonight?” Aaron finally asked.

“Sure, if that’s what you want?” Robert replied eagerly.

“Look, I know we have stuff to sort out, but I miss you, Robert. I miss this” Aaron said with a smile. Robert looked at Aaron’s sweaty, cum-coated face and broke out into laughter.

“Yeah, I’ve definitely missed this, too” Robert exclaimed.

Aaron smiled at Robert’s laughter. “I don’t know why, but that really turned me on, you and Ross…it should have made me angry, but…”

“I get what you mean. You and David, it made me angry, made me feel a lot of things but…damn, that would have been hot to see” Robert replied. Could they really be on the same page about this?

Aaron nodded, hope in his eyes. “Tonight then?”

“Tonight”


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert go for a drink

Robert entered the bar, feeling somewhat better than he did this morning. The day’s events so far had been a bit odd, but he had parted with Aaron on a positive note. Could they really work through them _both_ sleeping with other people? He fidgeted with his tie as he stood at the bar; he was wearing his famous burgundy suit, which he knew Aaron loved. Plus, it both showed off the bulge of his dick, and fit his arse comfortably. 

Ordering two pints from Charity, Robert made his way to one of the empty booths in the corner of the pub. That way, they could talk without prying ears that would doubtlessly be trying to listen. He sipped his pint as he looked around the pub at the familiar faces from the village: Rhona and Vanessa were sat at one table, Mandy and Vinny were at the bar, David and Eric were sat at the opposite end of the pub. He glared over to David, who caught Robert’s eye and looked away quickly, looking guiltily into his pint. As he continued to glare daggers in David’s direction, Aaron walked in. Immediately clocking where Robert was looking, he glanced towards David and blushed slightly before making his way to Robert.

“Hey” Aaron said as he grabbed the pint Robert had bought for him and took a generous gulp. Like David, he was wearing a guilty expression on his face.

“Hi” Robert replied, still staring over to David.

“Stop it” Aaron said with a sigh, watching Robert’s expression.

Robert snapped out of his trance, finally looking to Aaron. “Sorry” he muttered.

Aaron placed his hand on top of Robert’s and gave it a squeeze.

“Sorry, just couldn’t stop picturing the two of you for a second there” Robert said. They had sex right in this pub, in the bathroom. David’s hands all over Aaron, kissing him, marking him like he was his  
own. The thought made Robert equal parts furious and horny.

“You know I’m sorry about that” Aaron stated, looking at Robert with a sad expression.

“I know, I know. And I know I did the exact same thing with Ross, I can’t say anything. This is weird, Aaron” Robert admitted. “Earlier was amazing, but I don’t know where we go from here.”

“We could just…enjoy this pint, for now?” Aaron asked, smiling at Robert. “I’m exhausted of thinking about the future. My head has been fried the past few days, I just want to enjoy here and now. With you”.

Robert smiled back to Aaron as he gulped from his pint. “Sounds good to me”.

Naturally, the booze had flowed at a steady pace all evening, so three hours later Aaron and Robert were both feeling merry to say the least. Robert came staggering back from the bar with two pints as well as six shots on a tray.

“Oh no, you haven’t!” Aaron exclaimed as he saw Robert carrying the tray over.

“Oh yes he has” Charity shouted across from the bar, giggling as she watched Robert struggle to carry the tray.

“Bloody hell” Aaron muttered under his breath.

“Don’t worry…it’s just tequila” Robert said as he sat down, grinning from ear to ear at Aaron’s facial expression. Aaron _hated_ tequila.

“Think I’d rather take a shot of literally anything else” Aaron laughed as he and Robert drank the first shot.

“Yeah…like my cum” Robert whispered to Aaron sniggering.

Aaron’s dick stirred in his jeans. Robert was always horny when he was drunk.

“Haha, shut it” Aaron replied sarcastically.

“What you…liked the facial I gave you earlier didn’t ya” Robert murmured to Aaron as he pushed another tequila shot in front of him. Was Robert trying to get him drunk?

“You know I did, dirty bastard” Aaron winked to Robert as he drank to second shot, shuddering as he did so. 

“Being out in public like that, such a turn on” Robert hiccupped.

“Robert, stop” Aaron said as he could feel himself getting turned on by Robert’s words. To shut him up, he pushed the last two shots to Robert, who picked them up and slammed them down, one after the other. Robert was well and truly drunk now.

“Gotta piss. I’ll get the next round in a sec” Aaron muttered as he made his way to the toilets.

Aaron made his way to the urinal and let his piss flow out his semi-erect dick. Damn Robert getting him both drunk and horny at the pub.

Behind him, he felt the doors open and Billy Fletcher walked in. He and Billy had a rocky history after Billy was part of the group that bullied him in prison, but since his relocation to Emmerdale Aaron had  
thawed somewhat. Aaron was friends with his brother who swore Billy was after a fresh start, which Aaron himself managed to get in Emmerdale as a teenager.

As Billy stood at the urinals and fished out his own cock, the doors went yet again. Suddenly, Aaron felt hands on his hips as he felt Robert’s tequila breath on the back of his neck.

“Hello Mr. Dingle” Robert muttered as he leaned into Aaron.

“Rob- what are you doing” Aaron laughed, slightly embarrassed that Billy was witnessing whatever it was Robert was doing.

“Nothing much babe…wow, what’s that?” Robert asked as his hand touched Aaron’s semi-erect cock, still hanging out at the urinals. He saw Billy look too out the corner of his eye.

“Robert…no not here” Aaron whispered.

“Thought you liked it in here…that’s what *hiccup* I heard anyway…” Robert breathed to Aaron. Robert wrapped his hand around Aaron’s cock and began slowly wanking it.

“Robert…” Aaron started, but Robert moved his hand to cover Aaron’s mouth.

Billy shifted next to him, turning to face the pair. “Lads, don’t think you should be doing that in here”. Despite his words, Billy was still staring at Robert’s movements.

“Just a bit of fun, isn’t it Aaron?” Robert asked Aaron, who of course still couldn’t answer due to Robert’s hand covering his mouth.

“Jesus” Billy muttered as Robert pulled Aaron’s balls out and began stroking them.

“He loves this, don’t you babe?” Robert said innocently.

Aaron was in such a horned-up state he didn’t care who was watching. He knew he could push Robert off if he wanted to, storm off and apologise to Billy, but he didn’t want to. Being with Robert like this was worth a bit of embarrassment.

As if reading Aaron’s mind, Robert let go of his mouth and sank to his knees. Despite having just been pissing at the urinal, Robert took Aaron’s dick into his mouth, moaning out as he did so. Alcohol made Robert _really horny._

“Wow he’s really going for it” Billy muttered. 

“Fuck yeah he is” Aaron muttered back. Aaron closed his eyes, zoning Billy out and focusing on the expert blowjob he was receiving. If anyone came in right now they would be screwed but fuck it. Let them try and prise Robert off him.

Robert lapped up Aaron’s cock, tasting the pre-cum leaking from him. Despite having sex only earlier in the day both men were ready to go again. The chemistry between the two men was so electric it only took one touch for it to lead to sex. Once Robert had grabbed him at the urinal, he knew it was game over.

Aaron opened his eyes, and to his surprise Billy was now wanking his own cock, watching Robert on his knees servicing Aaron.

Robert looked to Billy and took Aaron’s cock out his mouth. “Enjoying the show?” he asked.

“I, erm, I…” Billy muttered.

“You’ll enjoy this then” Robert replied, winking at Billy.

Robert span Aaron around so Aaron was facing the wall. He pulled Aaron’s trousers down further to expose all of Aaron’s arse. Without pausing, Robert dove in between the juicy arse cheeks and began licking at Aaron’s hole.

“Oh shit Rob, that’s it” Aaron moaned in appreciation. Billy’s jaw dropped as he watched Robert perform unspeakable things to Aaron. Billy considered himself straight, but he couldn’t deny the scene in front of him was one of the hottest he had ever seen. The pleasure on Aaron’s face was unquestionable.

As Robert was working on Aaron’s hole he began wanking Aaron’s cock in unison. He wanted to pleasure his lover as much as possible, and to show Billy how much he could make Aaron moan.

“He’s such a slut for me” Robert gasped as he pulled out of Aaron’s arse and gave it a slap.

“Fuck yeah I am” Aaron moaned.

Robert stood up and pulled his own cock out, which was rock hard. Billy gasped as he looked at the size of Robert’s cock, stood fully erect pressing up against Aaron’s hole.

“Watch this” Robert said, winking at Billy once more. With that, he slammed into Aaron with such force that both Billy and Aaron gasped in unison.

“Fuck Rob” Aaron groaned. He didn’t care one bit who heard him, the sex was too good to stop.

“How is he taking all that?” Billy asked in awe.

“Fits like a glove” Robert simply replied, pounding Aaron with such force Aaron was moaning each time he was smashed into.

“Shit” Billy muttered under his breath. He was wanking his cock faster now, turned on by the scene in front of him.

“Fuck Rob…don’t stop…fuck me” Aaron begged.

“Oh baby…so good…” Robert moaned.

This was better than any porno Billy had watched. Seeing the two drunk, sweaty men fucking with such force pushed him over the edge as he came into his hand, groaning as he did so. Panting slightly, Billy quickly washed his hands and exited, taking one last look at the hot duo.

“Reckon he enjoyed that” Robert laughed as he fucked Aaron. He could feel his own orgasm approaching.

Aaron could only moan in reply. Sweat was dripping down his face as he felt Robert speed up, smashing into his G-spot as he did so.

“Fuckkkkkk” Aaron moaned as Robert hit his prostate over and over. Unable to hold it in any longer, Aaron’s cock exploded, spraying the wall before him in his cum.

“Fuck yeah” Robert moaned as he watched Aaron explode, clapping Aaron’s arse cheeks as he felt his own dick begin to explode deep into Aaron’s hole.

“Oh yes…oh fuck” Robert moaned as he bit down on Aaron’s shoulder as he bred Aaron, pumping in and out slowly as he felt the cum trickle out.

Both men panted as their orgasms subsided. They looked at one another and shared a deep, meaningful kiss.

As they got dressed, Robert was in ecstasy. _Maybe they were going to be okay. Just maybe, they were going to make it._


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron gets down and dirty while on his daily run

Aaron loved to run. Besides sex, it was his favourite form of exercise. Plus, he always wore his tight black jockstrap, which made his bulge visible in his shorts and made his dick extra sweaty, which Robert always loved. As he ran his usual route through the thick forests surrounding Home Farm, he thought back to the events of yesterday. Both he and Robert had very much enjoyed putting on a show for Billy, and they had both been turned on to know they had both slept with other people. As much as the sex between the two men was amazing, this new development in their sex life was exciting. He didn’t know what the future held for the pair, but he was really enjoying living in the present and not focusing on all the angst and drama that came with their relationship.

As he was adjusting his headphones so he could listen to the upbeat songs being played (currently some cheesy Taylor Swift song that Robert had added to his playlist), he quite literally ran into someone. Falling backwards onto the floor, Aaron was momentarily shocked to see Jamie Tate standing over him.

“Shit, sorry mate! My bad” Jamie panted. He too had apparently been out jogging, wearing a hoodie and a pair of tight shorts that Aaron could clearly see the outline of Jamie’s bulge in.

“No that’s my fault, wasn’t looking” Aaron muttered, nodding to Jamie as he offered a hand to pull him up.

Aaron looked down and saw his legs were now covered in mud, as were his own shorts.

“Got to stop meeting like this” Jamie laughed, remembering the other day when they had accidentally walked into one another outside the Woolpack.

“Yeah, right. Don’t usually run into anyone round here, thought I was the only one who ran here” Aaron said. He had chosen here specifically because he knew nobody else really travelled around this part of Emmerdale.

“Yeah, me too. It’s close to mum’s house, didn’t think anybody would dare come near” Jamie said, and both men laughed in unison.

Aaron eyed the bulge in Jamie’s shorts again. He could have sworn the bulge had grown slightly bigger.

“Want to run together for a while?” Jamie asked. “I’ve not long started running around here, can show me the best route to follow?”

“Uh, yeah, sure” Aaron said. He liked to run alone, but he supposed he’d make an exception. Just this once.

“Great, thanks” Jamie said appreciatively. 

As they ran side by side through Aaron’s usual route, Aaron could no stop shooting sideways glances to the younger man. He’d fantasised about Jamie several times since his arrival to the village, yet this was the first time they had properly spoke to one another. He glanced behind at Jamie’s arse, perfectly fitting into his tight shorts.

As they came to a stop close to Home Farm, Jamie and Aaron both panted and sweat dripped from both men. 

“So I saw Robert’s back from prison, that must be good for you” Jamie said as he sipped from his water bottle.

Aaron faltered before answering. He was not expecting to speak about his love life to a bloke he barely knows. “Yeah, it’s great”. He didn’t really know what else to say on the matter without going into too much detail. “How’s things with you and…Andrea, isn’t it?” Aaron asked. 

Jamie chuckled. “Yeah, it’s okay. Well, no, it’s not, dunno why I said that. Haven’t really been getting along lately” Jamie admitted. “Ever since we moved here, I dunno it just hasn’t felt the same”.

Aaron felt awkward as Jamie rattled on about his failing love life. “Oh, right…sorry to hear that”.

“Sorry, I dunno why I’m offloading like that! Just frustrating. Haven’t had so much as a blowie in months” Jamie sighed.

The thought of Jamie wanting a blowjob sent a stir to Aaron’s dick.

“Sorry, oversharing. Feel free to stop me” Jamie laughed as he took another sip of water.

“No it’s- that must really suck for you. I’m usually going mad after a few days” Aaron said, trying to make Jamie feel better. In fact, Aaron was usually going mad if he went one day without any form of action, but he didn’t want to overshare himself.

Jamie smiled at Aaron in response. “At least you have Robert back now then!”

“Yeah” Aaron muttered in response. Then a cheeky thought ran through his head and he was speaking before he could stop himself. “Probably won’t see him today though” he smiled back to Jamie.

Jamie locked eyes with Aaron. He was unsure whether Jamie would pick up on the faint suggestion he had offered him. Aaron watched as Jamie adjusted his bulge and licked his lips.

“Is that right?” Jamie responded.

“Yeah…I mean, I could drop him a text and see him in a bit…or not” Aaron said flirtatiously.

“Or you could…” Jamie began.

“Yeah, or I could” Aaron said simply.

Jamie chuckled nervously. He’d never done anything with a lad before, but he hadn’t been touched in months and here was someone offering to give him a blowjob, when he was horny as fuck, no strings attached. How could he refuse?

In response, Jamie cupped his bulge and gave it a squeeze, watching Aaron’s lustful expression as he did so. He pulled down his shorts so his dick was exposed.

Aaron walked up close to Jamie and gave it a squeeze.

“It’s quite sweaty, sorry” Jamie apologised.

“Don’t be sorry…” Aaron said as he crouched down and licked up and down Jamie’s shaft, collecting the sweat in his mouth. Jamie groaned in response, already getting an erection.

Aaron took Jamie’s cock into his mouth, bringing several more moans from him.

“Oh god that feels good” Jamie panted.

While Aaron gave Jamie the first blowjob he’d received this year, he began to tickle Jamie’s surprisingly hairy balls. Jamie clearly liked this, as he spurted a generous load of pre-cum into Aaron’s willing mouth.

“Mmm…tasty” Aaron moaned before diving back in for more. Aaron grabbed his own cock out of his sweaty jockstrap and began to wank his own cock while pleasuring Jamie.

Wanting to test Jamie’s limits, Aaron reached around and started moving his finger up and down against Jamie’s arse crack. That certainly got Jamie’s attention.

“Whoa…what are you- “

“Shhh, you’ll enjoy it I promise” Aaron said, winking at Jamie.

“Oh god…” Jamie groaned as he felt Aaron begin to probe his arse with one finger. His arse was worm and sweaty, just how Aaron liked it. Aaron was buzzing to finally get to probe Jamie’s perfect little bubble butt that had been teasing him since his arrival to the village.

“You like that?” Aaron asked as he saw Jamie’s face tense up. He knew his orgasm was approaching after only five minutes of action. _He really was desperate for a blowjob,_ Aaron thought.

Aaron decided to take advantage of Jamie’s horned up state. Standing up, he planted his lips on Jamie, who began kissing him desperately as Aaron slowly wanked Jamie’s cock, teasing him.

“I…I want to…” Jamie moaned.

“Yeah? What do you want?” Aaron asked innocently as he tortured Jamie.

“I wanna cum, please!” Jamie begged.

“You asked for it” Aaron said. He dove back in, kissing Jamie as the younger man could taste his own pre-cum and dick sweat in Aaron’s mouth. He sped up his actions, quickly wanking both himself and Jamie off at the same time.

“Oh fuck…oh fuck I’m…I’m gonna cum!” Jamie cried out. Aaron felt his own orgasm approaching as he watched Jamie shoot cum all over Aaron’s t-shirt, coating him in so many ropes of cum. Months of pent-up frustration exited Jamie as Aaron was covered in his juices.

“Fuck” Aaron muttered as he came too, all over Jamie’s hoodie. Both men gasped as they caught their breath after the short-lived but erotic encounter.

“That was different. I needed that” Jamie said. “Don’t know how I’m going to explain this though” he muttered, pointing to his cum-soaked hoodie.

“Best take it off then” Aaron laughed. Jamie rolled his eyes as he removed the hoodie, exposing his flat stomach and treasure trail of hair leading to his dick.

“Fucking hell, I came everywhere. Sorry mate”

“Don’t worry, worth it” Aaron smirked to Jamie.

Jamie smiled and without another word, he nodded to Aaron and began to jog back towards Home Farm. Aaron stayed for a moment, bringing his phone out and taking a selfie with his cum-stained t-shirt. He sent it to Robert with the message:

‘Guess wot I been up 2? :P’

Within minutes, he received a reply:

‘Fuck, that’s made me horny. Get here, now.’

Laughing to himself, Aaron adjusted his own dick before jogging off towards the village.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert continue to have no-strings fun. How far will it go?

“So…tell me again how you seduced yet another straight bloke?” Robert asked. They were currently in Aaron’s bedroom, Robert on his back and Aaron sat on top riding him. They had been going at it for the past hour, bodies intertwined and sweat pouring between both men.

“Fuck…didn’t take much convincing…he was gagging for it” Aaron panted. As he had retold to story to Robert, both men had become so aroused they had fucked right there and then. Aaron had retold the story several times since while Robert fucked him.

“Mmm…reckon we should fuck with him together…he looks like a total bottom” Robert moaned. He and Aaron shagging the same guy had been a fantasy of his as long as he could remember.

“Oh yeah…mmm fuck Robert…you’d like that?”

“Fuck yeah I would…” Robert groaned, imagining Aaron fucking Jamie Tate’s arse while he himself fucked Jamie’s mouth.

“Thought I was the only arse you needed…” Aaron said. To emphasise his point, he rode Robert faster, making the bed shake with his strides.

“FUCK Aaron…so good” Robert gasped. “Don’t worry babe, you’re more than enough for me…just would be so fuckin’ hot”.

“Tell me about it” Aaron moaned. His strides became more frantic, signalling to Robert that he was close to reaching his orgasm. In response, Robert joined in Aaron’s movements so that his cock went right to Aaron’s prostate with each thrust.

“FUCKKKK ROB” Aaron shouted out, exploding all over Robert’s chest.

“Naughty boy” Robert muttered, scooping up Aaron’s cum with his fingers and shoving them into Aaron’s mouth. Aaron was only too happy to lap it all up as Robert continued to fuck Aaron.

“Fuck yes…I’m gonna cum!” Robert screeched. Aaron leaned down and kissed Robert, sharing his cum in their mouths as they shared a deep, passionate kiss. As they explored each other’s mouths Aaron felt Robert shoot load after load into Aaron’s hole, groaning into his lover’s mouth as he did so.

Aaron lazily climbed off Robert and collapsed on the bed next to him. His bedsheets were covered in cum stains from the past several days that the pair had been holed up, fucking non-stop like wild animals. They did have a lot of lost time to make up for.

“Were you serious…about Jamie? Wanting an actual threesome?” Aaron asked as he leaned into Robert’s chest and cuddled him.

“I mean, it could be fun? We’ve been playing about with other people separately, might as well do it together as well” Robert replied, kissing Aaron’s forehead. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

Aaron sat at the bar, waiting. Jamie had been sat with Rhona and Vanessa for the past hour, and Aaron had been patiently watching them. He’d made eye contact with Jamie a couple of times, and each time Jamie had looked away, blushing. Maybe Robert was right in thinking he _was_ a total bottom. With an arse like that, it would be a crime not to be.

Finally, he watched as Rhona made her goodbyes and Vanessa walked to the bar to talk to Charity. Jamie was just finishing his pint and would undoubtedly be leaving too. _Now_ was his moment. Making his   
way to the table Jamie was at, he slid into the chair directly next to him.

“Alright mate?” Aaron asked, clapping his hand on Jamie’s knee in what anyone watching would assume is a friendly hello.

“Oh, um, hi Aaron, how you doing?” Jamie asked, flustered. _Total bottom._

“Yeah not bad pal, just been horny as fuck since I last saw you” Aaron said casually. 

Jamie looked at Aaron with wide eyes before looking around to make sure nobody heard him.

“Aaron mate” Jamie laughed nervously, shaking his head. “That was fun, but- “

“Still not getting any at home?” Aaron asked.

Jamie gulped. “Erm, no, but…”

“So…” Aaron trailed off. He picked up Jamie’s pint and finished it off in one. “Listen, in a sec I’m gonna get up and head back to mine. Then I’m gonna strip off and get on my knees, lube up my arse and wait for someone to use it. You’ve got ten minutes or I’ll use my dildo”. And with that, Aaron patted Jamie on the knee and left.

Jamie was only sat there for thirty seconds before he got up and followed.

Jamie followed Aaron into his house and shut the door quickly behind him. Aaron grabbed him by the hand and practically dragged him upstairs.

“I’ve never had sex with a bloke before” Jamie said apprehensively.

“Don’t worry, I’ll go easy on ya” Aaron replied.

“Okay, but…”

“Shhh, you’ll love it I swear” Aaron reassured him. Smiling, he opened the bedroom door.

Inside, Jamie was shocked to find Robert, fully naked on Aaron’s bed. He was already hard, wanking his cock. On the bed next to him sat a bottle of strawberry lube and a pack of condoms.

“You boys ready to have some fun?” Robert asked, smirking at the two lads.

Jamie was gobsmacked. “Aaron, what’s going on? I thought it was going to be just us?”

Robert crawled to the foot of the bed and took Jamie’s hand in his. “What’s wrong with me?” he asked with puppy dog eyes.

“No, it’s not that, it’s just…I’m not…”

“It doesn’t matter about labels, mate. As long as you enjoy yourself”. Robert jumped off the bed and held Jamie by the waist.

“I just…”

Aaron intervened. “Shh, no more talking now. Just enjoy yourself”. Aaron began to unbutton Jamie’s shirt, while Robert unbuckled his belt and lowered his trousers.

“Nice piece you got there…” Robert complimented, giving his dick and balls a quick squeeze.

“Mmm…nipples of steel up here too” Aaron said, giving each of Jamie’s nipples a pinch.

“Oh god guys…” Jamie moaned, his dick already at half-mast.

Jamie was now fully naked. Aaron parted Jamie’s arse cheeks and started licking the outside of Jamie’s hole.

“Oh god Aaron…what are you doing…” Jamie asked, torn between his mind and the pleasure he was receiving. 

To shut Jamie up, Robert pulled Jamie in and kissed him. Robert’s hands travelled to Jamie’s dick and started slowly wanking it as he moaned into Robert’s mouth.

Aaron slowly stuck his tongue into Jamie’s puckering hole. His arse tasted amazing, Aaron thought as his beard continually brushed against his bubble butt cheeks.

Robert guided Jamie towards the bed and pushed him down. Aaron climbed on top of him and, without lubing his hole, jumped straight onto Jamie’s dick.

“Ohhhh fuck!” Aaron shouted.

“Fuck Aaron!” Jamie panted. All he could do was lie there as Aaron jumped up and down on his dick, pumping Jamie for all he was worth. Robert, meanwhile, climbed onto the bed and positioned his dick at Jamie’s open mouth.

“Ready to give your first blowjob?” Robert asked. Jamie only let out a loud groan in response. Robert smiled and, taking that for a yes, slowly stuck his dick into Jamie’s mouth.

“That’s it made…open wide” Robert said in a soothing tone. Jamie could only obey as he felt Robert’s dick make its way down his throat. It didn’t taste as bad as he thought it would; the salty taste was rather tasty on his tongue.

Robert began to pump his dick in and out of Jamie’s mouth. He could hear Jamie moaning as he did so, which could only mean he was enjoying himself.

As Aaron rode Jamie’s cock, he could feel Jamie’s orgasm approaching. Instead of giving Jamie release, he climbed off Jamie’s dick and wanked it slowly, which slowed down his orgasm but kept him horny and wanting to cum.

Aaron licked his fingers and delicately placed one finger by Jamie’s hole, circling it. Jamie was so horned up all he could do was moan and groan in appreciation. Aaron stuck his first finger into Jamie’s hole, which fit rather well after the rim job he had gave him earlier.

Jamie was now moaning even more, though it was muffled by Robert’s cock. Pre-cum leaked the veterinarian’s cock as he was fingered by Aaron.

“You like that mate? You liked it the other day” Aaron said cockily, revelling in Jamie squirming in response.

“Right…here we go” Aaron said. Jamie looked down as he watched Aaron stand up and position his hard cock by his hole.

“I promise you mate, you’re going to love this” Aaron said and winked at Jamie. Jamie moaned in response, winking back to Aaron as a confirmation.

“Ok then big boy…” Aaron said, and slowly popped the head of his cock into Jamie’s warm hole.

“Mmmm…mmfffff!” Jamie moaned. Robert sped up his movements, close to cumming himself.

Robert pulled out of Jamie’s mouth, and Jamie took a long breath. Robert climbed onto Jamie’s chest and wanked his cock, fast.

“Oh yeah…oh fuck this is so good” Robert moaned.

Jamie didn’t know sex could be this good. Sex with women was okay, he got off and he guessed he enjoyed himself, but this was a whole other level. He hadn’t even touched his cock and he was leaking pre-cum all over himself.

“FUCKKK” Robert whined. His dick began to erupt, shooting all over Jamie’s face. Jamie could only blink as he was pinned down by Robert sitting on him and Aaron fucking him. He felt the cum drip down his cheeks, and licked his lips so he could taste more of Robert’s cum. 

Robert collapsed next to Jamie and began to kiss him as Aaron continued to fuck him. Jamie’s virgin hole was possibly the best Aaron had ever fucked. Though he had only fucked a small number of people, being primarily a bottom himself, he could appreciate how good Jamie’s hole was. He was kind of jealous.

“How’s that hole babe?” Robert asked.

“So fuckin good…should try it next time” Aaron replied to his lover.

This caught Jamie off guard. “Next time?” he asked.

“Come on Jamie, of course there’s going to be a next time. You love this too much” Robert said to Jamie as if it was fact.

The thought of Aaron and Robert sharing his hole sent Jamie over the edge.

“Ohhhhh fucking hell!” Jamie screamed, as his cock shot at least eight ropes of cum, covering himself and Robert. That was the most he had ever cum before, and the first time he had come without even touching his cock.

Aaron sped up his movements, seeing that Jamie had come. “Fuck yeah! Fucking cum for me Jamie” Aaron groaned, as he himself came deep into Jamie’s hole. The sensation was new to Jamie, but he got some satisfaction out of knowing Aaron enjoyed his arse so much.

“Jesus, that was…the best sex I’ve ever had” Jamie admitted, cum leaking from his chin, his chest and his arse. He looked like a proper man slut, Aaron thought.

Aaron and Robert smirked at each other. This was _definitely_ going to happen again.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert asserts his dominance in the village.

Cain was working in the garage on his own today. He’d already had two customers shouting down the phone at him and had double the amount of work to do seeing as Dan and Will were both sick. _A likely story._ So yeah, Cain was not in a good mood today. His mood worsened when Robert Sugden pulled up in his fancy car.

“Heard you were back posh boy, not enough blokes to play with in prison?” Cain shouted sarcastically as Robert approached him.

_If only he knew,_ Robert thought. “Didn’t take you for a man of humour, Cain” Robert replied.

“Whatever. What do you want anyway?” Cain asked. He really did not have time for this today.

“Just wanted to get the car checked over, seeing as it hasn’t been used properly in ages”.

Cain sighed. “You used to be a mechanic, can’t you check it yourself?”

“Uh yeah, about a million years ago. I want it doing properly” Robert said. 

“Look, I don’t have time for this today, alright? I have enough to do as it is and Dan ain’t here and- “

“I’ll pay double” Robert said confidently, crossing his arms.

Cain was getting annoyed now. “Why do you always think you can flash money in someone’s face, and they will do whatever you want? Read my lips, Sugden. I’m busy.”

Robert was getting annoyed himself now too. “What’s your problem? I need it doing today, I was going to take Aaron out to a fancy restaurant…” Robert said to the grouchy mechanic. He knew where Aaron got his grumpiness from.

“Oh that’s back on again is it?” Cain said, sarcastically feigning interest as he continued to work on another customers car.

Robert ignored the obvious sarcasm. “Yeah we’re getting there. So can you do it?”

“Fuck sake, leave it here and I’ll try and get to it in a bit. And you’re paying triple” Cain replied.

“Thought you didn’t like me flashing my money?” Robert asked, laughing.

“Yeah well, you can make it worth my time can’t ya” Cain answered.

Several hours later, Cain had had enough. He had fixed all the cars he had waiting, except for Robert’s. _I could be at the pub now if it wasn’t for that needy bastard._ He was sat at the desk, idly scratching at his itchy, sweaty balls. God, it had been ages since he’d received so much as a hand job, having been single since his break-up with Moira. What he wouldn’t give for a cheap, dirty shag right about now. The thought made his cock half-erect as he mindlessly rubbed as his cock, feeling aroused just at the touch. He really needed to get laid.

The garage door was shut and he wasn’t expecting anyone in for a while. A quick danger wank would surely break the day apart nicely, and hopefully get him out of this atrocious mood. Feeling naughty, Cain unzipped his overalls and grabbed his cock, wanking it as fast as he dared. He picked up his phone and clicked on the porn website that had been bookmarked since his break-up. He clicked on the first video that popped up, which showed a woman being spit-roasted by two blokes. As he watched the first bloke fucking her mouth, the second bloke pulled out of her mouth and approached the first man. They started kissing and moaning into each other as the first bloke continued fucking the woman.

Was this bisexual porn? Cain had never really cared for it, preferring to stick to regular straight porn. As he curiously watched and wanked his cock, he jumped out of his skin when he heard a voice from by the door.

“Is this what I’m paying you triple for?” Robert Sugden asked with a huge smirk on his face. In horror, Cain dropped his phone, exposing to Robert what he had been watching.

“Wow Cain, I didn’t know you’d be into anything this filthy” Robert remarked, reaching for Cain’s phone before Cain could stop him.

“I don’t, it just popped up. Give it back, Sugden” Cain demanded as he quickly went to put his dripping cock away.

“Oh I don’t think so mate, this is golden this”. Robert quickly whipped out his own phone and took a picture of Cain, dick out frowning to Robert.

“Oi, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Cain asked furiously.

“See Cain, I reckon a lot of your customers would be a bit pissed off to know what happens in here behind closed doors. Think you could lose a lot of business, as well as your reputation” Robert said smirking.

Cain was gobsmacked. Was Robert really trying to blackmail him. “What do you want?” Cain demanded.

“Well, first of all you’re going to fix my car free of charge. Second, you’re gonna start treating me with a bit of respect whenever you see me. Oh and also, you’re gonna give me a quick blowjob, now”.

Cain couldn’t believe his ears. “You must be crazy if you think I’m gonna let you stick your dick in my mouth, Sugden. Get the fuck out!” Cain shouted.

“Choice is yours, unless you want everyone to know you were jacking off to two blokes kissing. Or, you can shut me up by doing this. Up to you”. To prove how serious he was, Robert pulled out his own dick, which was half-hard already.

Cain sighed. He was truly backed into a corner.

“Fine” Cain muttered.

“What was that? I want to hear you say it” Robert ordered.

“Fine, I’ll suck you off. As long as you delete them pictures after” Cain said, trying to ensure he was getting a fair deal.

“Course I will mate. On your knees, then” Robert said happily.

Cain gave a loud sigh and slowly climbed onto the floor. This was embarrassing. He had never done anything with a bloke before and had no intention of doing so. Especially to cocky Robert Sugden.

Robert approached Cain and ruffled his hair. “Good lad. Now open up”.

Cain hesitantly opened his mouth, preparing for the worst. Robert slowly entered Cain’s mouth, making sure Cain didn’t gag on his dick.

“That’s it mate, nice and slow, get used to it” Robert reassured him, stroking Cain’s cheek. Cain’s cheeks went red from embarrassment.

Robert slowly got into a rhythm, fucking Cain’s mouth tenderly. Robert began to moan in appreciation. Usually, the first time anyone gave a blowjob they were pretty bad, but Cain appeared to be a natural.

“You’re good at this mate…” Robert whispered to him. Unbeknown to Cain, whose eyes were closed, Robert began taking more pictures of Cain taking Robert’s dick in his mouth.

Cain’s dick, which had gone soft at first, was not chubbing back up. Cain absentmindedly reached for his cock and began wanking it.

“You enjoying this?” Robert asked innocently, watching in glee as Cain wanked himself off.

“Mmm…mmfffff” Cain tried to reply but could not get anything more than a few mutters out.

“That’s okay, it’s normal to enjoy it. I know I am” Robert said cockily, watching Cain’s facial expression as his face was fucked by the blonde businessman.

Robert now had his whole dick in Cain’s mouth. He seemed to have no gag reflex as he fucked Cain’s mouth, the tip of his dick hitting the back of his throat now. Robert decided to turn it up a notch, grabbing Cain’s hair and face-fucking him a bit rougher now.

“Mmm…mmmm!” Cain moaned as Robert fucked his mouth with more vigour. Pre-cum shot out of Robert’s dick and landed on Cain’s tongue. This new taste only turned Cain on even more. Despite himself, this was the first bit of action he’d had in a while and he couldn’t help but enjoy the intimacy.

Cain was reaching his orgasm now, furiously wanking his cock. His groans on Robert’s dick became more frequent and erratic. Robert quickly pulled out of Cain’s mouth and pushed him so that he was lying on the floor.

“What are you- “ Cain started, but was stopped with a slap to the face by Robert.

“Shut up” Robert ordered.

Robert straddled Cian so that he was sat on his chest, dick aiming right at his face.

“Gonna give you your first facial. Bet you never thought you’d be on the receiving end of one of these, did ya?” Robert laughed as he watched Cain’s eyes go wide. He opened his mouth in protest, about to tell Robert to get off; Robert chose this as the perfect time to reach his orgasm as he sped up his movements.

“Fuck yeah” Robert grunted as he shot several loads, aiming to hit Cain straight in the mouth. Two loads shot right down Cain’s throat, and he was forced to swallow them. More loads coated Cain’s face, beard and jumpsuit.

“Fucking hell” Cain moaned as he felt the cum dripping everywhere.

“Suppose I’ll let you cum now” Robert said, jumping off Cain so that his arms were free. Cain’s hands immediately went to his cock and began quickly wanking off. He only lasted mere moments before he too, was cumming. His cum shot out with an “oh fuck” and landed all over his jumpsuit. As it had been several days since he last came, there was a lot of it.

Cain panted as he came down from his orgasm. He looked up to Robert to see him taking more photos of him, drenched in his and Robert’s cum.

“What are you doing?” Cain asked weakly. His legs felt like jelly so he couldn’t even stand.

“Just insurance. In case you try to do anything” Robert replied simply, locking his phone and stashing it on his pocket.

He looked down to Cain lying on the floor. “So, you’re gonna drop my car off at Aaron’s later so I can take him out and show him a good time. Who knows, I might get him to blow me and compare who’s better” Robert said, winking to the older man.

Cain could do nothing but nod slowly. Robert had him well and truly at his mercy. He didn’t know why, but the thought made his dick jump slightly.

“See you around, mate” Robert said, before walking out of the garage, leaving the door wide open for anyone to see Cain in his slutty state. Panicking, Cain jumped up and shut the door, and grabbed a rag to wipe the cum from his face.

This wasn’t over.

Robert was in a relatively good mood. He’d got one over on Cain and had the evidence to back him up in case he tried to retaliate. Things with Aaron were going good, and he was getting a _lot_ of sex. On his way to Aaron’s, he decided to grab some beers and headed towards David’s shop.

It was only David in the shop, who was sat at the counter on his phone. He didn’t even hear Robert come in. Quietly, Robert grabbed a crate of beer from the fridge and walked up to the counter. He glanced to David’s phone and saw him swiping away on Tinder. Robert smirked to himself.

“Anyone good on there?” Robert asked innocently as he placed the crate of beers down on the counter, bringing David out of his daze with a jump.

“I, uh, not sure yet…” David muttered. He knew Robert knew about him and Aaron after his death glares in the pub from the other day. His cheeks immediately went a shade of red that Robert thoroughly enjoyed.

“Just looking at girls on there? No lads?” Robert asked with mock naivety.

“Eh, I dunno what…” David began, flustered.

“Cut the shit. I know about you and Aaron” Robert replied simply, raising his eyebrows at David.

“Oh, that, yeah that was…” David started, unsure what to say.

“Sounded like it was hot. Sounded fucking filthy, actually” Robert said with a cheeky grin.

“Hah, yeah, look mate I didn’t know you were back and…”

“Don’t worry I’m not mad. Any more, anyway. Now I’m just curious…” Robert suggested.

David looked even more flustered as he shifted in his seat. Just then, a couple of customers walked in and broke Robert’s stare.

Robert chucked a ten-pound note on the counter for the beers and grabbed the crate. “I’ll see you around” Robert said, and winked to David as he walked off.

David gulped as he reached down to readjust the growing bulge in his trousers. What had he gotten himself into?


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron reassures David about Robert's intentions. Robert continues his dominance over the village men.

The next afternoon, David Metcalfe was walking through the village. His brief encounter with Robert yesterday had panicked him, even if he had been slightly turned on at the time. He couldn’t lie and pretend he hadn’t noticed how hot Robert was, but it had been risky enough fucking Aaron. That had been a moment of pure desperation, having been so horny at the time and had gone so long without a decent shag. Now he had a feeling Robert was going to hold it over his head, which made David feel uncomfortable.

Whilst walking towards the pub, he noticed Aaron leaving. He jogged to catch up with the slutty scrap man.

“Hey, Aaron!” David called out as he caught up with him as he was walking around the side of the pub.

Aaron turned around and was mildly surprised to see David. He had not spoke to him since their fling in the toilets, and presumed it was a one-time thing. Since, they had gone back to barely acknowledging each other.

“Alright mate” Aaron replied.

“Yeah, I’m fine, I just erm…you told Robert about us?” David said, more of a statement than a question.

Aaron frowned. How did he know? “Yeah…he’s not exactly gonna go shouting it about is he” Aaron stated.

“Well, he said it in the shop yesterday, anyone could have heard…” David began.

This was news to Aaron, but he wasn’t surprised; he figured Robert would say something to the hunky shop owner at some point.

“Okay, I’ll tell him not to say anything in public. But come on, it’s not like what we did was exactly in private, was it” Aaron replied with a smirk., thinking back to being fucked in the toilets by the blonde stud.

“Yeah, well, I was too horny to care then” David replied, smiling back to Aaron.

Aaron looked around. There was nobody walking about, and they were mostly hidden where they were stood. Risking it, Aaron bridged the gap between himself and David and grabbed at David’s bulge.

“I seem to remember you fucking loved it” Aaron whispered, beginning to kiss at David’s neck.

“Woah, Aaron, we can’t do this here…” David protested. He weakly tried to push Aaron off him, but Aaron pushed his hand back and pinned him to the wall.

“Sure we can…”

Aaron unzipped David’s trousers, revealing his half-hard cock. He began slowly wanking it, bringing a moan from David. He grabbed David’s head with his other hand and pushed him in for a deep kiss.   
David continued to moan into Aaron’s mouth as his resistance faded.

David’s cock was slowly getting fully erect, to Aaron’s pleasure. He sank to his knees and grabbed David’s balls, giving them a quick lick.

“Bloody hell Aaron” he moaned as he watched the younger man lap up his ball sweat.

Aaron took it one step further, and engulfed David’s cock into his mouth. It tasted salty due to the pre-cum David was leaking, which Aaron fucking loved.

Aaron’s stubble began to push against the base of David’s cock, which signalled to Aaron that he had all of David’s huge cock in his mouth. He felt the tip of his cock hitting the back of his throat, still leaking pre-cum down his throat now.

“Mmmmffff” Aaron moaned, enjoying giving the blonde god another blowjob. He knew Robert would be jealous, but he didn’t care as he focused on giving David an expert blowjob.

“Mmm yeah suck it” David moaned. He knew anyone could walk by and see them, but he didn’t care anymore. The blowjob he was receiving was too good. There was something about Aaron that turned him into a total slut. Shivers ran down his spine as his dick received Aaron’s undivided attention.

“Fuck mate I’m close…” David began. In response, Aaron sped up his actions, wanting to swallow all of David’s cum. His pre-cum tasted amazing, and he was excited to eat it all up.

“Fuck…fuck….FUCKKKKK” David cried out. Aaron held David’s hairy, muscly legs for support and focused on swallowing David’s huge load as he shot load after load down Aaron’s throat. Some cum dribbled down Aaron’s chin as he struggled to swallow all the tangy liquid.

David panted as his dick fell out of Aaron’s mouth. Aaron looked up at David, smiling as he licked his lips enjoying the taste.

“That was amazing mate…can’t believe we did that” David said, pulling his trousers up and looking around to make sure nobody saw them.

“You taste amazing” Aaron stated as he stood up and checked to make sure he’d got all the cum from his face. Aaron’s dick was fully hard; he had not touched it as he was too focused on pleasuring David.

“Shit mate, sorry you didn’t cum…” David said as he looked down and noticed Aaron’s erect cock almost poking through his tracksuit bottoms.

“No problem, next time you can sort me out…” Aaron said and winked at David. David gulped in response.

“Yeah, Aaron I erm, I dunno if we should…” David started. This was way too risky, anyone could have seen them.

“Cut the shit, David. It’s going to happen again. And next time…” Aaron began as he started to walk off.

“I’m bringing Robert”

Over at the portacabin, Robert was scrolling through the photos he had taken of Cain. He was turned on just looking at the photo of Cain drenched in cum, knowing he had brought down one of the most powerful men in the village. It really turned him on getting ‘straight’ men in the village to do his bidding. In his opinion, Cain had liked it a little too much for a straight bloke.

As he gave his dick a quick squeeze, there was a knock on the portacabin door.

“It’s open” Robert shouted.

The door opened and Billy walked through. Robert smirked to himself; he had not seen Billy since he had watched Robert and Aaron fucking in the toilets. Another ‘straight’ bloke that had seemed to get turned on by man-on-man action.

“Sorry, I was just looking for Ellis…” Billy stated. He looked slightly uncomfortable to be in such an enclosed space with Robert.

“He’s on a scrap run, should be back in about half an hour” Robert replied.

Billy nodded. “Right, thanks” he said and went to leave.

“About the other night…” Robert shouted out to him.

Billy stopped and turned around. He shut the door, not wanting anyone to overhear what they were about to discuss.

“Listen mate, let’s forget about it. Dunno why I stayed to watch, must’ve been drunker than I thought” Billy said, attempting to justify his actions. _Typical._

“I dunno, you seemed to really get into it” Robert replied, watching the younger bloke squirm.

Billy let out a nervous laugh. “I’ve never done anything like that, even in prison. Dunno why I got so horny watching you”.

“Watching me? Not Aaron?” Robert asked.

“I mean, watching you both…”

Robert stood up and walked closer to Billy. “You said me though, you thought I was hot?”

Billy gulped as he backtracked towards the door. “I mean, it was definitely hot yeah…” Billy muttered.

“Well, all you have to do is say the word…and we could maybe…recreate it” Robert whispered, pausing to hold his hands out, trapping Billy in the portacabin. Billy did not try to move.

“I dunno…I’m not even gay mate, this is….”

“Don’t have to be gay to enjoy a good orgasm mate…” Robert replied, seeing Billy’s defences lowering.

“Uhhhh…” Billy whispered. Knowing he had Billy where he wanted him, Robert’s hands travelled down and gave Billy’s bulge a sensual grope.

“Feels big…feels like it needs a good seeing to…” Robert murmured.

“Jesus…” Billy moaned as Robert’s hands explored Billy’s half-erect dick.

“You can keep pretending you don’t want this…or you can drop your trousers. Now” Robert said.

Billy gulped. He was truly under Robert’s spell now.

“Fuck it” Billy said, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down. Robert reached around and locked the cabin door.

“Good choice” Robert replied with a grin. He licked his lips as he watched Billy fully strip off, revealing a set of abs and his dick, which was now fully erect. Robert leaned in and gave Billy a quick kiss. Billy had never kissed a bloke before; while the experience was new, he was eager for Robert to give him the pleasure he gave Aaron the other night. 

Robert wrapped his hands around Billy’s cock. As he felt Billy’s warm cock react to Robert’s touch, Billy gasped and leaned his head back. Robert began to wank Billy’s cock slowly, wanting Billy to beg for more.

“Ugh fuck” Billy muttered. He watched as Robert stopped to strip himself. He admired Robert’s physique as he quickly disposed of his clothes, revealing his own hard cock.

“Almost as big as mine” Billy said, trying to regain some of the power he had given to Robert. Robert simply scoffed in reply.

“Not possible mate” Robert stated. He got on his knees and played with Billy’s cock. “It’s impressive but you haven’t got anything on me” he smirked as he got ready to take Billy’s cock in his mouth.

“Yeah well I- ahhhhh!” Billy tried to argue back, but was thrown off when Robert took his cock into his mouth and began to suck at the tip of his beautiful dick.

Robert loved to give blowjobs. He got immensely turned on knowing he was giving another person such pleasure, and enjoyed even more when the person could not stop moaning.

“Oh fuck, that’s good, you give a fuckin’ good blowjob mate…” Billy groaned. He held Robert’s head in his hands as he felt pleasure coursing through his veins. He’d had a fair few blowjobs before, and nothing compared to this. He’d heard before that blokes give better head, but this was something else.

Robert moaned in response, taking Billy’s cock deeper and deeper into his welcoming mouth. He knew Billy’s cock would taste good, and the pre-cum leaking into his mouth tasted _amazing._

Robert suddenly stood up, to the disappointment of Billy. He moaned as he watched Robert move away from him, only to return with a bottle of lube.

“You just keep that here?” Billy asked with a smirk.

“You never know when you’ll need it…case in point…” Robert said, shaking the bottle of lube. He squirted some onto his fingers and began slowly fingering his hole. He’d not touched his arse since Ross had fucked him, so his hole was pretty tight. As he slid one, then two fingers into his hole to stretch it out, Billy looked on in awe and wanked his cock. Watching Robert go at his own arse was turning Billy on.

Robert moaned as he probed his own hole. He looked at Billy’s face as he did so, turned on to know Billy was enjoying this. 

“You wanna fuck this?” Robert asked, adding a third finger to his hole. 

Billy blinked as he watched Robert stretch his hole. “fucking hell, yes” he replied in awe.

Robert positioned himself by pushing all his files off of his desk and bending over. He pulled his arse cheeks back and exposed his puckering pink hole, which was dripping with lube. Billy could not help but be turned on by the sight before him. Licking his lips, he moved towards Robert and gave his arse cheeks a hard slap, which when connected made Robert squeal out in pain.

“You like that?” Billy asked. If he was going to do this, he needed Robert to know who was in charge.

“Ughhhh yeah” Robert moaned as Billy continued to slap Robert’s arse cheeks, bringing a bright red tinge to his pale arse. _Perfect._

Billy wanked his cock as he admired his work of art. Robert, however, was getting impatient.

“Come on, fuck me!” Robert growled. He prised his arse cheeks open once more and waited for Billy to fill up.

“You want it bad” Billy teased as he lined up the tip of his cock with Robert’s hole, beginning to tease his entrance.

Both men began to moan in pleasure as Billy began to push his cock into Robert’s hole. It was fucking tight, but both men were in ecstasy as Billy pushed his cock all the way in.

“You like this cock? You want more?” Billy asked, now completely in paradise as he filled Robert’s hole. This was tighter than any woman he had been with, which made it feel so much better.

“Yessssss, please” Robert moaned.

Billy grunted in response. This was as good as he’d imagined it to be; watching Aaron take Robert’s cock in the toilets had made him so aroused, now he was doing the real thing he was amazed further at how Robert was taking his cock.

He began a steady rhythm fucking Robert’s hole. The blonde was clearly enjoying himself, as he bit down on a wooly hat on his desk to stop himself from screaming out in pleasure. Billy began to smack his arse to the same beat as his fucking, making sure to hit Robert every time his dick smashed in his arse.

This was clearly too much for Robert, who cried out in pleasure and came all over his desk. His cum coated the empty desk and even reached further and hit his chair. The sight was so erotic for Billy he could not hold on much longer.

“Fuck mate…so good…I think I’m gonna…fuck I’m gonna CUM!” Billy cried out, frantically continuing to fuck Robert mercilessly. With one final smash into him, and one hard smack to Robert’s arse, Billy unloaded into Robert’s hole, sending shot after shot of his spunk into Robert’s tight hole. Robert felt the cum coat his insides, which felt amazing. He didn’t even care that his desk was covered in cum, or that the portacabin now reeked of sex.

Billy tenderly pulled out of Robert, watching some of his cum leak out of his slightly looser hole. He fingered his hole and scooped his cum out, pushing his finger towards Robert’s face. Robert, somehow still horny, grabbed Billy’s finger and licked up his cum. It tasted tangy and could kind of taste the lube he had used on his hole. The entire thing made him horny all over again.

“That was…kind of fucking amazing” Billy admitted, panting as he grabbed his clothes and quickly got dressed.

“Yep…you really know how to fuck an arse, mate” Robert replied, going in for one last kiss. Billy could taste his own cum in Robert’s mouth and moaned slightly before parting from his mouth.

“Hah, yeah, I should go. Don’t want Ellis to catch me like this” he said. He checked himself in the portacabin mirror before unlocking the door.

Before exiting, he turned to Robert, who was still fully naked.

“Next time, you reckon I can fuck Aaron too?” Billy asked curiously.

Robert smirked as he looked to Billy. Cheeky bastard. 

“I’m sure I can arrange that”

As Billy left, Robert had an overwhelming thought. He knew, if he put his mind to it, he could convince Billy to let him fuck him. The cocky bloke had taken control during their fuck session, and Robert wanted payback. Next time, Robert would be smacking his arse raw. And Billy was going to fucking love it.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert finds a way to keep David in line.

Quietly, Robert shut the door to David’s house. If he was being honest, breaking into David’s house when nobody was home was not at the top of his to-do list today, but measures had to be taken. He knew Aaron and David had hooked up again, and he wanted, no _needed,_ to show David who was in charge. He had started to really prove his dominance around the village, what with Cain and Billy, and David was next on his list. To do that, he needed to find something to hold over David, something to keep him in check. So, that’s why, this afternoon, he had decided to break into his house and find something to blackmail him with.

As Robert crept into the living room, his mind wandered to what David could be hiding. He knew there must be skeletons in his closet, nobody who risked public sex in a toilet had nothing to hide. He knew that from experience.

He began to rummage through the drawers but found nothing of interest. Sighing, he tip-toed up the stairs and found David’s bedroom. Inside, it looked like an ordinary blokes bedroom; messed up sheets that David had not bothered to sort out, clothes laying about, several different hair products lying about by a large mirror. _Vain prick,_ Robert thought.

He started to search through David’s wardrobe, but paused when he found a small black box in the corner. Robert curiously dragged it out the wardrobe and opened it. Inside was a pair of cum stained boxers, handcuffs, a nine-inch dildo, lube, condoms, and a polaroid picture. He picked up the picture and was astonished to see Nikhil in the picture, tied up on David’s bed, legs in the air and the dildo stuck up his arse. He was also gagged, but Robert could tell he was smiling at the camera. The picture was hot. Smirking, he pocketed the picture. _This is perfect._

Before putting the box back, Robert inspected the boxers. He swore they looked familiar. _Wait. Were these Aaron’s?_ That dirty pervert. Enraged, Robert threw the boxers across the room and carelessly threw the box back into the wardrobe.

He stood up, ready to leave now. However, he was then interrupted by the sound of a door opening and closing. _Shit, he’s home._ Starting to panic, Robert looked to the bedroom window before deciding it would be foolish to try and climb out. He decided to hide behind David’s open door and wait to see if they soon left the house again. Surely, he wouldn’t be too long?

As he heard someone climbing the stairs, he tried to peek through the crack in the doorframe to see who it was. To his surprise and silent relief, it was not David, but Jacob. The handsome seventeen-year-old headed towards his bedroom and sank down on the chair at his desk. Robert quietly sighed. How was he going to escape now?

Jacob suddenly got up from his desk, panicking Robert. He walked to the edge of David’s room and picked up the boxers that Robert had thrown in a fit. _Uh oh._ Jacob inspected the boxers, smiling to himself. To Robert’s utter surprise, Jacob held the cum-stained boxers to his face and gave a huge sniff.

What the fuck was he doing? Robert curiously watched the horny teenager as he inhaled the fumes from the boxers. He didn’t know he was smelling the aftermath of David and Aaron’s fling, but surely he knew they belonged to David as they were in his room?

Jacob walked back to his room with the boxers and sat at the desk again. He quickly disposed of his trousers and boxers, fishing out his fully erect cock. Robert was further surprised to see that Jacob’s cock was pretty impressive, standing at seven inches. Jacob began quickly wanking his cock, bringing the boxers back up to his face and licking them now. He was licking at the stains on the boxers, tasting a mixture of Aaron and David’s cum. 

Robert smiled. He knew _exactly_ how to get revenge on David.

Taking a deep breath, Robert moved from David’s room and stood in front of Jacob’s room. Clearly, Jacob was too horny and too focused on his wank session to notice Robert towering over him.

Robert coughed once to announce his presence. Jacob literally jumped up, a shocked expression on his face like a deer caught in headlights. Cute.

“What-what the fuck- What are you doing here?” Jacob stuttered, hiding his erection with the boxers he had just been jacking off to.

“Is that the question you want to be asking me mate?” Robert replied, grinning from ear to ear at Jacob’s dumbfounded expression.

“Listen, yeah, I was just messing about…”

“Oh, I can see that” Robert answered, clearly enjoying the younger man’s embarrassment.

“Can you just…forget you saw this? Please?” Jacob begged. Robert revelled in the fact the teenager was already begging Robert for things.

“I could…but it’ll cost ya” Robert said.

“Please, I’ll do anything!” Jacob replied.

_Checkmate._

“Good, you can start by dropping those boxers. They belong to me” Robert said authoritatively.

Jacob faltered. “Yours? But they were in David’s room…what…”

“Well, technically they’re Aaron’s. Looks like your stepdad’s been a naughty boy. Do you want to be a naughty boy, Jacob?” Robert said, smirking.

Jacob gulped before dropping the boxers.

“Good lad”

Robert walked towards Jacob and caressed his cheek. “How about we make them both jealous?” Robert whispered to Jacob seductively.

“I erm…I dunno if…” Jacob murmured.

“Shhh, Jacob. Let me take care of this” Robert said, grabbing Jacob’s cock and giving it a firm squeeze. A wad of pre-cum shot out of Jacob’s cock as he did so, hitting Robert’s shoe.

Jacob simply looked up at Robert in response. They gazed into each other’s eyes momentarily before Jacob pounced on Robert, lips smashing against each other. Jacob was so aggressive in the kiss it pushed Robert back against the door, Jacob’s dick grinding against the front of Robert’s trousers, where his own bulge was growing.

Jacob grabbed on to Robert’s shoulders for support as he shoved his tongue into Robert’s open mouth. The kiss deepened as Jacob began to moan into Robert’s mouth.

Robert pulled Jacob back, needing more from the horny teenager. He unzipped his trousers and pulled out his own dick, which was continuing to grow in length.

“Ever gave a blowjob before?” Robert asked.

Jacob shook his head in response, but all the same he sank down to his knees and held Robert’s dick in his hand. Even before it was fully hard, the thing was _huge._

“Don’t worry, I’ll guide you” Robert said reassuringly. He grabbed on to Jacob’s long hair and slowly pushed his face against his own crotch. Jacob opened his mouth and took the first couple of inches into his mouth. Jacob, wanting to prove himself, began to enthusiastically suck on the tip of Robert’s cock. The boy was nothing if not eager.

“Ugh, fuck, that’s good but less teeth…yeah that’s better…fuck yeah” Robert instructed Jacob through his first ever blowjob. Robert pulled his trousers fully down as Jacob slowly took more and more of Robert’s cock into his mouth. He then took off his blazer and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing Robert’s hairless chest and pointy nipples.

Jacob began to take more and more of Robert’s cock until he could feel the base of Robert’s cock. He was struggling to breathe, but he was determined to prove he could take all of Robert’s huge cock.   
Getting into a rhythm, Robert began slowly guiding his cock in and out of Jacob’s mouth, effectively face fucking the younger lad.

Jacob panted and moaned as Robert face fucked him, thoroughly enjoying that Robert was beginning to moan, too. He began wanking his own cock as he enjoyed feeling Robert’s cock enter into his mouth.  
While the blowjob was getting amazing, Robert pulled out. He wasn’t interested in _just_ a blowjob.

“Get on the bed” Robert instructed.

Without a second of pause, Jacob jumped up and ran towards the bed, sitting on it facing Robert. Robert walked to Jacob and pushed him down. He took Jacob’s dick into his mouth and gave Jacob an expert blowjob.

“Oh wow, oh fucking hell” Jacob cried out as he experienced his first expert blowjob at the hands of Robert. He took his dick easily, bobbing up and down making Jacob experience shockwaves of pleasure.   
Having been close to cumming before Robert showed up, Jacob was now on the verge of orgasm.

“Oh fuck, Robert if you don’t stop I’m gonna- I’m gonna cum!” Jacob warned. Robert stopped the blowjob and popped Jacob’s cock out of his mouth, instead choosing to wank Jacob’s cock, using his own spit as lube to make the experience more pleasurable. As Robert continued his movements, Jacob cried out and began shaking as his cock exploded. Ropes of cum shot out; Robert aimed Jacob’s dick so that it landed all over Jacob’s own chest. Jacob looked up and saw his cum flying everywhere, still crying out and writhing on the bed.

“Bloody hell…that was amazing” Jacob said. He’d never cum that much _in his life._

Robert gave the teenager a moment before he stood up. “Ready for round two?” he asked. Jacob locked eyes with Robert and watched as he wanked his cock in Jacob’s direction. The image before him made him horny all over again. Despite having just came, Jacob knew full well he could go again for Robert.

“Hell yes” Jacob replied, smiling up at the blonde businessman.

Smiling, Robert ran into David’s room and grabbed the lube he had found earlier. He squeezed some on his hands as he ran back to Jacob, who was patiently waiting for him. His eyes widened as he saw the lube in Robert’s hands.

“Lie back” Robert ordered. Jacob did as he was told, but there was still apprehension in his eyes. Robert noticed as much, and tried to calm the horny schoolkid.

“Don’t worry, I’ll go easy on ya” Robert said, circling Jacob’s arse with his finger. Despite having never participated in man-on-man action, Jacob was clearly willing to learn. He let out an audible sigh and lay back, lifting his legs up for Robert.

Robert responded by delicately pushing one finger into Jacob’s hole. Jacob whimpered, and Robert kept still to allow Jacob to get used to the intrusion. When he felt Jacob had calmed his breath, he pushed his finger in slowly, making sure that Jacob was okay with the speed of it. Once he had his finger all the way inside, he slowly pulled it back so that just the tip of his finger was inside him. Jacob signed with relief, before groaning when Robert pushed the finger all the way back in. Robert repeated this several times before Jacob was no longer moaning in pain, but in pleasure. 

“Ready for a second finger?” Robert asked.

“Go for it” Jacob moaned. Robert slowly entered a second finger, which felt less resistance than the first. 

“Ohhh fuck” Jacob moaned out as he felt the intrusion become thicker. Robert began easing in and out, making Jacob shake in pleasure. Jacob had done this to girls before, but he never imagined he would have this done on himself. The feeling was fucking amazing.

Robert added a third finger and worked that in and out of Jacob’s hole until it felt loose enough. Smirking, Robert pulled his fingers out of Jacob’s hole, which now felt empty to the teenager.

“Ready for this?” Robert asked as he squirted more lube onto his fingers, lubing up his hard cock. Jacob only moaned as he watched Robert. Taking that as a yes, Robert lined his cock up with Jacob’s tight hole.

“Remember, it might hurt at first, but you’ll get used to it, and then you’re going to fucking love it” Robert said, trying to reassure Jacob.

Jacob looked up and smiled. “Promise?” he asked.

“Promise” Robert said.

Robert pushed the tip of his cock into Jacob’s willing hole. So far, so good. Jacob cried out as he slowly pushed his cock in until about half of Robert’s nine inches were in. Using the same technique as earlier, Robert pulled out most of his cock before slamming back in. Jacob yelled out; despite the cries, his cock was now rock solid. Robert leaned over and began wanking Jacob’s cock as he slowly pulled in and out of his hole.

Jacob focused on the handjob as he was broken into by Robert. It hurt like hell, but he tried to get used to it and focus on the pleasure he was receiving. His cock was harder than it had ever been in his life.   
How had he not tried this before?

Robert moaned as he fucked Jacob, becoming more frantic now as he increased his speed. Jacob began feeling less pain as Robert began hitting his prostate, sending unendurable waves of pleasure that Jacob had never experienced.

“Ugh…fuck…so good…fuck me” Jacob moaned as he got fully used to the cock up his arse.

Both men were in such ecstasy that neither of them heard the front door open and shut downstairs.

“You like that?” Robert asked as he fucked Jacob with such desire. Jacob could only groan in response as he wanked his cock, watching Robert tower over him showing him a fantastic time.

Robert frantically increased his speed, knowing he was close to orgasm now. Jacob’s cries got louder as he got faster, and he knew the younger lad was close to his second orgasm too. Unfortunately, they were then interrupted.

“What the fuck is going on?” David cried out. He was stood in the doorway, watching as Robert and Jacob looked over in unison, Jacob flat on his back with his legs spread in the air and Robert stood over the bed with his dick firmly in Jacob’s arse.

Robert smiled as he looked at the horrified expression on David’s face. “Alright there David? I was just showing Jacob how fantastic of a shag I am. Don’t get too jealous. Now shut up and let me finish” Robert ordered. The entire time he was speaking he refused to stop his movements, continuing to fuck Jacob. The younger lad was still moaning, unable to answer his stepfather’s question even if he wanted to due to his horned-up state.

Robert frantically smashed into Jacob’s hole and cried out as his orgasm approached. “Fuckkkk…this hole is so good…I’m gonna cummm….” Robert moaned as he came, shooting several ropes of cum into   
Jacob’s hole. Jacob could do nothing but watch as he felt his arse get suddenly warm, feeling Robert shoot inside him. This experience, combined with David watching on helplessly, tipped Jacob over the edge.

“FUCKKKKKKK” Jacob shouted out, sending yet another load of cum flying all over his chest. Jacob was now covered in cum and his bedroom reeked of it.

Jacob panted and kept quiet as Robert pulled his cock out and caressed Jacob’s arse cheeks. “That was fucking fantastic” Robert said, smiling to the younger lad. Jacob simply smiled back and shut his eyes, not wanting to face David just yet.

Robert smirked as he picked up his clothes, quickly put his clothes back on and walked to the desk. He picked up Aaron’s cum stained boxers that he had found in David’s room. David’s mouth opened yet again when he realised what Robert was holding.

Robert threw the boxers to Jacob. “Here, use these to clean up, looks like everyone else does” Robert said, smirking to David.

Robert walked past David as he went to leave. As he got face-to-face with David, he leaned into David’s ear and whispered to the stunned blonde.

“His arse was amazing…think he’d give Aaron a run for his money?” he asked, watching as David simply stood there and looked to Robert.

Laughing, Robert left the bedroom. He heard David begin to question Jacob as he walked down the stairs and smirked. He then heard Jacob yell and slam his bedroom door, shutting David out.

_Mission accomplished._


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert reach an agreement.

Aaron smiled as Robert sat down, pint in each hand. He had suggested they meet at the pub for a few drinks, and Robert had been more than willing to do so. Things between the pair had been good lately, despite the fact they were both still sleeping with other people. Strangely, it had taken the pressure off them both and meant they could enjoy each other’s company without arguing about their relationship and their future.

“So…how have you been?” Aaron asked.

“Yeah, good. Being back at work helps” Robert said. Of course, Aaron had been fine with Robert working back at the portacabin. It had led to several sex sessions when they were alone; he was pretty sure Robert had kept Jimmy busy in order to keep him away from the portacabin. Sneaky bastard.

“Good, that’s good” Aaron replied. Robert took a large sip of his pint as Aaron watched him nervously.

“Listen, Robert, I wanted to talk to you. About us” Aaron finally said. Robert looked up, mildly surprised. They hadn’t really done all that much talking for a while, despite seeing each other regularly for sex. Robert did not want to be the one to make the first move, as he had decided to give Aaron his space. That was usually the best course of action, anyway.

“Okay” Robert said, looking up to meet Aaron’s eyes hopefully.

“I erm, look…things have been so bizarre since you got back…I know most of it was my idea, but…look, if you’re ready, I want you to move back in” Aaron stuttered. He had been thinking about it for a while, and he really did miss Robert. He missed what they had. Whoring around the village had been fun, and it made him finally realise what his life would be without Robert. He could get any bloke he wanted. He could get as much sex with as many people he wanted. But what he wanted most was _Robert._

Robert looked to Aaron, mouth slightly ajar. He was not expecting this; he thought Aaron was still happy to see other people and not fully ‘commit’ to getting back together. Even though Robert had been hesitant to live like that, apart from Aaron, he had fully embraced the same lifestyle and was rather enjoying his domination of the blokes around the village.

Then again, none of them really compared to Aaron. The scruffy, adorable idiot has been the only thing he’s wanted these past five years. Ever since that first roadside kiss, his life had changed forever. He’d had his fun with the likes of Cain, Ross, even Jacob, but maybe it was time to put that behind him.

“That’s…I’d definitely be up for that. Are you sure?” Robert said. He couldn’t help himself from smiling.

“Look, we have a long way to go, but I want us to try” Aaron said, reaching out his hand and taking Robert’s in his own.

Both men smiled at each other as they contemplated their future together. Just then, Aaron’s phone buzzed. Aaron unlocked his phone and saw a picture message from Jamie. He was fully naked, sat on his bed with his hard cock out. He was clearly wanking it in the picture, pre-cum dripping from his erect dick. He was smiling in the picture and giving a cheeky wink. The caption read:

‘Thinking of you and your sweet mouth on this’

Aaron immediately blushed and showed Robert the picture and message. Robert let out a small laugh as he looked to Aaron.

“Well clearly he’s not shy anymore” Robert chuckled.

“Tell me about it” Aaron said, joining in the laughter.

Aaron paused and looked to Robert. “When you move back in, this, it’s gonna have to stop” he said matter-of-factly.

Robert nodded his head, agreeing. “It’s been fun, but I’m ready to get our lives back on track”.

Both men paused as another message buzzed on Aaron’s phone:

‘Wanna cum sort me out? 😉’ the message read.

“He’s going to be gutted when we’re both off the market” Robert said, grinning down at the phone.

“Shame he’s going to be left high and dry” Aaron chimed in, smiling.

Robert and Aaron locked eyes. They both knew they had the same thought, even if neither of them were saying it out loud.

“So….” Robert started.

“When do you think you’ll be able to move back in?” Aaron asked.

“Think it might take a few days to pack, what with working as well, maybe even a week…” Robert said.

“A week?” Aaron wore a mock thinking expression on his face, appearing deep in thought. “Wonder what we could do in a week?”

“Reckon we could do quite a lot” Robert grinned.

The phone buzzed once more:

‘Please mate all I can think about is you fucking me, I’m so fucking horny’

“One week, then?” Aaron asked, reaching for his phone.

“One week” Robert confirmed, smirking.

By the time Aaron arrived at Tug Ghyll, Jamie was beyond horny. He’d been instructed to wait for Aaron, as long as it took. Jamie could do nothing but obey; he was so horny for Aaron he didn’t really mind the wait. Even if his cock and twitching arsehole was getting impatient.  
He had also been instructed by Aaron to leave the front door unlocked, and wait for him in his matrimonial bed, stark naked. This was a risky move; he knew Andrea had taken Millie to the park and the café for the afternoon, but they could realistically come back at any time. If that happened while Aaron was here, he was screwed. Well, even more screwed than if Aaron was here, anyway. Just a different kind.

Ever since Aaron had taken his anal virginity, Jamie was well and truly under the scrap man’s spell. He had been introduced to the ways of gay sex and he had no intention to stop any time soon; as much as his head argued against it, his dick had a whole other mind. Try as he might, he just couldn’t get the hunky bloke out of his head. He worried he was being too eager by sending Aaron constant texts and pictures, but Aaron always seemed to reply eagerly.

As he lay on the bed thinking of his new lover, cock rock hard, he heard the front door open and close. Hoping it was Aaron, he waited on the bed nervously as he heard footsteps creaking up the stairs. His face let out an expression of relief as Aaron appeared at the doorway, smirking. God, he was so hot, especially when he was grinning at him like that. Aaron removed the backpack that he was carrying on his back and opened it up.

“Miss me?” Aaron asked as he rummaged through the bag.

“You know I did” Jamie replied eagerly, watching Aaron’s actions curiously.

Jamie watched silently as Aaron removed a ball gag from his backpack, and a black wool mask with the nose and mouth cut out. Jamie looked at Aaron with curiosity in his eyes.

“What are they?” Jamie asked hesitantly.

“For you pal. Think you do too much talking. My phone hasn’t stopped vibrating in days” Aaron said, smirking at the younger vet.

“Sorry, I didn’t think you minded” Jamie said, slightly hurt by Aaron’s words. Aaron crawled onto the bed and cupped Jamie’s face with his hands.

“I love how much of a slut you are for me” Aaron said, and dived in for a kiss with Jamie. Their tongues collided as they embraced one another, hungry for what was to come. To prove his authority over Jamie, Aaron bit his lower lip as they kissed, drawing a small amount of blood from Jamie’s lip. Jamie yelped out in surprise more than pain, wiping the blood droplets from his face.

“Hot” Aaron said, taking in Jamie’s figure. His dick had not gone down even slightly since he entered the bedroom. “Now out these on” Aaron ordered. Jamie immediately picked up the ball gag and popped it into his mouth. Aaron helped him tie it up properly before putting the mask on Jamie’s face, effectively covering his face and left the bloke unable to speak.

“Nice…” Aaron said. Jamie was completely blinded; he knew from experience there was no way he could see through the mask. He slowly touched Jamie’s cock, making the younger man jump. He could tell Jamie was literally gagging for Aaron to wank his cock. Aaron began squeezing Jamie’s balls, making him moan into his ball gag. Jamie was literally his to control. _So fucking hot._

Deciding to give Jamie a bit of pleasure before the torture began, Aaron leaned down and licked the tip of Jamie’s cock. Jamie cried out as he felt Aaron’s tongue on his dick, desperate for more. Aaron slowly but surely started licking up and down the length of Jamie’s cock, sending shockwaves of pleasure to the Tate lad. Aaron then began to lick at Jamie’s ball sack, which tickled Jamie and made him laugh and squirm under his mask. Aaron laughed at Jamie’s reaction, and decided to appease him slightly. He dove onto Jamie’s cock, taking the whole thing into his mouth in one easy swoop. Aaron began slowly diving up and down on Jamie’s dick, making Jamie cry out in pleasure now. This is what he had been waiting for, Aaron to sort him out. He had been teased enough, or so the younger man thought.

Just as quickly as it had started, Aaron removed his mouth from Jamie’s cock, leaving Jamie moaning out for more.

“Mmmmfff…mmmmm” Jamie grunted inaudibly. Aaron responded by giving both of Jamie’s rock-hard nipples a hard pinch, making Jamie cry out at a higher pitch.

“What’s up mate?” Aaron mockingly asked. Jamie continued to groan unintelligibly, clearly responding to the nipple play. Aaron leant up against Jamie’s ear and whispered to him.

“Just tell me what you want, and I’ll do it” Aaron said. Jamie was now attempting to scream out what he wanted, but to no avail. He was still completely incoherent.

“Aw sorry mate, don’t have a clue what you’re saying” Aaron said wickedly. He was loving this. Usually, he was the submissive one during sex, especially with Robert, but there was something about Jamie that brought out his dominant side. Jamie was such a slut for Aaron that he wanted to test how authoritative he could be over the vet.

Jamie absentmindedly reached for his dick and tried to wank it, craving attention for his stiff cock. Aaron immediately slapped his hand away, tutting at the gagged man in front of him.

“Shouldn’t have done, pal…” Aaron said. He reached into his bag and pulled out a pair of handcuffs; he had been waiting for Jamie to disobey him and restrain him. He grabbed Jamie’s hands and locked them up, much to the surprise of Jamie who couldn’t even see what was happening but felt the cold metal against his wrists.

“MmMMmmm…wfff” Jamie moaned through his ball gag.

“That’ll teach you to listen to me…” Aaron said bluntly. “Now shut the fuck up” he ordered. Jamie immediately stopped moaning and sat there, waiting for Aaron’s next move.

Aaron jumped off the bed and grabbed the lube from his bag. He got undressed as he watched Jamie on the bed, obviously wondering what he was doing. Once he was naked, he applied some lube to his semi-erect cock and pulled Jamie’s legs, dragging him across the bed and bringing him close to Aaron. Jamie was now lying on his back, afraid to move in case Aaron distilled more punishment on him. He just wanted to come. 

Aaron pulled Jamie’s legs, so they were over Aaron’s shoulders, and spread them apart, exposing Jamie’s puckering hole. Aaron admired it before applying more lube to his hands and probing Jamie’s hole, teasing it slightly before inserting one finger. Jamie’s hole had been used several times by Aaron recently, so inserting a finger was no problem. Jamie writhed on the bed slightly but did not make a sound as per Aaron’s orders. 

A second finger made its way into Jamie’s hole, with a bit of resistance this time. Jamie bit down on his ball gag to stop him from moaning, breathing heavily as he did so. His dick was leaking pre-cum all over his stomach, but there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn’t even move his hands, let alone wank himself off as Aaron helped himself to his arse. Jamie could not deny that he was incredibly turned on by what was happening, even if his mask prevented him from seeing it.

Aaron was now fingering Jamie easily with two fingers, making Jamie squirm on the bed. Smirking to himself, he pulled his fingers out and wanked his own fully erect cock, enjoying the scene before him. He was really going to enjoy this.

Without speaking, Aaron lined up his dick to Jamie’s hole. Without warning, he pushed his cock into Jamie’s hole, easily sliding in nearly all his cock in one go. Jamie could not help but cry out, not expecting the assault on his arse. His dick spurted a huge wad of pre-cum on his belly, signalling to Aaron that he had hit Jamie’s prostate on the first thrust. Aaron pulled out nearly all his cock before pushing back in again, making Jamie cry out again.

Aaron reached to Jamie’s face and gave it a quick slap, stifling his lover’s cries. Jamie was obviously not expecting the slap, stunning him into silence. Smirking, Aaron continued to pump in and out of Jamie’s arse, hitting his prostate every time. Jamie was in a total state of euphoria, even if his hands were beginning to numb. His cock was now throbbing horribly; he could feel himself getting close to an orgasm, despite not having wanked his cock since Aaron’s arrival.

Aaron could see Jamie’s cock throbbing, too. He smacked Jamie on the arse as he slid in and out of his arse, knowing he was going to cum any second now. With one loud grunt into his ball gag, Jamie’s cock exploded. Shots of cum fired as far as Jamie’s face, coating the mask in his cum. Aaron revelled in the sight before him as he continued fucking the younger bloke. Jamie was now moaning as he felt the cum seep through the mask; he could smell his own cum beginning to soak his face. However, all he could focus on was the fucking he was receiving from Aaron, which felt amazing.  
Aaron could feel himself getting close, too. He decided to rip off Jamie’s mask, which startled the younger bloke. He looked up to Aaron, who was grinning down at him. This made Jamie instantly hard again, watching the object of his many recent sex dreams fucking his arse with glee. Aaron noticed his quickly hardening cock and began wanking it to the rhythm of his fucking. Jamie was moaning more illegibly now through his ball gag.

“Mmmm…oh Aaron…yeah fuck me” Aaron could barely make out what Jamie was saying, yet his words were pushing Aaron over the edge. With one final thrust, Aaron’s cock exploded in Jamie’s hole, coating his insides with his cum. Jamie revelled in the feeling, one he had gotten used since meeting Aaron. Aaron never stopped wanking Jamie’s cock the entire time, and watching the scrap man cum in his arse sent Jamie over the edge once more. With a loud screech, Jamie came a second time, cumming all over his chest and stomach.

As both men came down from their orgasms, Aaron pulled out of Jamie and collapsed on the bed next to him. He pulled out Jamie’s ball gag so that Jamie could speak again. Jamie panted in response as he looked to Aaron, who was grinning that sexy smile at him again. Lost for words, Jamie simply leaned in and kissed Aaron, more tenderly this time. Aaron reciprocated, leaning in to push his tongue into Jamie’s mouth. Both men continued the kiss for several minutes before breaking apart.

“That was amazing, as always” Aaron said, smiling at Jamie. Jamie looked up with his puppy dog eyes and smiled back.

“Back at you. Fucking hell, I’ve never came twice that quickly” Jamie beamed.

Aaron leaned over the bag and grabbed the key to the handcuffs. He untied Jamie’s hands, who immediately rubbed his sore wrists.

“Fucking hell, I need a shower before Andrea comes back” Jamie said, jumping off the bed and grabbing a towel.

“Yeah, you fucking reek of cum” Aaron said, laughing as cum dripped down Jamie’s hairy chest.

“So uh, you joining me?” Jamie asked, eyes glinting at Aaron.

Aaron laughed as Jamie stood there expectantly.

“Absolutely”. Aaron smacked Jamie’s arse playfully as both men headed towards the bathroom.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Robert sipped his whiskey as he checked his phone. He had messaged Cain to meet at the garage in an hour to discuss the pictures Robert had on his phone. He swiped through them smugly; Cain wanking his cock, Cain’s phone showing the gay porn he had been watching; Cain covered in both of their cum. The blackmail material was perfect. He was trying to decide between demanding money from the moody mechanic, or more sexual favours. He couldn’t deny that popping Cain’s cherry would be the icing on the cake before moving back in with Aaron, but he could also do with the cash. He could always demand both, but he didn’t want to push Cain too far. He knew the mechanic’s volatility could come back to haunt him one day.

As he was trying to decide his next move, the doorbell rang. Sighing, he got up to answer the door. He wasn’t expecting anybody to stop by tonight; Vic and baby Harry were having dinner with Diane, which Robert had been able to avoid by lying that he had to work late. While he was happy to be home, all Diane and Vic had done is fuss over him since his return.

His face dropped when he opened the door and was greeted by Ross Barton. 

“What- what are you doing here?” Robert simply asked.

“Oh charming mate, show up at yer door and that’s all you have to say? Can see why you’re still not back with lover boy” Ross remarked. He looked a little worse for wear; his beard was a tad overgrown, his eyes bloodshot and he smelled kind of ripe, like he had not showered for several days.

“You look…rough” Robert stated, giving Ross a once-over.

“Yeah well, Bex kicked me out. Slept in me car last night” Ross said, shrugging. He seemed different; still sarcastic, sure, but less sure of himself.

“Right…what are you doing here?” Robert asked. 

“Look, can I just come in? I just, I didn’t know where else to go. Pete’s gone, and I dunno…” Ross trailed off and gave Robert a pleading look.

“You had _nowhere_ else to go?” Robert said incredulously.

Ross scowled at his tactless comment. “Try not to look too happy about it, I tried the farm first but Moira weren’t there”.

Robert stood in the doorway as he took in the sight before him. Here was Ross Barton, former village badboy, knocking on his door asking for somewhere to crash. Well, _Vic’s_ door.

“Erm, okay then, come on in” Robert said hesitantly. “I’ll double check with Vic but shouldn’t be a problem”.

Ross nodded to Robert to show his appreciation and entered the house.

“Whiskey?” Robert asked, grabbing a second glass.

“Sure, cheers” Ross said as he sat down on the sofa.

Robert handed him the whiskey, and Ross downed it in one.

“So…do you want to talk about it?” Robert asked as he poured Ross another.

Ross shook his head as he took a sip of the second drink. “Just not been getting on for a while. Jumps down my throat whenever she gets the chance like” Ross sighed. 

“Okay, but it must have been a bad one for her to kick you out” Robert pointed out. Ross scowled as he looked to Robert. He put his head in his hands, sighing. 

“She found out I slept with someone else” he finally said.

Alarm bells went off in Robert’s head. _Shit._

“You mean…you and me?” Robert said cautiously.  
Ross looked up and locked eyes with Robert. He let out a deep breath before continuing.

“No…shagged someone else when I got back to Liverpool. After you, I mean, guess I just needed to shag a bird and get you out me system” Ross admitted. 

Robert looked at him, dumbstruck. “Get _me_ out your system? What do you mean?”

“Guess I just wanted to prove I was straight. I mean…I really got into fucking you, not gonna lie, so I suppose I just thought I had something to prove to meself” Ross said with a sad expression.

Robert didn’t know what to say. The sex with Ross was amazing. The people he’d slept with since had been more about power than fun, but with Ross it was different. He didn’t care that Ross had fucked him, that Ross had been in control. The bloke was just intoxicating and exuded confidence, much like Robert himself.

“I erm…sorry” Robert finally said.

Ross looked up at him questioningly. “Didn’t exactly force me, did ya? Dug me own grave” Ross muttered.

Robert had no response for the sullen bloke sat in front of him. 

“Had you done it before…fucked a lad I mean?” Robert asked curiously.

Ross looked to Robert before answering.

“I fooled about with a bloke before we moved to Emmerdale. Nobody knew. He was our neighbour’s son, few years older than me. Used to sneak round his sometimes, get him to nosh me off. Fucked him a couple of times” Ross admitted. “Finn had a huge crush on him. Always got nervous around him. Used to laugh about it behind his back” he said, voice beginning to break. 

Robert noticed that he had tears in his eyes and immediately felt sorry for Ross. There really was a first time for everything. Robert moved off the armchair he was sitting on so that he was sat next to Ross. He stroked his back soothingly and pushed his face close to Ross.

“Hey…it’s okay” Robert said. He was so bad at comforting people, with the exception of Aaron.

Ross shook his head as he faced Robert. “How did I get here? How am I so alone all of a sudden? Mum, Dad, Finn…Pete’s left, Rebecca hates me. How have I ended up like this?” Ross had tears streaming down his face now as he hid his face in his hands again.

“You’re not alone, Ross. You have people that care about you. When I was in prison, all I could think about is the people I’d let down, that I’d never see them again. But even when you’re not with them, you’re never alone. Cos they’re still thinking about you, still there for you. Pete’s moved away but you know he’s there for you. Rebecca, she might need some time, but if you really try she might forgive you. Aaron did for me” Robert said. He was still stroking Ross’ back in support, trying to coax the Barton lad to look up to him. When he finally did, Robert smiled to him.

Ross gave half a smile back before sitting up straight. “Fucking hell, look at the state of me. Crying on Robert Sugden’s shoulder, the world has gone mad” he said with a small chuckle.

Robert laughed with him. “Yeah, well, stranger things have happened in this room with me and you”.

Ross was full on laughing now. “True. Think I’d rather have the shag than the crying”.

“Yeah, me too mate” Robert said and they laughed in unison.

Ross looked to Robert a little more seriously now.   
“So you’re still not back with pretty boy?” Ross asked.

Robert smirked. “Not yet, not properly anyway”.

“Interesting that” Ross said, giving Robert a cheeky grin.

“Is it?” Robert asked suggestively.

“Yeah, it is” Ross said, and before Robert could respond he closed the gap between them by pressing their lips together. The kiss was tender, unlike their first time, and kind of affectionate. He didn’t think Ross knew affectionate.

The kiss deepened, allowing Robert to probe Ross’ mouth with his tongue. Ross grabbed on to Robert’s face as he fell into their kiss.

Robert parted form the kiss, only to start unbuttoning his shirt. Ross got the idea and removed his shoes, which Robert got a whiff of. Ross _definitely_ hadn’t showered for a while. As the two men stripped, neither of them noticed Robert’s phone flash with a text from Cain:

‘Fuck off Sugden, I’m coming round now to sort this’

Both men were now fully naked, and the two men kissed again. Robert could smell Ross’ armpits; he clearly hadn’t used deodorant to keep himself smelling fresh. The smell went straight to Robert’s dick, which was now fully erect. Ross grabbed onto it and gave it a squeeze.

“Miss me that much, did ya?” Ross asked cheekily between kisses.

“Huh, think so highly of yourself” Robert retorted. He quickly climbed off the sofa and grabbed Ross’ hand, leading him up the stairs and into his bedroom. Neither men bothered to close the door, knowing they were alone.

The two men kissed yet again, thoroughly enjoying exploring each other’s mouths. He knew Aaron would be jealous; he remembered when Aaron found out about him and Ross and how horny it had gotten him. But fuck it, he knew Aaron was with Jamie tonight anyway. They would swap stories tomorrow.

Robert lightly pushed Ross so he would fall backwards. Ross pretended to fall forcefully onto the bed in mock dramatic fashion, making Robert laugh. He climbed on top of Ross, kissing at his neck. He continued giving Ross light kisses down his body, at his nipples, his abs, his belly button. When he reached Ross’ dick, he started kissing up and down his shaft lightly. When he reached his balls, Robert got a whiff of the stench coming form them. The ball sweat coming from Ross was such a dirty, sweaty, overpowering smell that Robert gagged a little. Powering on, he took Robert’s balls into his mouth and sucked at them, removing the sweat form them. Ross moaned as he did so, pushing his head down.

“Fuck yeah…give them balls a bath” Ross groaned as he enjoyed the treatment Robert was giving them.

When Robert was satisfied he had got every last bit of sweat from Ross’ sack, his tongue travelled further north until his tongue was circling Ross’ crack. Ross gasped as he felt Robert’s tongue brush against his arse.

“Woah, what you doing down there” Ross asked, looking alarmingly at Robert.

“Just collecting all the sweat…unless you don’t want me to?” Robert asked with a grin.

“Uh, nobody’s ever touched down there” Ross said tentatively.

“Well I’m not gonna fuck ya…just a rimjob. You’ll love it” Robert said encouragingly. Ross nodded hesitantly at him, so Robert winked at Ross and proceeded.

He started by circling his crack with his tongue, slowly teasing him. He then began to lick up and down at Ross’ crack, making him shudder slightly.   
Cautiously, Robert held Ross’ ankles and lifted his legs up and further apart, so they were resting on his shoulders. Smirking, he dove back down and began to lick at Ross’ tender hole. Even using his tongue, Robert could tell his hole was tight. 

Robert eventually managed to push the tip of his tongue into Ross’ virgin hole. Ross immediately clenched his arse cheeks together, trapping Robert’s tongue there. Robert moaned, stroking Ross’ arse cheek to calm him down. With a deep breath, Ross tried to relax and let Robert get to work.

Robert held Ross’ arse cheeks as he pushed his head back in. He tried to focus on pleasing Ross as much as possible, so he shoved his tongue in and began a circling motion. Ross clearly enjoyed this as he began moaning in delight against his better judgement. Robert probed his tongue further, licking at Ross’ virgin hole. If there was one thing Robert loved it was a tight hole.

Robert eventually pulled out, satisfied that he had licked up all of Ross’ sweat and left Ross wanting more. Ross looked up somewhat disappointed when Robert pulled out.

“How was that?” Robert asked, smirking down smugly.

“Okay, suppose I can see why people might like that…” Ross answered, trying not to let on how much he enjoyed the rimjob despite his rock-hard erection.

“Looks like you enjoyed it…” Robert said, grabbing Ross’ cock and wanking it deliberately slow. Ross leaned his head back and enjoyed Robert wanking his cock.

“Just shut up and blow me, yeah?” Ross ordered. Robert answered by licking up and down Ross’ shaft before taking his cock into his mouth. It still tasted of the bad boy’s sweat, mixed with a squirt of pre-cum that had been oozing from the tip of his cock. The combination was dancing on Robert’s taste buds as he really got into the blowjob.

As Ross relaxed into it, Robert sneakily started circling Ross’ hole with his index finger. Ross didn’t seem to notice, too caught up in the expert blowjob he was receiving. Carefully, Robert began to push his finger in a little deeper, slowly but surely. He didn’t want Ross to react suddenly or become volatile. At first, Ross did not react, but as soon as Robert inserted the first inch of his forefinger Ross opened his eyes and stared at Robert.

“What the fuck you doing?” Ross demanded. Despite his protests, he had not moved position or tried to force Robert off him, which Robert took as a good sign.

“Mate, aren’t you curious? Don’t you wanna see what all the fuss is about?” Robert asked innocently. His finger was still lodged in Ross’ arse. To emphasise his point, he pushed his finger in a little deeper, making Ross moan despite himself.

“I mean…you’re safe with me…I’ll stop at any time…you enjoyed my tongue up there, right?” Robert asked, nodding his own head to prove his own point.

“I guess…” Ross answered, sounding unsure.

“This stays between us, yeah? Our secret” Robert reassured him.

Ross thought about it. It was only one finger, he thought. He wasn’t getting fucked. Just one finger.

“Fine, just a finger. _You are not fucking me”_ Ross stated. He was still unsure of himself, but Robert already had half his finger in there anyway.

“Yes boss” Robert replied with a smirk.

After the rimjob, it was fairly easy to stick one finger into Ross’ hole, although it was still fucking tight. Ross moaned as Robert’s knuckle grazed against his arse cheek, signalling that his whole finger was now in his hole. The feeling was weird to Ross; if he was being honest, he’d imagined before what it would feel like, and how people could possibly stand having anal sex. However, one finger didn’t feel bad.

As Robert began finger fucking Ross’ hole, he grew hungry for more.

“You know” he started as he watched Ross moan at the intrusion of his finger “I reckon if I added my middle finger as well I could find your prostate. That’s where your G-spot is, mate. That’s why gay blokes fucking love taking it up the arse. Think I could add a second finger? Just to see if I can find it? You’ll feel amazing”

Ross paused for a moment before responding. He knew Robert was pushing him, but he already had one finger up his bum, how much different could two be? If he could find his prostate and show him what all the fuss was about, then why not, right?

“Fuck it, go on then. But that’s it” Ross said authoritatively.

_Bless him, he still thinks he’s in control._

Robert grabbed the lube from next to him and applied some to his fingers. Cautiously, he started to enter two fingers into the warm, sweaty hole. Ross cried out as he started his assault, but the lube made it an easy passage, despite the tightness of his hole.

“Fuck this hurts!” Ross exclaimed, looking at Robert with concerned eyes.

“Just give it a minute to get used to” Robert said, smiling back at Ross to reassure him. Ross sighed and lay back down, trying to relax. He wondered if Finn hurt this much the first time he was fingered.

Ross panted as he felt the second finger brush deep into his hole. He wasn’t sure if Robert was hitting his prostate, but it was starting to feel good. Ross couldn’t help but start moaning in pleasure as Robert pushed his two fingers in and out of his hole. He never once thought he could get actual pleasure coursing through his veins like this. Holy fucking shit, this felt pretty good.

Robert was purposely not hitting at Ross’ prostate, wanting Ross to continue wanting more.

“How’s that feel mate?” Robert asked.

“Pretty good, fucking hell” Ross grunted. His cock was rock hard now, but he didn’t want to give Robert the satisfaction of wanking himself to being fingered. 

“Your arse is so tight… I dunno if I can reach your prostate with my finger…” Robert said in mock disappointment.

“Try a third finger” Ross said, not even thinking before he said it. Once he did, he regretted it, showing Robert that he was losing control.

“If you insist” Robert said smugly. Ross hated the grin Robert had on his face right now, arrogant prick that he was.

Robert added a third finger into Ross’ hole, loosening it significantly now. Ross couldn’t help but let out moans of ecstasy as his hole was fingered to oblivion. With his other hand, Robert began slowly wanking Ross’ cock, making the experience as pleasurable of possible for the writhing lad before him.

“We can either keep pretending you’re not loving this” Robert started, looking at Ross’ blissful expression on his face, “or you can let me use something even better than my fingers, mate” he stated. He continued wanking Ross’ cock as he waited for an answer.

Ross sighed as he looked to Robert. He wasn’t expecting to enjoy being fingered this much, but he still didn’t want to face the prospect of losing his anal virginity. But then again, plenty of men took it up the arse and enjoyed it; if Finn could do it, he sure as fuck could.

“Will it hurt?” Ross asked, unsure of himself.

Robert removed his fingers from Ross’ hole, leaving him feeling empty. Robert crawled into the bed towards Ross and gave him a tender kiss to comfort him.

“It might at first. But like the fingers, you’ll get used to it. It hurt my first time but ten minutes in I was in fucking heaven” 

Ross hesitated for a moment longer before agreeing. “Okay, but go slow. Or I’ll fuck you up” Ross stated, back to his cocky self.

Robert smiled as he gave Ross another quick kiss and hopped back off the bed. He lubed his erect cock, wanking it quickly as he did so. He then lined his cock up with Ross’ hole and positioned the tip at his entrance.

“Ready?” Robert asked. Ross simply nodded in response, so Robert began his assault by slowly pushing the tip of his cock in. Ross cried out as Robert inserted inch after inch. He stopped just before he hit Ross’ prostate again, wanting to save that for later. He held still for several moments, waiting for Ross to get used to his arse being filled out. When Ross’ panting subsided, Robert pulled nearly all of his cock out before slamming back in.

“Fuck! Watch it Sugden!” Ross shouted out as he practically felt his arsehole split open. He was really hoping the pleasure would kick in soon.

Robert simply repeated his movements with a bit more tenderness. Ross began to get used to the invasion, but was still waiting for Robert to hit his prostate.

Sensing Ross’ impatience, Robert pulled out and prepared himself. He grabbed onto Ross’ legs and slammed _all the way_ into Ross’ arse, hitting his prostate for sure.

Ross screamed out now, feeling the pleasure spot Robert had previously missed. “Fucking hell yes! Fuck yes!” Ross moaned as he felt jab after jab hit his sweet G-spot. 

“You like that?” Robert asked, already knowing the answer.

“Fuck yes! Give it to me Sugden!” Ross gasped as he enjoyed his no longer virgin arsehole being pounded. 

“Told you to trust me” Robert said as he continued to pleasure his new lover.

Ross simply grunted in response. As good a fuck as Robert was, his cockiness was a huge turn off for Ross. His cock, on the other hand, was a different matter.

Robert was really getting into a rhythm now, and Ross was loving it. Robert was continually hitting Ross’ prostate which made Ross physically shake. Never before had he been this paralysed with pleasure. He was wanking his cock faster now, he couldn’t help himself.

Both men were in such a state of pleasure neither of them heard the front door open and close. They didn’t hear the floorboards creak as Cain walked up the stairs. And neither men noticed when Cain stopped and stood in the open doorway, watching the scene before him. 

“Fuck, this arse is so good!” Robert moaned as he continued to fuck Ross’ glorious hole.

“Mmmm…can’t get enough of it can ya Sugden…best not forget it in a hurry” Ross fired back.

“Not possible” Robert said gleefully, thoroughly enjoying himself.

“Yeah, don’t think I’ll forget it soon either” Cain said. Both Robert and Ross jumped out their skin as they both turned to see the figure before them. Cain has his phone out, recording the whole scene.

“Fuck!” Ross shouted. He lay frozen, unable to move out of pure shock at being caught with a dick inside him.

“What the fuck do you want, Cain?” Robert asked, pissed off at being interrupted.

“Well I was coming over to discuss the pictures you have of me…but I think we’ll call it even, don’t you?” Cain said smugly.

Robert sighed as he realised he no longer had blackmail material over Cain. 

“Yes, fine, okay we’re even! Can you fuck off now?!” Robert insisted. His dick was still inside Ross, and to emphasise his point he resumed fucking Ross. Slowly at first, then began really pounding him. Ross, despite himself, cried out as his arse was used by the Sugden bloke.

Instead of leaving, Cain stood still in the doorway as he fished out his own cock. The scene before him was hot, even if he was straight. Despite his feud with Robert, watching Ross Barton, who had caused him so much trouble during his toke in the village, getting railed was a sight to be witnessed.

Ignoring Cain, Robert continued to focus on pleasing Ross. His first time bottoming deserves his full attention. Ross looked to Robert cautiously, clearly troubled that Cain had witnessed his moment of vulnerability. Robert winked at Ross reassuringly; he would make sure Cain didn’t tell a soul.

Ross relaxed back in to the fucking he was receiving. He could feel his balls churning and knew he was close to blowing his load. He sped up the movements on his cock, wanking it furiously. Robert does up his motions, hoping to cum in sync with the scruffy Barton lad. Hitting Ross’ prostate even harder sent him over the edge.

“Ohhhhh fuck I’m gonna cum!” shouted Ross as his cock exploded in his hand, coating his chest in cum. He panted as he watched his cum fly everywhere, shocked at the sheer amount that was coming out of his cock. Watching Ross cum made Robert insanely turned on, and with one final thrust into Ross’ now used hole he could feel his orgasm about to erupt. He pulled his cock out and barely had time to aim as shot after shot exploded from his cock, landing on the bed, on Ross and on himself.

Robert wiped his forehead of the sweat that had formed there, and smiled at Ross. He reciprocated the smile before turning to Cain, staring at him curiously. Robert turned his head to see Cain, eyes closed, quietly wanking his own cock. Robert jumped up and approached Cain, taking over his hand movements with his own.

“You enjoy the show?” Robert asked as he wanked Cain’s cock furiously.

“Uhhhh…yeah was hot. Didn’t know you took it up the arse Barton” Cain remarked as he allowed Robert to take over the handjob. Ross looked mortified as he took in Cain’s words.

“Yeah, and you’re gonna carry on not knowing if you know what’s good for you. We’re even now, Cain. Ross has nothing to do with this” Robert said sternly.

“Uhhhh…fine, just blow me and we’ll be even” Cain said, smirking at Robert.

Robert sighed. He looked to Ross, who was staring at Robert with something resembling admiration. 

“Fine, but then you leave us both alone. Deal?”

“Whatever, just do it!” Cain ordered.

Robert sank to his knees and took Cain’s cock into his mouth. He blew Cain as fast as possible, wanting this to be over with. He gave Cain an expert blowjob, knowing he wouldn’t last long with his mouth on his cock. He gripped Cain’s legs for support as he bobbed back and forth furiously. Cain moaned and grunted as his dick reacted to Robert’s blowjob. It didn’t last long; with Robert’s movements, Cain soon grunted and came into Robert’s mouth. Robert swallowed every last drop, savouring the tangy taste of Cain’s load.

Cain pulled his trousers up and zipped them up as Robert recovered his breath. Ross was still watching in awe as Cain ruffled Robert’s hair.

“Nice one, you’re a natural at blowjobs. Best be on me way” he said as he left the room. Before doing so, he looked to Ross and gave him a funny look. Ross swallowed nervously as he watched Cain walk away. Thank god he didn’t live in the village any more. 

Robert got up and sat on the bed next to Ross as he heard the front door open and close, signalling Cain’s exit.

“You think he’ll keep his mouth shut?” Ross asked. He appreciated Robert sticking up for him, but he was still nervous that the mechanic would spill his secret.

“Yeah, I do. If he does, I have pictures of him that I’ll release. Don’t worry” Robert said, reassuring him.

Ross smiled and gave Robert a quick kiss on the lips to show his appreciation.

“Thanks, Sugden. Appreciate it” Ross said shyly.

Robert pulled Ross in and gave him a one-arm hug. 

“Vic will be home soon, and I think you need a shower”

Ross smelled himself and made a mock disgusted face. Both men laughed as Ross stood up.

“You gonna help wash me balls?” Ross asked cheekily.

“I thought I already did?” 

“Yeah, with your mouth. I need a good soaping” 

Robert smirked as he got off the bed to join Ross. Day one of seven had gone off to a good start.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron helps Robert and David make amends. Or something.

Aaron awoke early the next morning covered in sweat. It had been a warm night, which only partly explained why he was all sweaty. He’d been dreaming, specifically of Jamie Tate and his perfect arse being pounded by Aaron himself. The sex with Jamie was amazing; truth be told, Aaron was going to miss it when Robert moved back in. He tried to mash down his feelings, however. Falling for another ‘straight’ bloke that was married would just be stepping back several steps, and he knew he had a future with Robert. So instead, Aaron jumped out of bed and ignored his growing feelings for Jamie.

After a quick shower, Aaron checked his phone. No new messages, but a voicemail from Liv stating that she was staying with her mum for another week or so as she had to take care of her. While Aaron was somewhat disappointed, he was partly glad that he could have another few days before returning to normality. Shooting Liv a quick text to say that was fine, Aaron headed to the scrap yard to start the work day.

At the scrap yard, Jimmy and Robert were already working.

“Fancy a lie in, did ya?” Robert said cheekily. Aaron checked his phone for the time.

“Only like ten minutes late. Waiting for me to be on tea duty, were ya?” Aaron retorted as he put the kettle on.

Robert grinned at Aaron lovingly as he returned to his work. Aaron shook his head, chuckling at the cheek of the older bloke.

“Right lads, I’m heading to the café for lunch to meet Nico. You joining?” Jimmy asked. It had just turned twelve o’clock; either Jimmy had been clock-watching, or his belly was fine-tuned to when it turned lunchtime, Aaron mused.

Robert looked to Jimmy, then to Aaron. “No you’re alright Jimmy, think I’ll head to the pub for lunch in a bit” Robert answered.

Aaron caught the brief look Robert had gave him. “Yeah, me too” he piped up, flashing the smallest of grins back to Robert.

“Suit yourselves” Jimmy said, oblivious. He grabbed his jacket and phone and hastily left the portacabin, leaving Aaron and Robert alone. 

In an instant, Robert was on Aaron, sitting on his lap as he kissed him ferociously.

“Thought he’d never leave” Robert whispered in-between kisses. He grabbed onto Aaron’s face as he probed his tongue deep into Aaron’s willing mouth.

Aaron hungrily loosened Robert’s tie and unbuttoned the first two buttons on Robert’s shirt, using all the self-restraint within him to not rip it open. He began kissing at Robert’s neck, making sure to slip in an occasional bite to make Robert growl in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

“God I’ve missed this” Robert moaned. He lifted Aaron’s top up and threw it across the cabin, flicking Aaron’s sensitive nipples as he did so.

“Mmm fuck I’m so horny…” Aaron said as his dick jolted at Robert’s touch. 

Robert responded by unbuttoning Aaron’s trousers and pulling out his semi-erect cock. Robert flashed the briefest of grins to Aaron before diving down and engulfing his cock into his warm mouth. Aaron cried out as Robert went to town on his cock, soon making it fully erect. Aaron held on to his chair as he enjoyed the blowjob, legs shaking in anticipation of what was to come. He quickly kicked off his trousers, boxers and shoes, leaving him fully naked in the portacabin. The fact neither men had bothered to lock the door, and anyone could walk in at any time, only added to the erotica of the situation.

Robert released Aaron’s cock from his mouth and began licking at Aaron’s heavy balls while wanking his cock. Despite blowing several loads yesterday with Jamie, Aaron was as horny as sin and could easily cum at least twice while Jimmy was on his lunch break. 

Aaron did not want to blow his load so soon, however.

“Strip for me” Aaron demanded. Robert gave Aaron’s balls one last longing lick before standing up and unbuttoning his shirt, throwing it at Aaron. Aaron caught it and gave it a quick smell, catching the scent of Robert’s expensive aftershave that was almost like an aphrodisiac to Aaron.

Once Robert was fully naked, Aaron stood up and went in for another kiss, making Robert groan. Their hands explored each other’s bodies as they both deepened the kiss, tongues thrashing with one another.

Both men jumped when the door to the portacabin opened.

“Ah, right on time” Robert said slyly as Aaron looked equally shocked and turned on.

Stood before them was David Metcalfe, who wore a similarly shocked expression on his face. He looked from Robert to Aaron, whose erection was pointing right to David. Robert had text him this morning to meet at 12, knowing full well Jimmy would be on his break and they would have the portacabin to themselves. He knew David would comply; he had been furious after his dalliance with Jacob, and knew he had things to get off his chest.

“You invited him?” Aaron asked.

“I think David here has some things he’d like to get off his chest…” Robert said, flashing his trademark grin at the stunned businessman.

David snapped out of his gaze and turned to Robert. “Yeah, I have actually, starting with what _possibly possessed you_ to break into _my house_ and fuck my son?! Do you have any idea what it’s been like? He won’t even speak to me!” David exclaimed, his anger starting to show. His eyebrows raised as he looked at Robert expectantly, waiting for a reply or an excuse.

“Well, he was a hot fuck, what can I say. Glad it got your attention” Robert smirked. He felt Aaron shift uncomfortably next to him.

“My att- what the flamin’ hell do you want from me? Did you know about this?” David asked turning to Aaron, his voice getting louder with each syllable.

“He uh, he told me, yeah” Aaron said awkwardly. Robert had indeed told him about his tryst with Jacob. While Aaron personally wouldn’t have messed around with Jacob, being Liv’s ex-boyfriend and all, he had accepted that he and Robert were hooking up with other people and that anyone was game. He did feel bad that he’d told David he would curb Robert’s behaviour, though.

David just sighed at Aaron’s response. He didn’t even know what to say to either of them.

“Look, why did you ask me to come here? If you won’t even apologise we have nothing-“ David began before being interrupted by Robert.

“I invited you here….” Robert started, walking slowly towards David. He reached over and locked the cabin door, not wanting to be interrupted. 

“Because I thought we could…come to an understanding” Robert whispered into David’s ear. David gulped and looked to Robert. David couldn’t deny that Robert was hot, but after what happened with Jacob his opinion had soured somewhat.

Robert grabbed David at the waist and led him to Aaron’s chair, pushing him softly so he would sit down. Robert kneeled and began unbuttoning David’s trousers.

“What are you…” David started to ask, but was promptly cut off by Robert giving his dick a squeeze. He silently signalled for Aaron to join him, and Aaron hesitantly walked over and started taking David’s clothes off.

David looked on in confusion, not sure how he ended up in this situation. He had only come here to give Robert a piece of his mind, and somehow he was being undressed by the couple.

Soon, David joined Aaron and Robert in being fully naked. _Well, there’s no going back now,_ David thought. _Screw it._ Throwing caution to the wind, he grabbed Robert’s head and guided it to his cock. Robert got the hint and took David’s cock into his mouth, sucking it expertly. David groaned as Robert’s warm, wet blowjob made his dick grow fully erect in seconds. David looked to Aaron expectantly; Aaron locked eyes with the hunky blonde and smirked before diving in and kissing David fiercely.

David loved having his body worshipped. He had worked hard to build and maintain the muscled body, which complimented his tattoos perfectly. He knew his body was something to be admired, by men and women alike. Having two hot blokes like Aaron and Robert drooling over him only boosted his ego, and the troubles he had brought with him into the portacabin soon disappeared.

“Uhhhh yeah” David moaned as Robert’s blowjob grew more intense. Aaron began kissing at his neck as he had done to Robert ten minutes ago. Robert’s hands began to stroke at David’s balls and thighs, teasing him. David was in heaven; as much as he had thought about it, he’d never had a threesome before. Two people admiring his body at the same time had been a big fantasy of his for some time.

Aaron began pinching at David’s nipples, sending shockwaves through the older bloke. As David relaxed into the chair, Robert stopped the blowjob and began slowly wanking his cock.

“Aaron’s been wanting this for a while, haven’t you babe?” Robert said, grinning from David to Aaron.

“Fuck yeah” Aaron panted, diving to David’s chest and licking at his nipples.

“Come and suck this” Robert ordered to Aaron. Aaron immediately jumped down and began sucking David’s cock. Aaron had missed David’s huge cock; nobody quite hit the back of Aaron’s throat or brought him close to gagging like David did.

Robert crawled behind Aaron and spread his cheeks apart. Aaron stuck his arse out for his lover, knowing what Robert was after. Robert hungrily dove his face straight in and began licking at Aaron’s hole. Seeing as Jamie was the bottom in their encounters, Aaron’s hole had been untouched for the past few days. Robert revelled in the tightness of Aaron’s hole, pushing his tongue in deeper to stretch it out.

Aaron moaned on David’s cock as he felt Robert probe at his hole. David grabbed onto Aaron’s head and began guiding him forcefully up and down his cock, knowing full well he could take it. This only made Aaron groan even more, both of his holes being used by the blonde men. 

“He’s a proper slut for cock, isn’t he?” Robert winked to David, as Aaron’s head bobbed up and down on his cock. David only groaned in response, knowing full well Aaron was an expert at worshipping his cock.

Robert licked his finger and delicately slid it into Aaron’s wet hole. Aaron groaned loudly on David’s cock, but continued sucking at the muscled blonde’s cock. Robert began fingering Aaron’s hole, loosening it up for the impending fucking he was going to receive.

“Up, both of you” Robert barked. Aaron jumped up instantly, and David followed suit tentatively. Robert walked over to Jimmy’s desk and pushed off the files that had been spread out on it, littering the floor. Robert smirked to Aaron and beckoned him closer. Aaron knew what Robert wanted; he jumped on top of Jimmy’s desk and lay flat on his back, spreading his hole ready to be filled.

“Wanna go first?” Robert asked David.

David simply nodded, dumbfounded at Aaron’s willingness to be fucked on Jimmy’s desk.

“Consider it my apology” Robert said as David inched closer to Aaron. Robert smacked David on the arse as he passed him.

David lined his erect, wet cock up with Aaron’s hole and pushed the tip of it inside Aaron’s hole with a pop. Aaron cried out at the intrusion, but quickly got used to it. David began pushing his cock deeper and deeper, knowing full well Aaron could take it all. Once David felt his pubes brush against Aaron’s arse cheeks, he stopped and let Aaron get used to it.

Meanwhile, Robert walked around and stuck his dick into Aaron’s mouth. Aaron took Robert’s dick straight away and began blowing him devotedly. Aaron loved both his holes being used at once.

David tenderly began pumping in and out of Aaron’s hole. Aaron moaned at the pleasure he was receiving but was muffled by Robert’s cock sliding in and out of his mouth. Aaron looked so hot taking two cocks at once.

David’s cock fit Aaron’s arse like a glove. Not many people were able to take David’s cock all the way, in their mouth or their arse, but Aaron was taking it like a champ. Not just that, but Aaron was in such a state of euphoria he didn’t seem to be experiencing any pain at David’s huge cock fucking him. Each thrust hot Aaron’s prostate, driving him wild.

Aaron’s cock was now pulsing, being so turned on by the threesome he was the centre of. He hadn’t even touched his cock, but it was ready to erupt. He couldn’t even warn anyone seeing as Robert’s cock was halfway down his throat, leaking pre-cum straight down it. With a muffled cry, Aaron’s cock shook and shot out several shots of cum, coating Aaron’s face and beard. His cum shot so far when he was being fucked it was almost guaranteed to coat his own face.

David watched in awe as Aaron’s cum shot out. He began pumping Aaron faster, wanting the release he just witnessed. He had missed the warmth of Aaron’s arse, and within minutes he too was cumming, deep inside Aaron’s arse.

“FUCKKKKKK YEAH” David shouted as he came, shooting deep inside Aaron’s hole. Aaron felt the cum coat his insides, making his dick fully erect once again. David’s cock fell out of Aaron’s hole as David collapsed on Jimmy’s chair, exhausted.

Robert pulled his cock from Aaron’s mouth and began wanking it furiously. He locked eyes with Aaron and smirked at the cum coating his face.

“Where do you want my cum?” Robert asked, knowing he was close too.

“Wanna swallow it” Aaron groaned, his throat too sore to speak from the face-fucking Robert had gave him.

Robert lined the tip of his cock right at Aaron’s mouth and slowed his movements down. Aaron saw his cock pulsate before ropes and ropes of cum shot out, most of them landing in Aaron’s open mouth.  
Aaron swallowed as much as he could, savouring the tangy taste of Robert’s cum. Some of it joined Aaron’s own cum on his face, trickling down his chin.

“Fucking hell that was good” Robert moaned, looking at the cum staining Aaron’s face. He sat at his chair and wheeled it next to David, who was still catching his breath.

“So…we good?” Robert asked, placing a hand on David’s thigh and stroking it slowly. David’s cock jolted as he did so.

“I mean…that was fun, but…” David started.

“Oh, we’re not done yet” Robert answered simply. To demonstrate his point, he sunk to his knees and took David’s cock in his mouth again.

“Woah, Robert!” David exclaimed, not expecting anyone to touch his dick again.

Robert could taste a mixture of David’s salty cum, and Aaron’s sweaty arse. It tasted _amazing_ , and sent Robert’s cock to full attention. Robert began wanking his own cock as he focused on making David horny again.

As Aaron watched, he began fingering his arse. He felt David’s cum and used it as lube as he began probing his own arse, moaning slightly as he did so. While fingering himself felt good, it was nothing compared to the monster cock he had just been pounded by.

David’s cock was now fully hard in Robert’s mouth. Robert continued the blowjob until he was satisfied David was fully erect and horny again. He looked up to David with a devilish grin on his face.

“Come on” Robert said and stood up, taking David’s hand and dragging him to Aaron.

Aaron looked at the two men as he was caught fingering himself. He popped his fingers out and assumed the same position he had just been in, ready to be filled up again.

“Come fuck me” Aaron growled at the two lads.

“Fuck…” David exclaimed, looking at the horny bloke on the desk, ready to go again. He didn’t know how Aaron could be so horny after the fucking he had just gave him.

Robert immediately ran to Aaron’s hole and shoved three fingers in. Aaron only flinched slightly at the intrusion, waiting for Robert’s cock to fill his arse.

Looking up, Aaron winked at David, who ran round to Aaron’s face and kissed him. Their tongues danced around in each other’s mouths for a couple of minutes until Aaron jumped. Both men looked over to see Robert sliding his dick into Aaron’s used hole.

“Fuck yeah” Robert grunted as he filled Aaron’s hole with his cock.

Aaron moaned as he welcomed Robert’s cock. David leered down at the horny bloke before him and waved his cock in front of Aaron’s face. Aaron smiled up at David.

“Give it to me” Aaron begged. David complied and lowered his cock to Aaron’s mouth. Aaron engulfed it, giving David yet another expert blowjob. Aaron’s mouth was so warm and welcoming that David was immediately groaning at how amazing it felt.

Robert had missed Aaron’s arse. It was a lot looser than Ross’ had been, helped by the fact David had stretched it out significantly. Robert and David locked eyes as they both fucked Aaron; Robert gazed into David’s warm eyes as he pounded Aaron’s sweet hole. He had been the cause of all of this, the first guy Aaron had messed around with that led them to the polygamous situation they were currently in. 

He could see why: David’s chiselled face, his hard muscles, those tattoos. As he watched David fuck his boyfriend’s mouth, he knew full well he would have done the same if he had been in Aaron’s situation in the Woolpack toilets that night.

Robert sped up his thrusts in Aaron’s hole. The combined feeling of hitting Aaron’s prostate and using David’s cum as lube was making the feeling fantastic. He didn’t think he was going to last long with the speed at which he was fucking his lover.

Meanwhile, Aaron’s cock had began leaking pre-cum all over his belly. Aaron grabbed onto his cock and began wanking, desperate for a second orgasm. Robert knew the tell-tale signs of Aaron’s impending orgasm and sped up his thrusts even more in the hope of cumming the same time as Aaron.

“Fuck…yeah…take it Aaron…oh god” Robert panted with each thrust. “Fuck…I’m gonna…CUMMMM” Robert cried out. His dick pulsed in Aaron’s hole and shot out deep into his arse. His cum mixed with David’s, making his hole even more of a cumdump. Aaron writhed at the sensation, sending him over the edge; with a gasp, he came again, shooting onto his chest this time.

David leaned down and rubbed the cum into Aaron’s chest, spreading it out as far as possible. He wanted Aaron to reek of cum. David thrusted into Aaron, and as Aaron used his tongue to lick at David’s cock head, he exploded. Shots of cum landed on Aaron’s tongue, down his throat and swirling round his mouth. Aaron managed to keep it all in his mouth as he swallowed David’s hot shots of cum eagerly.

David collapsed onto the floor as he came down from his second orgasm. Robert helped lift Aaron off of Jimmy’s desk, with cum immediately trickling from Aaron’s arse onto Jimmy’s desk. In fact, the desk was covered in a mixture of cum and sweat.

“Shit, we really made a mess” Robert laughed as he grabbed a rag and began wiping down Jimmy’s desk. Aaron grabbed the rag and started cleaning the layers and layers of cum that he was drenched in.

“Fighting a losing battle there mate” David said, smirking at the younger bloke. All three men laughed at that as they began to get dressed.

Once David was dressed he gave Aaron a quick kiss, and went to shake Robert’s hand.

“Okay, we’re even. Just don’t go after Jacob again. Please” David said solemnly. Robert nodded his head and shook David’s hand, sweaty palms mingling with each other.

David hastily unlocked the door and left. Robert and Aaron looked at each other, smirking.

“That was hot” Aaron admitted.

Robert responded by pulling Aaron in for a deep kiss. He could smell the cum on the younger bloke. He did indeed reek of it. 

As their lips parted, the door opened and Jimmy walked in, coffee in hand.

“Alright lads” Jimmy said cheerily, not noticing his documents scattered on the floor by his desk. They hadn’t picked them up yet. _Oops._

“Alright, think I’m gonna head out for some lunch. Aaron?” Robert asked quickly before Jimmy noticed the smell of cum and sweat.

Aaron cottoned on quickly. “Yep, let’s go!”.

Both men rushed out of the portacabin door before slamming it shut and running towards the pub. Jimmy shook his head as he watched them leave. He looked over to his desk and noticed the papers on the floor. That’s when he smelled the scent of sex and sweat.

“Those cheeky bastards”


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron adds another notch to his bedpost.

After his afternoon fun with Robert and David, Aaron was knackered. He was currently at home, having finished the workday and ran straight home to have a shower and wash off the several layers of cum that was still present on his chest and stomach. Not to mention the two loads from Robert and David that had been slowly seeping out of his arse all day. A nice hot shower left Aaron feeling refreshed. He had just finished his dinner and was wondering what to do with himself. Being home alone sure was _boring_ at times.

He grabbed his phone and rang his mother. He hadn’t properly seen Chas, Paddy or the baby for a few days and frankly, seeing family was a lot better than sitting in the house on his own having an early night. Fuck that. His mum answered the phone and could hear the busy pub in the background. _Great, she must be working._

“Alright, mum?” Aaron asked.

“You alright luv!” Chas answered.

“Yeah not bad, you working tonight? I’m bloody bored” Aaron said, expecting to be let down.

“Nope, night off! Vic’s looking after Eve so me and Pads are on the other side of the bar for a change! Get up here!” Chas beamed. She hadn’t had much of a break from baby duty since Eve was born, and he could tell; she already sounded quite merry. Still, a night with mum and Paddy was better than sitting around playing games all night. On his own.

“Sound, be there in a sec!”

Aaron soon arrived at the Woolpack, wearing his favourite green jumper and black trousers that showed off his arse in just the right way. He soon spotted Chas and Paddy in the centre of the pub at one of the tables. He nodded to them before heading to the bar and getting the round in. 

“Out for a crazy night with them two?” Charity asked as she poured the beers Aaron had ordered.

Aaron chuckled. “Yeah, something like that” he replied.

“I’ll be surprised if she lasts another hour the rate she’s downing her drinks. Can tell she hasn’t had much time to herself” Charity observed, nodding to Chas who was currently laughing at something Paddy had said.

Aaron looked to his mum and laughed. As he paid Charity, Luke came from the kitchen holding a set of hot meals. _He’s the hot meal,_ Aaron thought as he watched Luke carry the plates past him. His arse shaped out his chef uniform well; it was just a pity he couldn’t see the impressive set of abs underneath his top.

Aaron carried the drinks over to Chas and Paddy, who thanked him. Chas downed her old drink in one before picking up the one Aaron had just bought her.

“Cheers!” Chas announced, laughing into her pint. Paddy and Aaron exchanged bemused looks before joining her.

“So what’s happening with Robert then? Don’t think your mum said what you’ve decided” Paddy asked after their third pint. Chas was currently at the bar chatting to Charity, leaving Aaron and Paddy alone.

“We’re gonna give it another go. He’s moving back in next week” Aaron beamed. He couldn’t wait. Robert was just _exciting,_ and if there was one thing Aaron loved it was someone exciting. At least he wouldn’t be sat at home alone bored shitless, anyway.

“Well I think that’s great. I think. Don’t think I’d have imagined saying that a few years back, but I’m happy if you’re happy” Paddy said, clapping Aaron on the shoulder.

“Cheers Paddy” Aaron smiled. Having Paddy’s approval meant everything to him. And he already knew his mum was on board. He still needed to tell Liv, but he figured he would surprise her when she gets home.

Chas came stumbling over with another round, hiccupping as she did so.

“Are you okay?” Aaron asked, laughing at the state of his mother.

“Yep! Better never, I mean…never better!” she said, giggling at herself.

As she went to sit down, she tripped and ended up in Paddy’s lap.

“Aaron, I think I’d better get her to bed. Turned into a right lightweight” Paddy said, joining in with the laughing.

“Course. Night, mum!” Aaron shouted to his mum as Paddy practically dragged her upstairs. Aaron shook his head, laughing as he watched them leave. Turning back to the table, he now had three pints in front of him. On his own. He looked like an absolute loner.

“Anyone want a beer” Aaron muttered under his breath as he looked around to see if he could sit with anyone.

“I’ll take one if they’re going spare” a voice said behind him.

Aaron turned to see who it was that had heard his sarcastic comment.

To his surprise, Luke was stood there, out of his chef uniform now and wearing a tight-fitting jumper and a pair of skinny jeans. He was looking at Aaron with an almost hopeful expression on his face. He was pretty much the last person he expected to want to have a pint with him; after he moved to the village, he pretty much terrorised Luke and his mum, blaming them for Robert’s arrest and sentence. Of course, he knew now it wasn’t their fault, and besides Robert was out of prison now anyway. Still, he hadn’t really spoken to Luke since.

“Uh, yeah sure” Aaron said, realising he had been staring at Luke a little longer than necessary. Luke sat down in the vacant chair next to him and took one of the pints, taking a generous sip.

Aaron had to ask. “I thought I’d be the last person you’d want to have a drink with” he said to the ginger chef.

Luke gave Aaron a charming smile as he thought about what to reply with. “Look, we’re both going to be in Vic and Harry’s life for the foreseeable, and I guess I just don’t want there to be any awkwardness between us. I know there’s a lot of damage there, but I reckon we could be amicable towards one another, at least” Luke said carefully.

Aaron nodded in response, lips turning up in a half-smile.

“Plus, I can never turn down a free pint” Luke said, laughing.

“Yeah, you seemed to be drinking them pretty quick at Bar West” Aaron said, remembering when he had seen Luke at the gay club.

“Hah, yeah, wow I got pretty smashed that night” Luke laughed as he recalled the events of that night. “Still though, best night out I’ve had in ages”.

Aaron nodded. “Yeah, it’s a laugh there. You been before?” he asked as he took a sip of his pint.

“Yeah all the time, met my last boyfriend there, actually-“ Luke started, but was interrupted by Aaron practically choking on his pint.

“Wait, you’re gay?” Aaron spluttered quietly as he wiped the foam from his mouth.

“Um, pansexual actually” Luke said.

Aaron nodded appreciatively. “Wow I er, sorry, I didn’t know that’s all. Guess I should have figured, being in Bar West and all”.

Luke simply shrugged. “No big deal, is it? I just, like what I like”.

“And what do you like?” Aaron asked curiously. He’d heard of pansexuality, obviously, but he’d never actually met someone who identified as such.

“Someone who’s a laugh, who’s smart and brave and doesn’t care what anyone thinks. But kind as well” Luke listed off. 

Aaron smiled. “Yeah, I reckon Vic ticks all of them boxes”.

“I reckon you do too” Luke said, smirking to Aaron.

If Aaron had been drinking his pint, he would have been choking on it again.

“You what?” Aaron asked incredulously.

“You heard” Luke said confidently. He slid his hand under the table and began stroking Aaron’s leg suggestively. He slid his hand up and felt the bulge in Aaron’s trousers.

“Aren’t you with Vic?” Aaron said confusedly.

“She broke it off the other day. Been bloody horny ever since” Luke admitted.

Aaron couldn’t think straight. Here was a bloke he’d terrorised, feeling him up under the table. The brother of the man that had hurt the people closest to him. And yet, his dick was getting hard at Luke’s touch.

“So…your place or mine?” Luke asked innocently, finishing his pint.

Aaron gulped and took another split-second to decide.

“Mine”.

Aaron practically slammed the front door. He and Luke were all over each other before the door was even open, mouths colliding and hands exploring each other. He’d imagined shagging Luke for a while now, but that was just a fantasy. Now, it was becoming reality.

Luke kicked his shoes off and pulled his jumper off. Aaron stepped back and admired the impressive set of abs on him, practically drooling as he did so. They were more impressive than even David, he mused. Aaron began stripping too, pulling off his own jumper and pulling his trousers down. Aaron was going commando, so as soon as he pulled his trousers his semi-erect cock popped out, pointing straight at Luke.

Luke licked his lips as he dove down and took Aaron’s cock into his mouth. Aaron was not expecting the sudden blowjob; clearly Luke was desperate for sex. Aaron leaned against the wall as he allowed Luke to blow him. He watched as the ginger head bobbed up and down on Aaron’s now fully erect cock. Aaron kicked his shoes and socks off so that he was now fully naked. Luke noticed, and leaned down to his feet and began kissing at them. Aaron had never had his feet worshipped before. It was a strange feeling, but he let Luke go to town as he started sucking at Aaron’s sweaty toes. Aaron lifted his foot up and Luke immediately sniffed and licked at the soles of his feet.

Aaron began wanking his cock as he watched Luke worship his feet. He had to admit, watching Luke be a slut for his feet was pretty hot.

“You like that?” Aaron asked, watching Luke practically give his feet a bath with his tongue.

“Mmmm…so sweaty” Luke murmured as he continued licking. Clearly Luke was more interesting than meets the eye. He had taken Luke for a mild-mannered, quiet bloke who kept to himself. Totally average. Aaron was obviously wrong about that.

Luke pulled himself up now and continued with the blowjob. Aaron moaned as Luke really committed to the blowjob, making sure Aaron’s cock hit the back of his throat. Luke was practically choking as he forcefully took Aaron’s cock with gusto.

Aaron pulled at Luke’s hair and lifted him up. If Luke continued with the blowjob for much longer he was going to cum on the spot. He wanted this to last. He dragged Luke up the stairs and to his bedroom. He pushed Luke onto the bed and crawled on top of him. He began kissing at the chef’s neck, eventually licking at his jawline and finally kissing him as forcefully as the blowjob he had just received. Both men sank into the kiss, moaning onto each other’s mouths. Aaron groped Luke’s cock as he did so. It was slightly bigger than Aaron’s, but about twice as thick. It could really do some damage to a virgin arse. Thankfully, Aaron was far from a virgin.

“Mmmm…lube” Aaron moaned, climbing off Luke to grab the lube by the side of the bed. He squirted some on his fingers and began fingering his arse. After this afternoon, his hole was nice and loose thanks to Robert and David.

“Fuck…” Luke whispered as he watched Aaron finger himself easily.

“Ready?” Aaron asked as he began wanking Luke’s cock with his lubed-up hand, making Luke moan in anticipation.

“Yesss….jump on” Luke said.

Aaron didn’t need telling twice. He climbed on the bed and straddled Luke, sitting on him. He lined his arse up with Luke’s thick cock and began slowly sitting on top of it. Both men moaned as Luke’s cock slowly submerged itself into Aaron’s sweaty, used hole.

“Fucking hell…that’s tight” Luke moaned. Despite his fun earlier, Luke’s cock struggled to fit into Aaron’s hole. The thickness of Luke’s dick clearly stretched Aaron’s hole out even further.

“Fuck yeah” Aaron moaned. He continued lowering himself until he was satisfied he had all of Luke’s monster cock inside him. He stayed there for several moments, making his arse get used to the thick cock inside him. “So fucking thick” he whimpered, struggling to keep it in.

Luke laughed at Aaron and leaned up to kiss him. As he did so, his cock shifted slightly in Aaron’s arse, making him cry out. “Most people can’t take it all, you’re doing great” Luke said reassuringly.

“No way I’m not taking all of this” Aaron said proudly. He began lifting himself up now until only the tip was left in Aaron’s gaping hole. As he slammed back down, he cried out, feeling Luke’s cock hit his prostate. He felt amazing in Aaron’s hole, and he was satisfied to know not many people could take Luke’s cock like he could.

“Fuck yesssss” Aaron cried out as he continued to fuck himself on Luke’s cock. Luke simply lay there as he let Aaron do all the work, in absolute ecstasy as Aaron slid up and down on his cock. Aaron felt amazing on him; he knew when he first laid eyes on Aaron that he would be a fantastic shag as well as a hungry bottom. He began wanking Aaron’s cock, which was rock solid and bouncing on Luke’s stomach as the motions continued.

“Let’s change positions” Luke suddenly demanded. Aaron jumped off him, leaving his hole feeling incredibly empty. Luke stood up and dragged Aaron to the edge of the bed. He lifted Aaron’s legs up and placed them behind his shoulders as he lined his cock up while Aaron was flat on his back.

“Ohhhhh fuck. Fuck me Luke!” Aaron cried out as Luke began fucking Aaron in earnest.

“Jesus…ugh yeah take it Aaron!” Luke grunted as he fucked Aaron as hard as he could now. Each thrust hit Aaron’s prostate, sending Aaron into a frenzy. He began wanking his own cock now, knowing his orgasm was close.

“Ohhh FUCKKKKKK” Aaron screamed as his cock exploded. His cum flew straight into the air, landing down and coating Aaron’s chest and stomach. He squeezed every last drop of cum from himself as Luke looked on in awe.

“Fuck…” Luke groaned as he looked at the amount of cum Aaron had produced. He began fucking Aaron more frantically, sure that his orgasm was impending.

To speed up Luke’s orgasm, Aaron lifted his feet and shoved them into Luke’s face. Luke moaned appreciatively as he began sniffing and licking at Aaron’s feet, revelling in the taste of Aaron’s foot sweat. This drove Luke wild with lust, and in no time he was shooting deep into Aaron.

“Oh YESSSSS, FUCK YES” Luke cried as he coated Aaron’s insides. Aaron enjoyed the feeling of gathering his third load of the day in his arse. He would never get tired of that feeling.

Luke panted as he popped his cock out of Aaron’s arse. Both men looked to each other and laughed.

“That was fucking brilliant” Luke said.

Aaron smiled at Luke. “Sure was” he agreed.

Meanwhile, at the shop, David was just about to close up when he heard the front door open and close. He was currently in the back room counting stock, so he just shouted out “Sorry, we’re closed!”.

He heard the footsteps approaching and leaned his head out the door to see who it was that was ignoring him. His jaw dropped when he saw who it was standing in front of him, beaming at the blonde stud.

_“Nikhil?!”_


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Ross have nostalgic moments as they find friendships outside of Robron.

“Nikhil, I can’t believe you’re here!” David beamed as he ran up to his best friend and gave him a tight hug. “This is a surprise, why didn’t you say you were coming?”

“Well, I had a few days off, Molly’s off school, and I thought, screw it! I’ve missed this place. So we jumped on the next available flight” Nikhil explained, looking around David’s shop with a smile.

“Where’s Molly?” David asked, noticing Nikhil was alone.

“Oh, I left her with dad, I just wanted to come here as soon as I landed” Nikhil confessed, smiling adorably at David.

“Oh yeah, missed me too did you?” David asked cheekily.

“You know I did” Nikhil said shyly.

David smiled and pulled Nikhil in for another hug. He had missed his best friend, and his current situation with Aaron and Robert had made him miss the handsome man even more.

“So how you been? Seeing anyone at the minute?” Nikhil asked.

David faltered. Technically he wasn’t, though the three encounters with Aaron had left him too worn out to go on the pull to meet someone new.

“Nope, you?” David responded.

“Not a soul”

David smirked to Nikhil suggestively. When Nikhil lived in Emmerdale, they had a deal that they would screw around when they were both single.

Nikhil backed off to the shop door. David wondered what he was doing, but soon realised when Nikhil flipped the ‘Open’ sign to ‘Closed’ and locked the door. David grinned as he figured what was to come.

In an instant, Nikhil was on David hungrily, mouths connecting with one another. Nikhil held David tenderly by the hips as they embraced each other. _It’s been way too long without you,_ David thought.

After a couple of minutes of making out like loved-up teenagers, David looked to Nikhil and smiled adoringly. 

“Um, Jacob’s upstairs…” David said.

“In here” Nikhil nodded towards the storage cupboard that he had just been counting stock in. _Stock count can bloody well wait._

Nikhil practically dragged David over to the cupboard, not that he needed much encouragement. Shutting the door quietly so as not to alert Jacob, both men embraced each other once again. David’s hands travelled south to Nikhil’s trousers and began to unbutton them. Nikhil groaned in appreciation and followed David’s lead, undressing the blonde stud now. Items of clothing flew in all directions as both men were stripped.

“Fuck, I’ve missed you so much” Nikhil groaned as David began assaulting his neck with his mouth. With Aaron, David showed no restraint and fucked him mercilessly, but with Nikhil it was different, tender. Nikhil was his best friend and he bloody adored him.

David kneeled on the floor and licked up and down Nikhil’s hardening shaft. He had always admired Nikhil’s cock, not too big but not too small, either, perfect for blowjobs. David took Nikhil’s cock into his mouth and began blowing him fondly. Nikhil’s knees buckled and he crashed into the shelf behind him, knocking over several tins of soup.

“Shhh” David said, bobbing his head up, winking at his former fuck buddy. He resumed his blowjob, making Nikhil moan softly. They had spent enough time exploring each other’s bodies to know exactly what they did and didn’t like, and David knew exactly how to give Nikhil the perfect blowjob. Nikhil greatly enjoyed it when David licked as his cock head when he blew him, for example. As he did so, Nikhil writhed above him and let out a shriek of gratitude.

The blowjob continued for several minutes before David let go, instead focusing on worshipping Nikhil’s balls. He licked up Nikhil’s ball sweat before taking one, then the other in his mouth and sucking on them. Nikhil was in heaven; David was the best shag he’d had in Emmerdale, probably the best he’d _ever_ had. He knew just how to please him and get him off.

“Bend over” David commanded. Nikhil smirked as he turned around and bent his arse out, leaning against the shelf for support. David smacked Nikhil’s arse playfully as he admired his toned arse. Nikhil liked to work out, and he knew the squats he did every day gave him a perfectly sculpted arse.

David leaned in and started licking at Nikhil’s arse. Nikhil moaned as he enjoyed his first rimming in what felt like forever. His legs started quivering again as he felt David’s tongue probing at his hole.  
Nikhil had a dildo at home which he used occasionally, but it wasn’t the same as the real thing and his hole always felt too tight without a rimjob.

David continued to lightly smack Nikhil’s arse as he probed his tongue deeper into Nikhil’s hole. He knew Nikhil liked having his arse worshipped, and he was happy to oblige. 

As much as Nikhil was enjoying the rimjob, he was desperate to be fucked. He turned around and looked David in the eyes. “Enough foreplay, I need you in me” Nikhil moaned.

In response, David stood up and looked around the storeroom. In one corner was several bottles of lube. He grabbed one, opened it and squirted a generous amount to his fingers. He began to slowly finger Nikhil’s arse, making sure his buddy was prepared for the fucking he was about to receive.

“Ugh…fuck yeah…fucking hell David” Nikhil kept moaning as David fingered him with two fingers. Once he was satisfied that his hole was well-lubed, David removed his fingers and replaced them with his rock-hard cock.

“Ready, stud?” David asked.

“Oh god yes” Nikhil replied, waiting to be filled up.

David smiled at his friend’s eagerness. He began pushing the tip of his cock in Nikhil’s hole. It still felt _so tight_ but he managed to squeeze his cock in gradually. Nikhil groaned the entire time, having not taken a cock up the arse in a while. He tried to relax and focus on the amazing feeling he would soon get from David’s magical cock.

David began slowly fucking Nikhil’s arse, taking care not to hurt him.

“You missed this too?” David asked.

“Uhhhh…you fucking know I have!” Nikhil replied as he felt David’s cockhead jab at his prostate.

Nikhil let out a steady stream of groans now as David began fucking him with more gusto. David pounded Nikhil’s hole passionately now, knowing that Nikhil enjoys being fucked with affection. He kissed at Nikhil’s neck as his dick repeatedly prodded at his prostate, sending Nikhil wild.

“Fuck I missed you _so much_ ” Nikhil moaned through thrusts.

David’s heart melted at his words. He had missed Nikhil too, and truth be told he felt lost without him. He had tried to ignore his feelings for Nikhil, but every time the beautiful man came back into his life he fell for him even harder. David wasn’t _gay,_ but the grip Nikhil had on him was different to any he had experienced.

“Missed you too…fucking love you” David blurted out. His mind froze as soon as the words came out. _Had he really just said that?_ Choosing to ignore it, he carried on thrusting into Nikhil.

Nikhil could not believe what David had just said. Was he being serious or was it just the heat of the moment? Surely the latter, he thought. They were friends, and occasional fuck buddies, but nothing more. They couldn’t be; both men were straight, and Nikhil lived all the way in Canada. It could never work between them. Could it?

Pushing those thoughts out of his head, Nikhil focused on the pleasure his arse was receiving. He began wanking his cock to the rhythm of David’s thrusts, desperate for release.

David sensed his friend was close, and thrust into him even deeper, making sure to push Nikhil’s prostate to its limits. Nikhil cried out as he felt his orgasm nearing.

“Fuck David…oh fuck…here it COMESSSS!” Nikhil cried as his cock exploded, shooting ropes of cum onto the floor, the shelf and all over the stock on David’s shelves. David couldn’t care less, as he was nearing orgasm himself.

“Fucking hell…oh Nik…shit!” David moaned. He pulled his cock out just before he came, coating Nikhil’s back with his cum. His cum began dripping down the sides of Nikhil and down his arse cheeks, which were slightly reddened by David’s continuous smacks. It was a real treat for the eyes.

Both men collapsed onto the floor as they recovered from their orgasms. David went in for another kiss, full of passion and fire. He didn’t know if he meant what he said. Did he love Nikhil? He certainly felt so much happier when he was around. But wasn’t it like that with your best friend? And sure, the sex was amazing, but they were just fooling around, helping each other out when they had gone a while without sex.

_But you had sex literally hours ago,_ another voice told David. And yet, when Nikhil walked through the door, his dick was just as excited as he was. Surely that wasn’t normal in a friendship? David’s head was fried, he didn’t want to think about whether he was in love with his best friend. Instead, he focused on kissing him. _Because that doesn’t scream ‘friends’ does it?_

Nikhil locked eyes with David as they pulled away from one another. He was smiling, proper smiling, for the first time in a while. With David, he just felt so comfortable and relaxed.

“Well, that was better than I remember” Nikhil said, breaking the awkward silence between them.

David nodded in agreement. “Definitely, yeah. Worth the wait”.

Both men laughed. Nikhil got up and began to get dressed. David followed suit and did the same. Once they were both presentable again, David opened the storeroom cupboard and lead Nikhil out.

“So, erm, I’ll see you tomorrow?” David asked nervously. He wasn’t sure whether Nikhil would want to see him after his accidental declaration of love.

Nikhil smiled at David and stroked his cheek. “Of course. Somebody has to get the pints in” he said, amused.

David exhaled. “Good. Well, uh, see you then” he said, giving Nikhil a playful nudge.

Nikhil smiled and ignored David’s awkwardness, pulling him in for another loving hug and kissing him on the cheek.

As Nikhil went to open the door, he turned to David.

“I love you too, mate” he said cheerfully.

David’s heart nearly thumped out his chest. He smiled back to Nikhil as he left, watching his chiselled arse walk away.

_Where the fuck did that leave him now?_

Meanwhile, at the Woolpack, Robert and Ross had a table to themselves, and were getting quite merry. Ross had cleaned himself up, shaved his growing beard back to the sexy stubble he liked, and was feeling much better. He still hadn’t spoke to Rebecca, but that wasn’t for lack of trying; he had left several voicemails urging her to call him. In the meantime, he was going to stop fretting and enjoy himself. He had spent the day with his son, Moses, who he constantly missed when he was in Liverpool. When Robert suggested drinks at the pub, he jumped at the idea. Why not?

The pub was pretty quiet. Robert had text Aaron to join them, but he was busy. Charity had said that he was here earlier but left soon after Chas and Paddy. Ross noticed that the rest of the Dingle clan was in their usual spot; Sam, Marlon, Cain and Belle were chatting away. Ross still felt nervous looking at Cain, knowing he could expose him at any time for taking it up the arse. However, Robert had assured him that he would not tell, and for some reason he trusted Robert.

Just then, the doors opened, and another two people joined the Dingle clan. A woman and a younger bloke. The woman was loud in every sense of the word, wearing bright colours and talking at a volume that half the pub could hear. The bloke, possibly her son, made Ross stop in his tracks. He was quite short but not too short, wearing thick glasses, and had dark, untidy hair. His resting face looked quite serious, for a Dingle. Compared to the woman he was with, he seemed quiet and a bit reserved. Ross had to blink several times to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. _He looks just like Finn._

“Who are they?” Ross asked, pointing in their direction. Robert followed his nod and gave a half-smile before replying.

“Even more Dingles. Like there wasn’t already enough of them” Robert said, amused.

Ross couldn’t stop staring at the younger bloke. It wasn’t just his appearance, there was something about his mannerisms that reminded him of his dearly departed brother.

“Mandy and Vinny” Robert said, noticing Ross was still looking in their direction.

_This was just weird. He had to speak to him._

As if reading his thoughts, Vinny went to the bar and waited to be served.

“I’ll get the next ones, yeah?” Ross offered, getting up and heading to the bar despite having half-full pints already.

Robert simply frowned in response as he locked eyes with Cain. The older man simply smirked at Robert and gave him a sly wink before looking away. Robert gulped.

At the bar, Ross stood next to Vinny. The smaller man looked to Ross and gave a small nod before diverting his attention back to the bar as he waited to be served by Charity. Ross smirked and held out his hand to Vinny, who seemed slightly surprised at the introduction.

“You alright? I’m Ross. Heard you’re new around here”

Vinny shook his hand hesitantly. “Uh, Vinny. Yeah, moved here last year”

“Ah, another of the Dingle clan. Swear you lot breed like monkeys” Ross said, smirking to Vinny.

Vinny gave a small chuckle in response. He didn’t really know what to say to the bloke in front of him clearly trying to get his attention.

“How you finding it here then? Not exactly Paradise City like” Ross continued, ignoring that fact Vinny seemed disinterested.

“It’s alright. Got family here, so” Vinny said stiffly.

“Who’s next?” Charity butted in.

“He is” Ross nodded to Vinny with a smile.

“Uh, pint and a large white wine, please” Vinny said. “Thanks” he said to Ross, more casually now.

Ross looked down as Vinny fumbled in his pockets to fish out some money. Ross saw the outline of Vinny’s bulge, pressing against his rather tight chinos. Ross casually looked behind Vinny and saw he had a rather fat, peachy arse that was outlined perfectly by the chinos. Vinny noticed Ross looking, and turned away shyly as he waited for Charity.

“Well, if you ever need someone to show you round the village, I know all the best spots. Can even show ya where the best hiding places are”.

Vinny looked to Ross confusedly. “Hiding places?”

Ross nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah, you know, to take the ladies. Or lads, depending on your preference. It’s a small village but there’s some great shagging spots out by the cricket pavilion” Ross said, grinning to the younger bloke.

Vinny gave another small, nervous chuckle as he handed the money to Charity and grabbed the drinks. As Vinny walked off, Ross watched him walk away, staring at his arse filling out those chinos.

“Two pints please, Charity” Ross said. _He needed to find a way to get Vinny alone._

The opportunity came sooner rather than later, as it turns out. Only one drink later and Vinny was heading to the toilets. _Perfect._

“Gotta piss” Ross grunted as he left Robert alone once again. Robert sighed and checked his phone. He had a text from Aaron:

‘Wanna meet 4 breakfast 2moz? @ the bedroom?’

Robert loved how much of a slut Aaron was for him. Ross seemed distracted tonight so it was unlikely he was getting any action, therefore he would be pretty horny come morning.

‘I’ll bring the meat 😉’ Robert replied.

In the toilets, Vinny was at the stall as Ross entered. They were the only two in there, so Ross took the opportunity to lower his boxers and fish out his cock. He began wanking it behind Vinny’s back, who was oblivious to what was going on. Vinny turned around after he had finished pissing to see Ross stood there, staring at him as he wanked his now fully erect cock.

“Uh, what are you doing?” Vinny asked, shocked.

“Just enjoying the view” Ross said casually, winking at Vinny. Vinny gulped as he could not take his eyes of Ross’ huge cock, or the look of hunger in Ross’ eyes.

“Wanna touch it?” Ross asked, moving closer to Vinny.

“I uh, I never done this before…” Vinny started, but became entranced as Ross grabbed Vinny’s hand softly and guided it towards Ross’ hard cock.

“Don’t worry, I’ll go easy on ya” Ross smirked as Vinny’s hand slowly grabbed his cock and began wanking it.

“Oh yeah, that’s it” Ross groaned as Vinny wanked his first ever cock, besides his own.

“Is this…okay?” Vinny asked timidly. _God this boy was cute._

“It’s great mate…wanna take this in here?” Ross asked, nodding to the cubicle.

“Uh…okay” Vinny said, allowing Ross to drag him to the cubicle, hand still firmly wrapped around Ross’ cock.

Both men entered the cubicle and Ross locked it. Ross pushed Vinny so he was sat on top of the toilet and waved his cock in front of his face.

“You want me to…suck it?” Vinny asked, unsure of himself.

“Only if you want, mate. Think you could take it?” Ross asked cockily.

“I, uh, I dunno…I can try…” Vinny stuttered. He still wasn’t totally sure how he had got into this situation.

“That’s the spirit! Just remember to go slow, and no teeth” Ross instructed.

Vinny nodded as he braced himself for his first ever blowjob. He was nervous, partly because anyone could walk in at any time, and partly because Ross was so hot and attractive to him he didn’t want to mess it up. He had been nervous when Ross spoke to him at the bar because he felt himself getting erect as just being spoken to by the former village bad boy. He had never felt attraction to another bloke before, but Ross had showed him attention and he had caught Ross staring at his arse, which made Vinny both nervous and kind of aroused. Now this was happening, he could cum on the spot.

Ross carefully entered his cock into Vinny’s mouth. To prove himself, Vinny began licking at the tip of Ross’ cock, driving him crazy. As more of Ross’ cock went into his open mouth, Vinny could feel it hitting the back of his throat. Vinny tried to reach the base of Ross cock, but began choking and spluttering. Ross pulled out and allowed him to catch his breath before trying again.

“It’s okay, I know it’s a mouthful. You’re doing great” Ross encouraged the younger man.

Vinny took a deep breath and tried again. This time, he relaxed his throat and allowed Ross to get his whole cock in his mouth. Vinny could feel Ross’ pubes brushing against his chin as he held Ross’ cock in his mouth, savouring the sweet taste of Ross’ cock.

Carefully, Ross began to fuck Vinny’s mouth. Vinny unbuttoned his trousers and pulled his own cock out, wanking it in tune with Ross’ rhythm. Ross quickly picked up the pace when he knew Vinny would handle it, enjoying how amazing the boy’s blowjob felt. He was a natural.

“Fuck this is good…” Ross moaned. Vinny groaned appreciatively, pleased to know he was doing a good job. With his other hand, Vinny began tickling at Ross’ balls. Vinny enjoyed it when he did this to himself, so he figured Ross would enjoy it too. He was right; in response, Ross spurted a load of pre-cum into Vinny’s mouth. Vinny savoured the taste. He had never tasted cum before, but the salty taste was good and danced on his taste buds as he continued the blowjob.

The attention Vinny was giving him was sending Ross over the edge.

“Uhhhh…gonna cum…where do ya want it?” Ross asked as he felt his dick spasming in Vinny’s mouth. Vinny simply continued the blowjob but became more frantic, sucking Ross for all he was worth.

“Ughhh…fuck…here it comes!” Ross cried out. His dick erupted in Vinny’s mouth, sending shot after shot of salty cum down Vinny’s willing throat. Vinny savoured the taste, sucking Ross until he was bone dry.

“Fuckkkkk” Ross moaned as he was milked of all his cum, dick still pulsating in Vinny’s warm, wet mouth.

Vinny let Ross’ cock go once he was satisfied he had gotten all of Ross’ cum. Ross breathed as he looked to Vinny and smirked.

“For your first blowjob, that was fuckin’ brilliant, kid” Ross panted. Vinny simply smiled in response, still wanking his cock.

Ross noticed Vinny’s erect cock. “here, let me help” Ross said, kneeling on the floor. Vinny looked at Ross confused, but soon cried out when Ross grabbed Vinny’s cock and took it all into his mouth.

“Oh god!” Vinny moaned as Ross gave him an expert blowjob. Ross knew exactly what he was doing and revelled in making Vinny squirm and moan in the toilets. If anyone walked in now, they would know exactly what was going on behind the closed door. This only spurned Ross on further, knowing full well Vinny was enjoying it. 

In no time at all,. Vinny felt his orgasm approaching.

“Oh fuck…I’m gonna explode” Vinny warned him.

Ross let go of his cock and began wanking it furiously. He began licking at Vinny’s balls as he did so, sending Vinny into a frenzy.

“FUCK! I’M COMING!” Vinny screamed, shots flying in all directions. Cum landed on Ross’ face, on the toilet door, on Vinny’s clothes, and all over the floor. For one load he sure let out a steady stream of cum.

Vinny collapsed back on the seat as he caught his breath. That was without a doubt the best blowjob he had ever received, as well as the biggest load he had ever shot.

“Fucking hell mate, you’ve drenched us” Ross laughed as he grabbed some toilet roll and began cleaning his face. He tenderly began wiping Vinny’s clothes, wiping the cum from him. He licked at the stain on Vinny’s jumper, cleaning it.

“Fuck” Vinny responded. He didn’t even know what to say after the best orgasm of his life.

Once all the cum was cleared up, Ross stood up and pulled Vinny’s hand to get him to stand, too. Ross pulled Vinny in for a tender but forceful kiss, making Vinny groan into his mouth.

Ross smiled down at the younger man, pleased with what had just happened.

“So, I’ll see you around, yeah?” Ross winked to Vinny before opening the door.

“Uh, yeah, sure” Vinny murmured. He had hoped for something more set in stone, but all the same he was happy with what had just happened too, even if it was a one-off.

“Thanks!” He shouted to Ross as he left the bathroom.

_What the fuck just happened?_


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Jamie's fun continues

Jamie was on one of his daily runs when he received a text message from Aaron. Or rather, picture message. Grinning, he opened the message to a nude selfie of Aaron, in bed, dick rock hard as he was wanking it. He was smiling into the camera with that sexy grin he reserved for when he was up to no good. The image made Jamie instantly hard.

In the past week, his whole world had changed. Before, he was miserable, unhappy in his marriage and knew something was missing. He never imagined that what was missing was cock. The moment Aaron had introduced him to man sex, in the forest not too far from here, he was forever changed for the better. While he was still married to Andrea, he felt as if their marriage had died and they were just staying together for pretences. In truth, he was falling for Aaron _hard._ He had never felt this amount of lust and borderline obsession for anyone before, and he was loving it. His heart and dick jolted every time he saw or spoke to the beautiful Dingle man.

Smiling at the picture message, Jamie sent Aaron a quick reply before focusing on his morning exercise:

‘So fucking hot. Need to see you soon’

Jamie continued running until he was utterly worn out. He was covered in a good layer of sweat, and he desperately needed a shower. As he neared the edge of the village, his phone buzzed with another text from Aaron:

‘Get 2 mine now’

Smirking, Jamie found the energy to jog towards Mill Cottage.

Once there, Jamie found the door ajar. He opened it hesitantly and entered Aaron’s house. He found nobody in the living room, but on the coffee table was a blindfold, a pair of handcuffs, a butt plug and a note which read:

‘Strip. Put these on. Then call for me’

Jamie’s cock grew harder as he read the message. Complying, he quickly disposed of his sweaty running clothes and grabbed the butt plug. Despite the lack of lube, the 3-inch plug popped into Jamie’s arse pretty easily. His arse was already stretched out pretty good by Aaron’s cock from the past week, and the sweat from his run served as good enough lube that the plug fit into his arse comfortably. He then put the black, fluffy handcuffs on, just tight enough that he couldn’t reach his cock, and finally, with a bit of a struggle, placed the blindfold on. He couldn’t see a bloody thing.

“Aaron?! I’m ready!” Jamie called out.

Jamie heard footsteps coming down the staircase. Aaron must have been upstairs waiting for him. He wished he could see the stud older stud. He was obsessed with Aaron’s beautiful, bearded face, which was full of kindness and happiness, especially when he was pounding his cock into Jamie’s willing arse.

A pair of hands grabbed Jamie by the shoulders and guided him to the staircase. The hands were rough, and Jamie jumped at the strong touch. Jamie vaguely remembered how to get up the staircase, so didn’t struggle too much getting upstairs without his eyesight. At the top of the stairs, he was guided by a strong pair of hands into what he assumed was Aaron’s bedroom. He caught the scent of sweat and cum which he associated with Aaron’s bedroom.

“Aaron?” Jamie asked nervously.

“Shhhh” a voice, presumably Aaron’s, whispered in his ear. Just then, he was pushed lightly and fell backwards onto the bed.

By now, Jamie’s cock was rock hard. The anticipation of what was going to happen was making his dick leak copious amounts of pre-cum. Every shag with Aaron was a new adventure.

Jamie jumped when a hand reached to his cock and began very slowly teasing it. One hand began fondling his balls as the other pulled his foreskin back and picked up some of the pre-cum with their finger. Jamie didn’t know what was going on, but was soon made aware when the finger landed in his mouth, feeding him his own pre-cum. Jamie was so horny at this point he didn’t care, lapping up the cum hungrily.

The hands then disappeared and was replaced by a tongue. Licking up and down Jamie’s veiny, solid shaft sent the young man into overdrive. He began moaning softly as the tongue explored his cock, licking up all the sweat from his run. His sweaty balls smelled of sweat and funk, but nonetheless the tongue travelled down to his balls and began lapping up his ball sweat.

“Fuck” Jamie moaned. As soon as the words escaped his mouth, he was hit with a sharp, shocking slap to his face.

“No talking” a voice which he recognised as Aaron’s said in his ear. Just hearing Aaron’s sexy voice made the submissive man comply. He was completely under Aaron’s spell, slap or not.

Jamie almost cried out, however, when the tongue that had just been on his balls travelled south to his hole. Jamie lifted his legs up so that Aaron’s tongue would have better access. The tongue licked at his arse cheeks before pulling out the butt plug that was lodged in there, making Jamie feel empty. This feeling quickly disappeared when Aaron’s tongue invaded his hole, lapping up at his sweaty arse.   
Jamie loved being rimmed by Aaron, his tongue knew exactly how to please him and how to make him moan. As Aaron’s tongue went in deeper, Jamie had to stifle several moans that nearly escaped his mouth. He was instead whimpering softly to show his appreciation.

The tongue began fucking Jamie’s hole, going in and out at an impressive speed. Jamie’s hole was so desperate for action that he was in total euphoria at the tongue fucking he was receiving. His cock began throbbing wildly; he could already feel his orgasm approaching.

“Mmmm” Jamie moaned involuntarily. He braced himself for another slap, but nothing came. Instead, the tongue in his hole popped out, leaving it feeling empty once more.

For several moments, nothing happened. Jamie’s cock began throbbing less, his impending orgasm quickly vanishing. He began to feel frustrated that he was not allowed to cum, but he figured Aaron wouldn’t let him until he was finished using his hole.

Suddenly, Jamie felt a tongue at his foot. _This was new._ The tongue began lapping up at the soles of Jamie’s feet, which were still very sweaty following his run. He had no idea Aaron was into feet, but he didn’t mind; Aaron could do what he wanted to him.

The assault on Jamie’s feet continued, with the tongue now getting in between Jamie’s toes, licking all the sweat up enthusiastically. He knew his trainers were well used, so his feet must smell pretty ripe, but that didn’t put the tongue off licking his feet like an ice cream cone.

As he relaxed into his feet being worshipped, he felt a finger prod at his hole. The finger began teasing Jamie’s arse, fucking it nice and slowly. His dick shot back up at this, desperate for more in his hole.   
One finger quickly became two as the fingers probed his arse deeper Thanks to the butt plug earlier, the fingers were able to travel pretty close to his prostate. He didn’t know how Aaron was managing to pay such great attention to his feet while finger-fucking him, but then again Aaron was a sex god who managed to make Jamie constantly question how anyone was so skilled in the bedroom.

The tongue on his feet stopped now, and soon he felt a hand on one of his nipples, squeezing and flicking at it. Jamie had to literally bite his tongue to stop himself from crying out. He wondered how much longer he was going to be teased before Aaron finally fucked him senseless.

A third finger now joined Jamie’s hole, stretching him out. Jamie began writhing on the bed as he welcomed the finger-fucking. He couldn’t take much more of this.

“Please fuck me!” Jamie cried out, unable to stop himself. He was expecting the slap to his face, but it stung him all the same when it landed.

The fingers in his arse withdrew now, and the fingers on his nipple stopped. His nipple was on fire and his hole was empty. He was _desperate_ for some action, now.

He heard a squelching sound somewhere in the room and could smell the lube that had obviously just been poured. _Yes, thank fuck._ Jamie braced himself for the fucking of his life. He had been teased too much, he knew his dick would explode as soon as Aaron’s perfect cock hit his prostate.

He felt the tip of Aaron’s cock line up with his arse. He took a deep breath as Aaron slammed into him with no warning.

“FUCKKKK” Jamie shouted out. Another sharp slap came to his face, which somewhat distracted him from the sudden intrusion in his arse. Aaron had managed to slide all of his cock into him in one go, slamming all the way into his prostate. His dick jumped up in relief, glad to finally be fucked by his lover.

Aaron only slammed into him another few times before Jamie’s cock blasted cum everywhere. Jamie let out a stifled moan as his cum shot out into the air, landing on his chest and stomach. He could feel it trickling down him as his cock became a fountain of cum, dribbling all down his shaft. Aaron continued to fuck him as if nothing had happened, knowing that Jamie would easily cum a second time before the fuck session was done with.

Due to the handcuffs, Jamie could not even reach to wipe the cum off him that was trickling all around his body. He was truly in Aaron’s control, unable to move, speak or see anything. A hand suddenly pulled Jamie’s head up and began kissing him heatedly as he was fucked. He loved kisses with Aaron, and loved the stubble that grazed against his chin. His stubble felt somewhat shorter; perhaps he’d shaved it short. He craved to see Aaron’s sexy face, but he literally couldn’t see a thing through the blindfold.

The thrusts became more and more violent as Jamie was fucked furiously. His arse felt amazing being filled out by Aaron, it was like his arse was _made_ for being fucked.

As the kissing stopped, he felt something else at his hole. A finger? Why would Aaron fuck and finger his hole at the same time? The finger, with a push, slid in next to Aaron’s cock and fucked him with the same rhythm. The extra intrusion took a while to get used to, but it felt good after a while. Then, a second finger joined the first. This was too much for Jamie, who cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. His cock was rock hard again, bobbing up and down as he was mercilessly fucked.

“Shhh…it’s okay. Trust me” Aaron whispered to him reassuringly. Jamie trusted Aaron completely, so tried to relax as the second finger began pumping in and out of his hole. As with the first finger, he soon got used to the added pressure in his arse and began to enjoy it.

The two fingers soon lifted out of Jamie’s hole, leaving the younger man feeling surprisingly empty as Aaron’s cock continued its thrusts. He unexpectedly heard the sound of more lube being squeezed out the bottle, and wondered what was going on. He wished he could see out of this damn blindfold.

He began to feel another intrusion at his hole beside Aaron’s cock. Another finger? No, it was thicker than a finger. What was going on? He soon realised it wasn’t another finger, but another cock trying to slide into his hole. _What the fuck?_

“What’s that? What’s going on Aaron?” Jamie asked desperately. The second dick began prodding at his hole, trying to gain entrance. The first cock slid out and made way for the second cock to enter. Both cocks entered at the same time as Jamie’s arse was filled out to the max.

“FUCK! WHAT’S GOING ON” Jamie demanded more aggressively this time. This was thicker than the fingers and it _hurt._ Both cocks worked their way into Jamie’s hole, neither quite reaching his prostate but were filling out his arse considerably as they began slowly pumping in and out. 

“Aaron…please…who else is there?” Jamie asked, more compliant this time.

“He’s a friend…trust me it’s going to feel great soon. Do you trust me?” Aaron asked in a soft tone.

Jamie nodded in response.

“Good. Give it a couple of minutes and if it still hurts we can stop. Okay?”

“Uhhh…okay” Jamie said obediently. He tried to relax and focus on the pleasure rather than the pain as the two cocks pumped in and out of him. He wondered who the hell was fucking him along with   
Aaron. Surely it was Robert? But the bloke he had kissed had shorter stubble than Aaron. So he had kissed someone else? But who? Robert didn’t have stubble. So Aaron was seeing someone else? Besides him? The thought made him equal parts jealous and upset.

A voice whispered in his ear as he tried to get used to the double penetration. “You’re doing amazing mate, you look so hot right now. You’re so fucking hot Jamie” he whispered. He could tell it was Aaron, and his words sent butterflies to his stomach. Fuck it, he wanted to impress Aaron, to turn Aaron on, so he embraced the double-dicking with enthusiasm.

“Uhhh yeah, fuck my prostate, please” Jamie moaned.

“You want more?” Aaron asked incredulously.

“Fuck yeah, fuck me!” Jamie begged. He knew Aaron loved it when he begged for more cock. He felt both the dicks speeding up now, trying to reach his prostate. The second cock was slightly thinner than Aaron’s, which made it easier to take them both, but it also felt longer. This cock was reaching further than Aaron, almost hitting that sweet spot. Jamie continued to cry out in pleasure as he was double-dicked by Aaron and the mystery person.

“Ugh fuck, I’m close” Aaron moaned. He sped up his thrusts, knowing he was close to blowing his load.

“Fuck, fuck, FUCKKKKK” Aaron cried out as he exploded deep in Jamie’s hole. Jamie could feel the cum coating his insides, as well as splashing around and spraying on the other cock that was still in his arse.

Aaron tentatively pulled his cock out of Jamie’s arse as the other dick continued to pound him. It came out with a _splosh_ which he assumed was some of the cum seeping out of his hole along with Aaron’s cock. The second cock began pounding him harder now, reaching his prostate with each thrust and sending Jamie wild. He cried out in pure pleasure now, despite the kind of empty feeling of his arse now Aaron’s thick cock was missing.

Aaron crawled up to Jamie and began kissing him. Jamie welcomed the kiss, feeling Aaron’s warm tongue on his as their mouths reunited with one another. He knew for sure that whoever had kissed him earlier wasn’t Aaron, but their mystery guest. The though of someone else kissing him as ferociously as he had turned Jamie on even more, if that was possible.

Jamie’s cock was once again leaking pre-cum. Aaron stopped the kiss after a couple of minutes and before Jamie knew it, Aaron was blowing him. Jamie cried out at Aaron’s warm mouth engulfing his cock.   
His dick had not received any attention since the fucking began, and the blowjob felt fantastic as he was pounded by the other bloke.

Jamie wasn’t going to last much longer. His second orgasm was fast approaching as his prostate was fucked repeatedly and Aaron’s mouth was on his cock.

“I- I’m gonna cum! Fuck!” Jamie shouted. Aaron’s mouth stayed on his cock as he shot out. Aaron sped up his movements, determined to juice Jamie of all his cum. As Jamie’s balls drained all the cum into   
Aaron’s mouth, the younger man wriggled on the bed, amazed at how Aaron was draining him of all his cum for a second time.

Aaron’s mouth left Jamie’s cock as soon as it stopped pulsating, and Aaron soon got to work licking at Jamie’s balls. The person fucking him was clearly close to his own orgasm as he sped up on the fucking.

“Mmmmmmfff!” The other man cried out as Jamie felt a second load squirt into his hole. The mystery man fucked Jamie until all his cum was deposited into his gaping hole, and slowly slid out his cock.   
Cum immediately began seeping from Jamie’s hole, but this was prevented when something jammed up his arse. _The butt plug._ The plug stayed in, keeping both of the loads in Jamie’s loose arsehole.

“Ughhhhh god” Jamie moaned as the butt plug prodded into him. He must have looked like an absolute cumdump right about now.

Jamie soon felt a mouth at his neck, kissing him tenderly.

“You did great, mate” Aaron whispered into his ear.

“Yeah?” Jamie asked, genuinely happy that Aaron was satisfied.

“Yeah. You want me to take the blindfold off?” he asked.

“Yes please” Jamie replied obediently. Aaron grabbed the blindfold and lifted it off Jamie’s face affectionately.

Jamie’s eyes took a moment to get used to the sudden brightness of the room. Aaron’s face was right in front of him, smiling lovingly at him. Jamie immediately smiled back at his lover.

“Hey” Jamie said, chuckling lightly.

“Hey” Aaron replied, diving in for a quick, sloppy kiss.

Jamie looked behind Aaron and saw the other guy in their threesome, standing at the edge of the bed somewhat awkwardly, waiting to be acknowledged.

“You?” Jamie asked incredulously.

Standing at the edge of the bed was none other than Luke Posner, chef at the Woolpack. Jamie had barely interacted with him since his arrival in the village, but had noticed him at the pub before and had checked out his arse several times in the past week, since his introduction to man sex.

“Hi” Luke said, giving him an awkward half-wave.

“Well…that was unexpected” Jamie laughed.

“Was that okay?” Aaron asked, making sure Jamie had really enjoyed the double-dicking he had received.

“More than okay. Fucking hot” Jamie replied, smiling to Aaron adoringly.

“Your feet tasted amazing, mate” Luke chimed in, finding his confidence.

“Hah. Cheers” Jamie said amusedly.

Aaron pulled Jamie in for another kiss, full of passion. Jamie was completely and utterly besotted with Aaron. He just couldn’t get enough of him.

“Glad you enjoyed it. Wanted to try that before Robert moves back in”.

Jamie’s heart stopped momentarily. “Moves back in?”.

“Yeah, on Friday. Can’t be experimenting or fucking about then. You understand, right? He’s my husband” Aaron said, totally oblivious to Jamie’s disappointment.

“Right, yeah, course. Guess we’ll just have to make the most of the time we’ve got, then” Jamie said half-heartedly.

“Yeah, think we’d better” Aaron smiled wickedly.

“Well, I’m gonna go lads. This was great fun” Luke interrupted from the doorway, who had gotten dressed while neither men were watching. He swiftly left, leaving Jamie and Aaron alone.

“So…shower?” Aaron asked cheekily.

“Sure, go get it started I’ll be there in a sec” Jamie said.

Aaron gave Jamie another quick kiss before running to the bathroom. Jamie watched him go, and as soon as he was out of the room his face fell. Robert’s moving back in? And what, Jamie was just going to be dropped like he was nothing? Go back to his old life as if nothing had happened? See Aaron and Robert about the village and pretend like he hadn’t spent a week in Aaron’s bed? The best week of his life? 

He needed to find a way to make Aaron _his._


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross finds more ways to mess with Cain

Robert was sat in the café with Victoria sipping his fourth americano of the day. He’d had a late night last night with Ross, though he wished it was for better reasons. Usually when he was this exhausted he was worn out from a night of passionate love-making, but today it was because Ross had kept him up all night quizzing him on the Dingles. More specifically, Vinny Dingle. Ross has clearly tried to be subtle, but Robert had clocked Vinny walking out of the pub toilets the other night with a very distinctive white stain on his top. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what Ross had been up to with the young Dingle man.

So, Robert had decided it was better to work in the café today with his laptop, as close to unlimited coffee as possible.

“So you’re all set to move out this Friday then?” Victoria asked. 

Robert nodded as he looked up from his laptop. He had been excited for the move, as much as he had enjoyed his bachelor lifestyle he was really looking forward to getting back together officially with Aaron.

“And…Ross has somewhere to go too? I’d let him stay longer, but…” Victoria trailed off.

“Don’t worry, you’ll have the place to yourself by Friday. Promise” Robert replied. He had spoken to Ross about him moving back in with Aaron, and Ross had reassured him that he would find somewhere to stay if he had not made amends with Rebecca. Seeing as he had paid more attention to Vinny than Rebecca lately, he was not holding his breath that Ross would be leaving Emmerdale any time soon.

Victoria nodded in appreciation as she sipped her latte. Behind Robert, Nate and Cain sat down. He had not spoken to Cain since he had interrupted his fuck session with Ross, unless you counted the glaring daggers Cain had given him in the pub. Robert tried to listen in to their conversation over Victoria blabbing on about how she was going to decorate Harry’s nursery once Robert moved out.

“So what you got on today? Seeing Tracy?” Cain asked disinterestedly as he paid more attention to his phone.

“Uh, doubt it. Had a bust up the other day, don’t reckon she wants to see me till she calms down” Nate replied.

“What did you do?” Cain asked.

“Nothing man, I’m sure I’ll be back in there soon” Nate said confidently.

Robert smirked to himself. So Nate was having girl problems. _Interesting._

“Right, I best get down to the farm” Nate said with a sigh. As he got up, Robert eyed up his pert arse hugging his jeans tightly. What he wouldn’t give to rip those jeans right off and rim that perfect little arse of his.

“See ya” Cain muttered.

Robert had a perfect idea to get back at Cain. He sipped the remnants of his coffee mug as he smirked mischievously.

As Robert pulled up his car at Butler’s Farm, he spotted Nate in the fields moving hay bales around. He was the only person in sight. _Perfect._

Robert approached the hunky farmer as he went over his plan.

“Hi, it’s Nate, right?” Robert asked as he extended his hand in greeting.

Nate looked to Robert suspiciously as he shook his hand. “Yeah, you’re Robert right? Aaron’s fella?”.

“Yeah. Listen, is Moira about? I was hoping to discuss some business between King James and the farm” Robert explained.

“Nah you just missed her, won’t be back for a while” Nate said.

 _Oh I know,_ Robert thought wickedly. He had watched Moira leave before approaching Nate, knowing they would be alone.

“Oh, so you’re on your own? Hardly seems fair” Robert said with a grin.

Nate shrugged in response, getting back to his work. Robert moved closer to Nate, hoping his plan to seduce the straight man worked.

“You know, this used to be my family’s farm. Know it inside out” Robert said casually.

“Is that right” Nate said, bored of their conversation now. The grumpy bloke reminded him so much of Aaron in that instant. Moodiness must run in the family.

“Yeah, all the best places to bunk off without being seen. The best places to shag a bird as well” Robert grinned wickedly. That caught Nate’s attention.

“Oh yeah?” Nate asked. Tracy had wanted to hook up at the farm. Maybe if he knew the best place to take her, he would be back in her good books.

“Yeah, best place is in that direction. There’s a perfect little barn that’s barely used. I used to take Aaron there” Robert explained.

Nate nodded in response. “Go on then, let’s have a look. While nobody’s here to watch me slack off” Nate laughed.

Robert smiled as his plan came into motion. “This way” Robert said, leading the way to the special barn.

Once at the barn, Robert opened up and looked around. It was just as he remembered it. He looked in the middle where he and Aaron had spent many of their days shagging back when he was engaged to Chrissie. So much had changed since then.

“Looks nice” Nate remarked.

“Yeah, me and Aaron had blankets and stuff. Used to fuck like crazy in here, nobody ever caught us. Perfect place to hide out” Robert said, nostalgic to be back here.

“Tracy wanted to spice up our sex life a bit, reckon this is perfect” Nate said enthusiastically.

“I take it it’s been a while since you had sex, then?” Robert asked in mock concern.

“Only a few days like, but before that we were doing it twice a day. She’s always up for it”

“Sounds like you are too” Robert smirked as he nodded towards Nate’s bulge, which was now showing off his impressive cock. Nate blushed slightly as he went to cover himself.

“Hah, yeah, guess I am” Nate laughed it off.

“Yeah, I’m like that. Always horny” Robert said a bit more seriously.

Nate laughed nervously. “Well, erm, cheers for showing this to me, mate. Never would have even noticed it if you hadn’t pointed it out”.

“Pleasure is all mine” Robert smirked.

Nate went to leave to barn, but to his total surprise the barn door was locked. “What the fuck? It’s locked?” Nate questioned, turning to Robert.

“What? I didn’t even think it locked” Robert said, helping Nate with the door.

“I’ve got no signal either. Fuck” Nate said, checking his phone.

“It’s never locked before, do you think someone locked us in?” Robert asked.

“Fuck knows, but we’d best find a way to get out before Moira gets back” Nate said. He started to look for possible exits but found none.

“We could break the door down, but I don’t think Moira will be too happy if one of her barns need fixing” Robert said.

Nate sighed. “So what, we just wait?”

“I left my jacket outside, maybe someone will see it and come looking? Plus the tractor isn’t too far away, I’m sure someone will figure out where we are” Robert said confidently. He went to sit in the middle of the barn where he and Aaron used to fuck. Nate hesitantly went and joined him.

“Hey, they’re still here” Robert exclaimed. He pulled out the blankets he and Aaron had used all those years ago, still hidden away. There were various cum stains on the blankets, which turned Robert on immensely.

“You used to come here a lot then?” Nate asked.

“As much as we could get away with” Robert smirked. “Something about being in this barn that turns me on so much” he said, looking into Nate’s eyes.

Nate gulped as he looked down and saw Robert’s impressive boner tenting in his trousers. Robert had a glint in his eye that told him he was definitely in the mood to fuck.

Nate himself was so horny. He had worked up a sweat on the farm, and he hadn’t had sex for days. Here was Robert, basically offering himself up on a plate. He’d been hit on by guys before, but he had never acted on it beyond a couple of drunken kisses as a dare during drinking games.

“I uh…you look like you need to knock one out, mate” Nate said carefully.

Robert laughed. “Looks like we both do” Robert nodded to Nate’s own cock which was still half-erect.

Robert tentatively put his hand on Nate’s bulge and began massaging it through the fabric of his overalls. Nate didn’t push his hand away, which Robert took as a good sign. Nate moaned softly as his bulge grew. Robert could now feel the outline of Nate’s hard cock, which felt huge even through his clothes.

Nate lay back as Robert began to pull at his overalls, stripping him. Nate fully let it happen, now too horny to care whether it was a guy or a girl paying him attention.

Nate was now fully stripped, with his cock leaking copious amounts of pre-cum. Robert licked his lips as he dove down and sucked at Nate’s cock. Nate simply cried out in pleasure as Robert managed to take his whole cock in one go.

“Fuck! Nobody’s ever done it in one GO BEFORE OOOH FUCK” Nate cried out as Robert began licking at Nate’s sensitive cock head as he sucked him. He had heard that men give better head than women, but this was something else.

Robert bobbed his head up and down on Nate’s glorious cock, desperate to please Cain’s son. The farmer cried out in pleasure as Robert began tickling at his balls now too. Several days’ worth of loads were stored in Nate’s balls, begging for release. If Robert didn’t stop soon he was going to blow.

Robert could sense Nate’s orgasm approaching by the sheer amount of pre-cum he was producing. Swallowing up all the pre-cum, Robert stood up and pulled Nate up with him.

“Ever been rimmed before?” Robert asked mischievously.

Nate shook his head.

“The you’re in for a treat. Bend over” Robert ordered.

Nate complied, but warned Robert from fucking him. “That’s all you’re shoving up there” he said, trying to sound intimidating.

“Course” Robert said, but he didn’t mean it. If he got to finger Cain’s arse, he would be getting just as much from his son.

Nate bent over timidly and Robert spread his cheeks apart. His hole looked sweaty, juicy and bloody tight. Robert licked his lips before diving in, licking at his hole to loosen it.

Nate cried out, having never experienced anything like this before. He never once thought that man on man sex could be so enjoyable.

Robert licked at Nate’s hole eagerly. He tasted sweet, and his bouncy arse cheeks cushioned his face perfectly. Nate’s hole began to loosen as his tongue probed deep into his hole. Judging by Nate’s moans, he was loving his first rimjob.

“Ohh fuck” Nate moaned as he grabbed his cock and began to pleasure himself. Robert was happy to know he was doing such a great job, but he wanted more. Pulling his tongue out, he replaced it with a finger and began finger-fucking Nate’s wet hole.

“Ohhh fucking hell, what are you doing…I said just your tongue” Nate moaned but made no effort to move.

“You’re not in control any more mate…you’re all mine” Robert growled, smacking Nate’s bouncy arse cheek to prove his point. Nate moaned at the smack but still didn’t move. Was he really allowing himself to be dominated like this? By a bloke? His head was confused but his cock was as hard as ever, so he went along with it.

One finger soon became two as Robert probed his hole deep. Nate continued to moan as he wanked his cock. He thought fingers up his arse would hurt, but it actually felt pretty good.

“Ohhh god yes” Nate moaned.

“You enjoying yourself mate?” Robert asked innocently, already knowing the answer.

“Fuck…it’s okay” Nate grunted.

Robert smiled, knowing he had Nate well and truly under his thumb.

Robert pulled his fingers out, leaving Nate’s hole feeling strangely empty.

“Ughhh…what you doing?” Why’d you stop?” Nate asked.

Robert smirked at how easy this was going. “Ready for my cock?” he asked casually, stripping off his own clothes now.

Nate froze. “Uh, I dunno about that, mate…fingering is one thing but…” Nate spluttered.

“Listen, we both knew where this was going. You could have stopped me at any time, but you didn’t. We both know you want this. So stop pretending you don’t want me to fuck your hole with my cock and make you feel amazing”.

Nate couldn’t even think of a decent reply to that.

Robert lined his cock up against Nate’s puckering hole and teased it with his cock head. Slowly, he began pushing into Nate’s virgin hole.

“Ohhh fuck, it hurts!” Nate exclaimed.

“Give it time to adjust” Robert said authoritatively.  
Nate began wanking his cock again, desperate to feel pleasure over the pain.

Robert had nearly all of his cock in Nate’s hole now. He stayed still for several moments, allowing Nate to get used to having a cock in his previously virgin arse. Soon, he began slowly inching his cock in and out of his hole, making sure not to do any thrusts too violent that might hurt him. He wanted Nate to enjoy it.

“Ohhh fuck! Uhhhh” Nate cried out.

“Shhhh, it’s okay” Robert reassured him.

Robert began to pick up on his thrusts now, fucking Nate with a bit more force.

“That’s it mate, you’re doing great” Robert said to him as he stroked Nate’s face.

“Bet you didn’t think you’d be taking it up the arse today did you”

Carefully, Robert reached down and picked up his phone and began to record himself fucking Nate.

“See, I saw you in the café this morning and I knew I had to have you” Robert said, thrusting hard into Nate now.

“AHHH FUCK”

“I heard you say you weren’t getting any action, and I knew it would be easy to convince you”

“FUCK YEAH, UGHHHH”

“I didn’t think it would be this easy, mind. You were so fucking easy to seduce. You sure you’re straight?”

“Ohhh shit”

“And when I stuck a finger up your arse…you fucking loved it! I thought I would get a bit more resistance, Nate, I have to say…but you loved it, didn’t you?”

“Ughhhh, oh god”

“I asked you a fucking question!” Robert shouted, slamming into Nate extra hard for emphasis.

“Ohhh yes! Yes I loved it!”

“Yeah, I know you did. You were easier to seduce than your dad, anyway”

“Ahhh…wait what?” Nate asked, confused.

“Shhhh, don’t mind that now. Just focus on the amazing cock slamming into you” Robert cooed.

“Fuck…” Nate moaned.

Robert sped up his thrusts now, feeling his orgasm approaching. The barn was so warm, and both men were absolutely drenched in sweat. Robert winked at his phone as he thrust into Nate one final time.

“FUCKKKK YEAH” Robert shouted. Nate felt the cum shoot into his arse as Robert moaned. He felt like an absolute bitch as he was used as Robert’s cumdump, like some cheap shag. The thought of being Robert’s bitch, and feeling Robert’s cum coat his hole, sent Nate over the edge.

“Ahhhhh shit!” Nate cried out as his own cock exploded. He came all over the barn floor, several days’ worth of cum exploding from him. He had not came that violently in a while. He tried not to think about the fact it was due to Robert’s cock up his arse.

Both men stood up straight and began to get changed. Nate did not notice Robert fiddling with his phone as he stopped the recording on his phone.

“We’re uh, we’re still trapped in here” Nate pointed out when they were both dressed.

“Hmm? Oh, that. Here” Robert said, throwing Nate the key to the barn door!

Shock was painted all over Nate’s face. “You locked us in here?”.

“Course I did. Told you I had to have you” Robert said with an evil grin on his face.

Nate stared at Robert, dumbfounded. He quickly unlocked the barn door and was hit with the fresh air. The barn smelled of cum and sweat.

Robert walked past Nate as he went to leave. “I’d get back to work before Moira gets back” he said with a grin as he left.

Nate simply stared after Robert. How in the hell had he just been seduced by a bloke so easily?

Elsewhere, Cain was watching the video Robert had just sent him. His jaw dropped as he watched Robert fuck his long-lost son, and was in shock as he listened to Nate being treated like a slut at Robert’s mercy.

Cain put his phone away and focused on the task at hand. He was currently on his knees, being treated like a slut of his own. In front of him, DI Malone had his cock out, waiting for Cain to service him. Ever since Cain had been arrested by the bent police officer Cain had been his to be used and abused.

“Ohhhh yeah, suck it you fucking dirty slut” Malone groaned as Cain took his cock into his mouth and sucked. Cain was now so used to Malone’s cock he was an expert at sucking him, knowing just how to get him off.

As Cain submitted to Malone he thought of way to get back at Robert. The blonde prick had gone too far this time, not only in seducing Nate but also sending him a recording. The smug prick. He needed to be taught a lesson.

Before long, Malone was shooting his load into Cain’s mouth.

“Ohhhh fuck, take it bitch!” the copper shouted as Cain swallowed all of his cum, as per Malone’s orders. He hated that Malone had him backed into a corner, but he couldn’t deny a small part of him enjoyed the abuse he received. Despite himself, it turned him on massively and usually jacked off as soon as Malone left him.

“Good as always, Dingle. Same time tomorrow” he said with an evil smirk.

“Listen, I need a favour” Cain blurted out hesitantly.

Malone looked at him with a quizzical expression.

“And why the fuck should I do anything for you? I’m blackmailing you, remember?”

Cain swallowed as he reluctantly decided to give Malone what he knew he wanted.

“I’ll let you fuck me”

Malone stared at Cain with raised eyebrows.

“And what exactly do you want in return?”

Cain grinned his own evil smile now.

“I need you to find someone…”


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finale, Part One

Aaron awoke with a start. It was pitch black, and he had no idea where he was. _What the fuck is going on?_ He groggily tried to recall the last thing he was doing. He was with Jamie. No, he was on his way to meet Jamie. Yes, that’s it, he was going to Jamie’s house for one last night of passion with the submissive slut before he moved back in with Robert tomorrow. But then…had he been grabbed? One minute he had been about to knock on Jamie’s front door, the next…

He tried to move, but Aaron found himself tied up at the hands and the feet. He tried to cry out, but he then realised he was gagged, too. Gagged and blindfolded. This was not good. Next to him, he heard moving and moaning. He wasn’t alone. Whoever it was cried out. Aaron tried to think about who could have done this, and who was tied up beside him.

As he struggled, Aaron heard a door open, followed by footsteps approaching. It sounded like there were several people entering the room judging by the amount of footsteps he heard. This was getting weird now. 

After a few moments of silence, a masculine set of hands pulled the blindfold from Aaron’s face. They were in a barn, Aaron realised. In fact, the same barn he and Robert used to come to during the start of their relationship. Squinting, Aaron looked around to see who his captors were. In front of him stood Ross Barton, cheeky grin flashing right at him. Behind him stood Vinny, his sort-of cousin, glancing uncomfortably at Aaron. Next to the door stood Luke Posner, apparently keeping lookout. In the corner of the room stood David Metcalfe and Nikhil Sharma, and…were they holding hands? 

Next to Aaron was Robert, who had been tied up alongside him. His blindfold was being taken off by Jamie, who looked to Aaron shyly as he did so. Aaron ignored him and looked to Robert, who looked back at Aaron worriedly. Robert glanced about at their captors and let out a muffled, angry shout.

“Quit screaming, nobody will hear ya” a voice behind them said. Aaron’s head whipped round and to his total surprise, his uncle Cain was sat on one of the hay bales, with none other than DI Malone, his sworn enemy. _What is happening?_

As if reading his nephew’s mind, Cain jumped off the hay bale and approached the duo. “I bet you’re wondering what you’re doing here. You see, Robert here” he said, ruffling Robert’s golden hair roughly, leaving it an unkept mess, “he’s been a naughty boy, hasn’t he? And a few of us around here have noticed. I reckon it’s time you were brought down a peg or two, _mate_ ”.

Cain looked to Luke, who was still stood by the door like an obedient guard dog. “Bring ‘em in” Cain ordered. Luke nodded once and swiftly left the barn. Aaron and Robert wore similar expressions of confusion. _Bring what in?_ As Aaron heard footsteps approaching, Cain finally looked to his nephew, and gave him a subtle wink. 

Luke walked back through into the barn and held the door open. _No, it can’t be. How in the hell was this happening?_ Aaron didn’t think he’d see their faces again. He looked from the first face to the second, then to Robert, whose eyes were wide with shock. 

In front of them stood Andy Sugden and Adam Barton. Robert’s brother and Aaron’s best friend. Both fugitives on the run for separate crimes they didn’t commit. Both long lost. Both stood in front of him. Aaron was speechless.

Around the room, all eyes were on Aaron and Robert. A tense silence followed as Adam and Andy stood facing Aaron and Robert, with the latter’s captors stood around the room watching the scene unfold. To newcomers like Luke and Jamie, the reunion must have been a tad underwhelming, having never met Andy nor Adam. However, long time Emmerdale residents such as Ross, David, and Cain, would know how many emotions were being felt by the four men.

Adam quickly approached Aaron and tenderly removed the gag from his mouth. “Alright, mate? Long time no see” Adam smiled, that cheeky grin giving Aaron butterflies in his stomach.

Aaron looked into his best friend’s eyes. “Adam, what’s going on? How are you here?”. Aaron had a million questions for the Barton lad, each more pressing than the next.

Adam hesitated. “Don’t worry about that just now, I’m just glad you’re okay” he replied, and pulled Aaron into a big bear hug. As Aaron’s hands were still tied, he could do no more than lean into Adam and rest his head on Adam’s shoulder. He could smell the aftershave that was all too familiar to Aaron, and the smell comforted him as he embraced his long lost best mate.

Robert and Andy’s reunion was somewhat less warm. 

“Andy, what the hell? Where have you been? Your name’s been cleared for ages, what took you so long! You said you would get in touch, why didn’t you?!” Robert’s tone was accusatory and cold. 

“Sorry bro. I didn’t want to come back. Too many bad memories in this place, I was having fun making new memories elsewhere” Andy said, smirking towards Adam.

The look was not lost on Robert. “With _him_?”

Adam looked guiltily from Andy to Aaron. Andy looked shyly away as Robert looked horrified.

Then the penny dropped for Aaron. “Wait, you two are _together_?!”

Adam tried to explain himself. “We ran into each other in Amsterdam a few months after I went on the run. We thought sticking together would be safer than being on our own. At least we had someone we could be ourselves with, you know? One night we were at this party, playing drinking games, and we got dared to kiss. He hasn’t been able to keep away ever since” Adam smirked, looking back to Andy.

Aaron’s heart broke at the look he gave to Andy. _He never looked at me like that. What does Andy have that I couldn’t have given him? All those years ago when I tried to kiss him?_

Robert saw the look on Aaron’s face and saw red. “If you were off having so much fun then what the hell are you doing back here” he demanded.

“You’ve got me to thank for that” piped up Malone.

Robert shut up at that. Aaron was still confused, however. “I still don’t understand” he simply said.

“Yeah, and I’m bored. Can we get this show on the road or what?” Ross interjected. As if to lead the scene, he grabbed Vinny and kissed him ferociously. Vinny melted into the kiss, and grabbed onto Ross by the waist. Ross reached around and squeezed Vinny’s perky arse through his chinos.

In the corner, David was already on his knees unbuckling Nikhil’s belt and yanking his trousers down. Nikhil gasped as David dove right in, taking his friends cock straight in his mouth. Nikhil grabbed onto David’s head for support, and sighed as he relaxed into the blowjob. 

Aaron looked gobsmacked at how well David was sucking off his mate. Whenever he had fooled around with David he always seemed so dominant, but with Nikhil it seemed he was a totally different person. He could give Jamie a run for his money.

Speaking of Jamie, he had disappeared to near the entrance of the barn and was passionately kissing Luke. After their threesome Aaron had been curious whether Jamie would be pursuing anyone else, but it seemed Jamie was really enjoying the intimacy with Luke. The ginger chef kneeled on the floor and took Jamie’s shoes off, giving each one a quick sniff. Soon Jamie’s socks were too disposed off, leaving Jamie’s bare feet for Luke to enjoy. Jamie pulled his cock out of his trousers, making eye contact with Aaron and smiling as Luke worshipped his feet and started sucking his toes.

Behind them, Malone had pushed Cain on top of the hay bales and was currently sat on top of him, forcing Cain to take Malone’s unsurprisingly huge cock into his mouth. He had Cain’s hands pinned down so he could not even move if he wanted to, forcing Cain into sucking him off. Aaron had not taken his uncle for a cocksucker, and tried not to look as Malone climbed on top of Cain’s face so that Cain was forced to give Malone a rimjob.

With all the action that was unfolding, that just left Aaron, Robert, Andy, and Adam in the centre of the sex-filled barn.

Andy looked to Adam expectantly. “Fuck it, might as well get stuck in” he grinned to his lover. Adam jumped onto Andy and they kissed ferociously. Aaron and Robert could only watch as they dove into each other, undressing each other as they did so. It was the kind of passion Aaron had only felt with Robert. It was hard not to watch. His cock was thickening just watching them kiss.

Robert seemed less amused. “You’re not _seriously_ going to have sex in front of us while we’re tied up?”.

Adam and Andy broke apart and looked at Robert amusedly. “Course not, its _you_ we’ll be fucking”.

Robert’s eyes widened and he gulped pointedly.

Aaron looked to Adam. His best friend was smirking at him as he inches closer to him. Tenderly, he grabbed Aaron by the cheeks and pulled him close. Aaron’s heart was beating faster than ever as he leaned in to Adam’s lips. Just like that, Aaron was getting everything his eighteen year old self had ever wanted. He was kissing Adam Barton, his best friend, his unrequited love. He tasted like strawberries and peppermint, and his tongue danced around his own.

Robert watched Aaron and Adam reconnect in shock as Andy approached his brother. “Didn’t think we’d leave you out, did you bro?” Andy said with a smirk. Before Robert could respond, Andy flipped Robert over in one go so that Robert was lying on his stomach. Quickly, Andy pulled down Robert’s trousers and yanked his tight white Calvin Klein boxers, ripping them off in one go and reducing them to tatters.

“Wha- Andy, what-“ Robert started, but was cut off when Andy delivered a harsh slap to Robert’s backside. Robert cried out as Andy delivered several blows to his white arse cheeks, soon giving them a flushed pink colour.

“Cain tells me you’ve been a bad boy and need punishing. Who better to punish you, eh? I have so many things I can punish you for” Andy stated with an evil grin, similar to Cain’s. He then began ripping Robert’s shirt apart, leaving his brother totally naked and vulnerable.

Next to them, Aaron and Adam broke apart at the sounds of Robert’s wailing. Smirking slightly at Robert’s pain, Adam started undressing Aaron, more lovingly than the scene next to them. Aaron felt giddy with lust as Adam stripped him, exposing his hard cock which was already leaking pre-cum from the make out session. Adam scooped some of the cum up with his fingers and licked them hungrily.

“Tasty” Adam remarked. Aaron couldn’t believe what he was seeing. _When had his best friend turned into a cum hungry slut?_

Aaron was desperate for Adam to fuck him, so instead of asking he moved back and bent over as far as he could go with his hands still tied. Adam got up and approached Aaron’s arse, licking his lips as he did so. Adam softly approached Aaron’s hole, licking at Aaron’s entrance. Aaron gasped at the intrusion, but pushed his arse back so that Adam could gain better access. Adam began lapping up Aaron’s arse and probed his tongue in deep, eliciting moans from the Dingle lad.

Around them, David was now being fucked by Nikhil against the wall of the barn. Nikhil was tenderly slamming into David’s peachy arse, making David cry out in pleasure. 

“Fuck…yes Nikhil…ah fuck…harder!” David moaned as Nikhil plowed him. Aaron had no idea he was such a hungry bottom. _Interesting._

Elsewhere, Luke was sucking Jamie’s cock while on his knees. Aaron could see the saliva coating Jamie’s feet, which was hot. Luke’s finger was at Jamie’s hole, and was slowly fingering him. Jamie was practically shaking at being fingered and blown at the same time, letting out little whimpers of pleasure as the hot chef serviced him.

Cain was now being mercilessly fucked by Malone. Aaron was shocked to see his uncle being fucked, let alone by his enemy. Cain was letting out cries to the timing of Malone thrusting into him, but Aaron could not tell if they were cries of pain or pleasure. Possibly both.

The Dingles were clearly the star of the show, as beside Cain his cousin Vinny was being fucked by Ross. Vinny was on top of Ross riding the Barton lad, and both men were clearly enjoying it. As Vinny rode him, he leaned down and began to passionately kiss Ross, who responded encouragingly. Ross’ balls slapped against Vinny’s arse after each thrust, making Vinny moan into Ross’ mouth.

Robert sighed jealously as he watched Aaron get rimmed. Andy noticed and let out a sarcastic laugh. “You think you deserve to be rimmed?” Andy asked sarcastically.

Robert knew better than to answer. He was totally under Andy’s control, which he hated. 

“You don’t deserve shit. You deserve nothing from us. You should be begging for my cock like the fucking bitch you are”. SMACK. “Think you can go around blackmailing people and get away with it?”. SMACK. “We’ll show you who’s in charge”. SMACK.

Before Robert could question what Andy was doing, he felt it. He felt his brothers cock rubbing at Robert’s red raw arse. Without lube! 

“Oh yeah, this is going to hurt” Andy said casually. “But guess what…it’s only the start!”.

And with that, Andy slammed his nine-inch cock straight into Robert’s tight hole.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and suggestions welcome at thegaywriter96@gmail.com :-) comments are appreciated!


End file.
